The Paths We Walk
by redlady27
Summary: 20 years have past, a young woman who was a witch, then became a mercenary only to become her true self again when she learns she will have to face her past. Complete
1. Default Chapter

The Paths We Walk

By RedLady27

Summary: 20 years have past, a young woman who was a witch, then became a mercenary only to become her true self again when she learns she will have to face her past.

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team they belong to Stephen J. Cannel, All characters from the Harry Potter world are own by J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Marty King and the plot are of my own creation, Sebastian belongs to a friend ,gracious enough to let me borrow him for this particular story.

Prologue

As the dust settled down around the ancient gargoyle, its large grey eyes observed much on the ground below and believed that this was the most it had observed at once its many years upon its perch.

The dust was forming the outlines of four people who were lying on the ground as though they had been consumed in a great and terrible fire. These piles were scattered all about the massive room. Yet none of the surrounding paintings or rugs had been burned. The gargoyle reflected for a moment as it measured time that it recalled seeing seven people enter the room but now only saw three of them.

It did recall the great flash and the heat that had consumed the other four people and that only three people remained recognizable amidst the dust. One was a young man dressed in black with a touch of green in his robes, his hair shone like an oily river in the flickering torch light of the room. He was six feet one inch tall and his large black eyes were leaking water as he looked down upon a young woman who was dressed in purple and red. From what could be seen of her shown that she had endured much pain from the ordeal she had been through. The other in the room a short man with a short nose and very little facial hair was hiding in the shadows moving very cautiously around the room. He approached the young man from behind and although he said it very softly the words echoed about the room as though made with a sound of a thunder crack, "VIRGEET DUUL REMOWN VENTIS SITH MERIENTUS!" and with that the young man fell over unconscious.

The short man then walked out of the shadows towards the young woman and said in very solemn tones "Your time for this has not come yet." With that he lifted the young woman up and said "Oh boy do you owe me for this my dear." He then sat her down in a chair and tapping her three times with his wand said "FEREVERTO!" causing the young woman to become nothing more then a pillow of green with four black tassels. The man then picked up the pillow and walked to one of the walls and said "SHADOWISH PAASETH." He then faded into the wall and was gone.

Moments later the young man was found lying on his face in one of the piles of ash. As he lifted his face from the ash one of the people noticed that his nose had been broken from this ordeal and there was blood leaking from it and quickly stopped the bleeding and healed his nose with a wave of their wand. Among those that entered the room was a man of some importance. He was wearing a dark mahogany robe and holding a red colored wand in his hand that was glowing.

The man then dragged the young man to his feet by his shiny black hair and demanded "Where is she Severus?" as he let go of his hair. Severus took a cloth from inside his robes, wiped the ashes from his face before putting it back.

The young man then narrowed his black orbs at the man and replied seething with anger "She is dead because no one would listen to her or me!" With that he picked up his wand made of black ashen wood from the ground and walked out of the room. As he moved through the ancient hallways he thought he heard a single word floating on the wind, "MERIENTUS" but when he tried to capture the word in his mind it vanished like smoke and was lost to him. He continued to walk out of the building with a feeling of great sadness over the loss of a dear friend.

The room was very dark when she came to and as she opened her emerald green eyes everything seemed blurry to her. She blinked her eyes several times as the room became clearer. She sat up in the bed and she recalled an intense feeling of heat but it was gone as fast as she could have identified it.

She looked around at her surroundings and realized that this was not the same room she had seemed to remember. This is strange to say the least. She shrugged the thought out of her mind as she continued to survey the room; it was decorated in very Victorian style. The bed was covered with green silk sheets with gossamer green and peach silk hangings from each post seemingly enclosing the bed. The furniture had a very old veneer that allowed the natural beauty of it to flow through and add to the general feeling of the room.

She then looked down realizing that she was wearing a long peach nightdress with a deep cut down the cavern of her breasts. 'Peach, I hate that color. Why someone would put me in a peach nightdress instead of a more suitable color is beyond me.' She thought to herself with disgust. She then got up off the soft bed and gazed at her reflection in the old fashioned mirror that was across from the bed. Her eyes reflected a look of confusion and uncertainty. She shrugged and as she turned away from the mirror, the door to her room suddenly burst open and a young man with boyish looks entered with a rather disturbed look on his face. She stared at him for a moment he was around 5'10, slim with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen on a man. He had light brownish hair and she would guess a smile that would brighten up a room if he hadn't had such an odd look on his face.

He was wearing a small block of grey material with wires coming out of it and some sort of device that was counting backwards. 'What the hell is that contraption?' She thought to herself but her thought was broken by the man speaking to her "Well hello my dear, it seems that there has been a bit of a mistake perhaps you can tell me where the nearest loo is?" He asked giving her a small smile. She pointed to a door but then caught herself as she looked at him again and asked "Why are you carrying a bomb?"

'Where did that come from I have no idea what a "bomb" is.?' She thought to herself.

With that the man smiled back and said "You know I was curious about that myself." As though someone else was guiding her hand she walked over to the man without so much as glance reached out with her delicate fingers and pulled a single red wire out and the time on the vest just seemed to stop.

'Well I may not know what a bomb is but I guess I know how to dismantle one.'

She thought as she smiled at the young man and after helping him remove the vest he was wearing and setting it on a chair that was nearby he said "Thank you miss..?" She had been walking back by the bed when she looked down and noticed an envelope that said Marty King but to her mind that did not seem entirely correct but it was close. "Marty King and you are?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"My name is Templeton Peck." He replied as he was watching her and admiring her body and thought to himself 'She is beautiful, must be around 5"7 she looks to be around 19 I would guess, very nice body with curves in all right places. She has the most beautiful long black hair which compliments her creamy peached complexion and those green eyes wow.' He soon snapped out of his reflection and then asked "Well Ms. King would you be interested in joining me and some friends for a bit of lunch?" "It's the least I could do to thank you for saving my life."

She turned around and looked at him and said "Perhaps, how about I meet you down in the restaurant after I get changed." "Certainly, see you down there then." He said with a smile and turned to leave. As the door closed behind him she moved over to the closet opening it, inside she found a single green silk button up blouse with a pair of pants made from a blue material. On the foot rest at the bottom of the closet there was a pair of shoes with laces up the front of them. They also appeared to have a white "c" with a long tail on its end. She thought those were a bit strange but she didn't let it bother her too much. She removed her nightgown and put on the clothing she had found and to her surprise they fit her body perfectly and rather snugly and she then slipped on the shoes and tied them. She also found a bag which upon opening she found items of makeup along with something that was called a passport according to its cover. She found that the bag had straps and upon throwing it over her shoulder it seemed to handle nicely and was comfortable. She let the bag drop on the dresser in front of the mirror "Might as well freshen up first before I go downstairs." She said out loud. After brushing her hair with a brush she found in the bag and applying some of the makeup she placed everything back in the bag slinging it back over her shoulder and headed out of the room and down the stairs to meet Mr. Peck and his friends.

She entered the restaurant and searched for the person she had met earlier and spotted him sitting with a three other men. He looked over at her and smiled and upon her approaching their table she noticed the other three watching her intently. "Well my dear it's nice that you have come to join us." Templeton smiled. "Guys, please allow me to introduce Ms. Marty King." "Hello." She said as she sat down in the offered chair and for some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable to be around them in spite of them staring at her. The gentleman who appeared to be the oldest of the four sitting there said, "Welcome, my name is John Smith." He then continued introducing the men around the table. "You already know Templeton Peck. The rather large black gentleman to my left is B.A. and to his left is Mr. Murdock." She nodded to each in turn. Mr. Smith then said "I want to thank you for helping out Peck here." "Well he did enter my room unannounced so the least I could do would be to help him out since he was in such distress," Marty replied." So where are you gentlemen from?" she asked. "We are from across the pond in America" Peck responded, "And we need to get going if we are going to make our boat." "What a wonderful idea, may I join you?" "I've never been to America." Marty said. Smith spoke up, "No I don't think that would be…" at that moment the glass at the front of the restaurant exploded inward and a loud voice echoed over the explosion, "Smith you and your team are under arrest." The four men moved as though in concert as they look feverishly around for some kind of weapon to use to help them escape. Marty who had stood up as well with an odd feeling in her head reached into her handbag and pulled out a .44 magnum and aimed it at one of the men and pulled the trigger. "BOOM" echoed around the restaurant as the man fell down dead. This provided the stall in the combat that the team had been looking for. Peck then grabbed Marty and ran out through the kitchen to a waiting van. They entered the van one at a time and as Marty attempted to follow suit Smith grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You can't come with us" He said. Marty with her green eyes flashing looked at Smith and stated "If it were not for me you would have been either shot or under arrest!" And with that she then pushed past a stunned Smith and entered the van. At that moment Smith knew enough not to irritate this lady as much as possible and with that thought he also climbed into the van.

However had she bothered to look back she would have seen a small man with a short nose a little facial hair watching her intently. Then as he was waving at her, "You are in good hands now my dear." He said to himself as he recalled the face he had seen in the back of the van as it pulled away. Yes that was the one thing his friend Medochian was very capable of was making the world believe he was crazy.

TBC

(AN: Hope everyone likes it so far. This is my first fan fiction ever. So please be kind. Please RR)

(AN: Just a quick little note, that I'm revising all my chapters cause I knew there were some errors and tried to fix them before but was having trouble until now.)


	2. Chapter One: 20 years later

Disclaimer: While the majority of this belongs to JK Rowling, Sebastian belongs to a friend of mine, gracious enough to lend him out for this particular work. Marty King and the plot are my creations, and the only part I take credit for.

Summary: 20 years have past, a young woman who was a witch, then became a mercenary only to become her true self again when she learns she will have to face her past.

Chapter 1: The Mission (20 years later)

As the rain fell down across the park a woman holding a black umbrella over her head to keep from getting wet wondered for the hundredth time if this was really a good idea. The woman was striking standing at five foot seven inches tall with shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes. Rachel Sinclair felt ill at ease, yet the personal ad she had answered could not have been mistaken.

Nervously fidgeting on a bench with the torn out ad in her pocket she scanned the park. She saw several people walking by with their dogs of all shapes and sizes, a couple of workman working on a pole near the west park entrance with a Mass Power logo on their truck. 'I can't believe the power company has men working to restore the power in this area in a middle of a rain storm! Don't they realize it's dangerous? Stupid ' she thought as she shook her head and continued to look around.

There was also a pair of woman giggling on a park bench about 50 feet away from her. She smiled and thought ruefully it had been a long time since she had laughed. The smile soon vanished from her face as she noticed a homeless man walking down the path checking the garbage bins as he moved slowly towards her. She instinctively curled her nose up in disgust. She was not a mean person but the wet weather undoubtedly would make the sweat of the homeless person very robust.

She sat back down and looked at her watch. The voice that had spoke to her on the phone had been very specific right down to the bench she was supposed to sit at, this very park and on this very day, very hour and minute which had passed twenty minutes ago. This was irritating her since she was a very punctual person. 'This is ridiculous can't these people be on time!'

With a loud squeak she noted the arrival of the homeless man who looked at her "Spare change lady?" He asked hopefully. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet not realizing that her gloved hand had also pulled out the ad she had been carrying around. It had fallen to the ground and the homeless man bend down and picked it up with a speed that was born of racing to get your next meal. He opened it up and he looked at it.

It read:

Are you in trouble? Are you in distress?

Have you tried all you can to fix the problem?

Do the police not believe or can not help you?

Then contact Worcester 555-6578 and tell us your

Story.

She stared at the man intently she realized this was her contact from the phone conversation. This was one of the people who could help her get her revenge. They could help her get what she wanted.

The voice of the homeless man brought her back out of her thoughts as he said in a gravelly voice "Here lady you dropped this." As he handed it back to her. She smiled tiredly and gave the man a ten dollar bill and said "Thanks". The man smiled and took the money before moving on to the garbage can on her left. As he dug into the trash can he said to her

"Now, what would a woman like you, want with the A-Team?"

She was startled as she looked at the man "I...I…I need help" she stammered.

The man's voice had changed and became a deep baritone voice which replied "Well you're going to get it, walk to the end of the path and get in the back of the power truck and don't say anything." Before he put an unlit cigar into his mouth and continued to looking through the garbage. She got up and began walking towards the power truck now realizing that the men were actually working on their truck. She said nothing but got into the back of it.

Once inside it was as if people materialized out of thin air. A young looking man got into the back of the truck and closed the door tight. The first thing she noticed was his blue eyes as he said "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." he then moved past her bench seat towards the front of the truck.

She then noticed the two women who had been sitting across from her in the park get into the side door that slid open and after closing it behind them they too sat down the bench on the other side of the van, and proceed to look at her intently.

Both were wearing heavy rain slickers to keep out the driving rain but they then slowly pulled back their hoods to show a pair of striking faces. One a brunette and the other a redhead looked at her and smiled as her face turned to alarm.

"No worries dear, you are in very capable hands now." Said the brunette who had spoken smiled. The redhead was smiling cordially but her green eyes were flashing with mirth as she watched the woman fidget under her gaze.

A rather large black man got into the front of the truck and turned it over. The engine which she would have expected to be very loud was actually very well tuned and almost silent. It was at his point the young man returned and sat up front saying "Okay we're all here let's go." With that they drove off.

Rachel was silent as were the others. As she watched the two women the redhead eventually stopped staring at her while her eyes were on her. As soon as Rachel looked away she found out this was not the case as the auburn woman would carefully steal away glances when she did not think she was being watched. The woman then would look at her from time to time during the ride but nothing more and this made Rachel even more fidgety.

They arrived at what looked like an abandon warehouse by the river and the truck stopped for a moment while the young man who was sitting up front got out and opened up the door of the warehouse. He then proceeded to let the truck come inside before closing the door again.

They exited the truck and Rachel upon looking around the warehouse found it was not very big in size and some of it was covered in dust and there were a group of chairs arranged around the room. They each chose a chair and Rachel noticed the woman she thought was a red head had removed the wig from her head and taking the pins out letting her black hair fall past her shoulders. The woman looked at Rachel who had a shocked look on her face smiled and shrugged placing the wig in a bag she had.

Rachel looked at each of the people in turn and felt very uncomfortable under their gaze. They sat there and looked at each other for a better part of a half an hour in strained and uncomfortable silence when Rachel heard the opening and closing of a door which struck out into the silence of the room.

In walked a man dressed in a beige jacket, black slacks, snake skin boots, and with a cigar hanging from his mouth He sat down next to the dark haired woman and when he spoke Rachel recognized it as the same voice she had heard in the park from the homeless man.

"Sorry about all of the confusion but we had to make sure you were who you said you were Ms. Sinclair." The man stated. He had the brunette do a back ground check on Ms. Sinclair and found it very interesting. Her father Michael Sinclair had been an art curator. From what the man could gather from following her around today in disguise he realized she had no connection with the military. He had followed the power truck in the van to the warehouse hiding it out of sight and watched as the others went inside. He had waited awhile before he had gone in himself.

Rachel said "I see and please call me Rachel." She was still trying to figure out who these people were.

"Alright Rachel, let me introduce you to the team." "I'm Hannibal Smith, this is Marty King, Amy Allen, Templeton Peck and the big guy is B.A." The man pointed to each person in turn, and Rachel nodded to each in turn.

"So Rachel what can the A-Team do for you?" He asked.

"Well." Rachel began "I'm trying to track down a group of killers who have fled the country." That is all well and good but why us?" He asked

"Because there is no one else that can get near them. You people have made a career of doing impossible things." She replied. "We can do great things but we usually stay within the country." Hannibal stated.

Marty then spoke up "The flattery is good, but what did these people do?"

"They killed my father Michael and my sister Sonia in a bombing." Rachel said trying to control her anger.

"Your father was Michael Sinclair?" Amy asked.

Rachel nodded "Yes, he was an art curator who looked for rare and priceless art. He was looking for one particular piece and he started to rub certain people the wrong way." Rachel paused for a moment.

"What was the piece of art he was looking for?" Hannibal asked.

"It was a very rare painting done by Degas; it was the last one he had done before he died." Rachel replied. "The painting was in the procession of a private collector before it was stolen. It had been missing for over 80 years before my father found it." "I don't know why he and Sonia were killed and that is why I want you people to find them."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Face asked.

Rachel nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with documents in it. "The last location was a warehouse in London, England."

With that Marty felt a little twinge in her spine as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. 'Why does that place make me feel so uneasy?' She thought but then she reasoned she had followed these men all over and so would follow them until something stopped her. She shivered slightly which no one noticed except Hannibal but he filed it away thinking she was just cold.

He looked at each member of his team and they all nodded in agreement and with that he stood up and said with a grin "Well Rachel it looks like you just hired the A-team."

Rachel smiled "That great." "Do you have the money for our services Rachel as was instructed?" Hannibal asked. "Oh yes, I have it right here 450,000 dollars as requested." She said taking another envelope out of her purse and handing it over to Smithwho tossed it over to Peck.

"Thank you will be in touch." Hannibal stated. Rachel gathered her umbrella and shaking hands with each of them walked out of the warehouse.

(AN: And the adventure continues. Why does London seem to make Marty so uneasy? The next chapter will hopefully explain it for every one. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I also want to thank my beta reader Joceyln you're the best.)


	3. Chapter Two: Preparing and Questions

Chapter 2

After Rachel had given them the money for their services she left the warehouse feeling some what better.

Marty still wasn't feeling right. She was confused as to why London of all places would make her feel this way. 'I shouldn't let it bother me, I mean it's been 20 years since I left London, oh well maybe this trip will turn out for the best.' She thought. She got up out of her chair and began to pace wishing she had a cigarette or something even though she didn't smoke.

Hannibal watched her with a worried look on his face he knew she had never acted like this before. 'We will have to try and keep an eye on her when we get to London.' He thought.

Marty then turned around and faced the others and asked "Okay what do we do next?"

"First we have to spring Murdock from the VA." Hannibal said taking a puff from his cigar.

"Why do we need that fool?" BA growled "We not going on an airplane!"

Marty was getting annoyed listening to his constant rants about Murdock "BA, how else are we going to get to London. Swim." She said sarcastically.

"Of course we are going to fly and I don't want to hear anymore of your bitching!" She snapped. B.A. opened his mouth to speak again but one look from her and he snapped it shut and didn't say another word.

The others were a bit taken back by her attitude. "Calm down Baby, everything is going to work out." Hannibal replied trying to calm her down.

Marty at first didn't seem convinced and then she sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Just feel a bit on edge and its bugging me."

"We better get out of here before any military types show up." Hannibal said getting up from his chair "And spring Murdock."

They slowly came out of the back part of the warehouse. Hannibal had stashed the van there earlier they climbed in and B.A. gunned it tearing out there like a bat out of hell.

Usually Face would pull a con to get Murdock out but they didn't have the time. "Baby give Murdock a call." Hannibal said. Marty pulled out her cell phone and dialed the VA's number

_'Good Morning Veterans Administration Hospital'_

"Yes I wish to speak to H.M Murdock he is in your Psychiatric Ward."

'_Talk to me?_'

"Hey Murdock, this is Marty."

'_Hey Baby, what's shaken hot stuff?_'

Marty grinned "Listen be ready to bust out of there got a job and will be there in 20 minutes."

_'You got it Baby see ya in 20._' Murdock said.

"Okay." Marty said hanging up her phone and giving Hannibal the thumbs upsignal grinning. They had given her the nickname Baby ever since she been with them cause according to them she is the youngest member. Even next to Amy she still looked like she did at 19.

They arrived at the V.A hospital just as Murdock came running out of the large white building with two guys in white coats hot on his trail. Marty reached over and slide open the side door on the van and Murdock jumped in. He was landing on top of Marty as she closed the door after him.

"Hit it B.A." Hannibal said and B.A. hit the gas and took off down the street. Murdock fell off of Marty as the van turned a corner for which Marty was grateful for. Murdock grinned as he managed to get up and slid into his usual seat.

"Hey guys and gals, where are we off to this time?" Murdock asked.

"London, England" Marty replied with a knot still in her stomach.

"Why there?" He asked. Hannibal filled him in on what was going on. When he was finished Murdock sat back for a minute and grinned.

"Very Good, we haven't been there since we first met Baby here." Murdock said in his best British accent still grinning. Marty laughed nervously. Amy smiled she knew about their first meeting with Marty and thought it was amusing that she had saved their butts.

"We will have to get passports." Hannibal said.

"Well since I still have mine I can certainly make passports for you four as well using mine as a guide." Marty stated grinning. Hannibal smiled "Great."

Amy who had been listening to this seemed a bit disappointed "I gather I can't come with you guys this time." Hannibal said "No, you can't…." but before Hannibal could finish what he was going to say Amy replied whining a bit "Its not fair Marty gets to go."

Marty was getting agitated "Like I really want to go back to London after all this time!" "But it seems I don't have a fucking choice!" 'What the hell is wrong with me? You would think I would be happy about going back there. Arrgh, this is so frustrating and if Amy doesn't quit her whining I'm going to slap her!'

Hannibal decided he better calm things down 'Baby looks like she going to slap Amy senseless if I don't do something.' Hannibal took a deep breath and said "Baby calm down, Amy we need you to stay behind to be our liaison for Ms. Sinclair."

Amy agreed but gave Marty a dirty look anyways. Marty returned the look ten fold making Amy shiver cause unknown to Marty her eyes were a very deep dark green and seemed to be flashing a green fire. 'What is wrong with her eyes? She had never been this edgy with me before.' Amy thought to herself and realized that the others took no notice of this. 'That's strange why didn't they notice?' Amy didn't say anything else and decided it would be best if she did stay behind.


	4. Chapter Three: London

It was a very beautiful day when they arrived in London. Marty had made the passports for the others. They had tricked B.A. onto the plane which was not easy in itself they had to drug him after he had caused a scene at the LA airport. He had woken up once they had landed and was none to happy but Marty calmed him down. Hannibal still couldn't figure out how she could always manage to do that. Marty was still feeling a bit uneasy has they landed at Heathrow Airport and she still couldn't fathom why but soon felt very comfortable once they got off the plane which was odd but she soon shrugged it off. They were going to bring weapons with them but Marty had suggested maybe they could acquire them here so theywouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble with customs. Course Marty had some how manage to bring her gun along and customs didn't even notice even though they were staring right at when they were going through their stuff. This confused Marty but she didn't let it show.

As they made there way outside to the streets of London, Marty whistled for a cab. One pulled up and they loaded their luggage into the trunk and climbed in with Marty in the front.

"Where can I take you?" The driver asked. "The Good Fellows Inn it's on McKenzie." Face replied. "Okay Mate." And with that the driver pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street. Marty looked out the window most of the time she felt good to be home but it seemed to her that this wasn't exactly home. She soon put it aside thinking it was nothing. She knew she had to concentrate first on the mission then see what happens after that. Hannibal had noticed her sense of uneasiness while they were on the plane he had asked her about it but she claimed it was nothing. He had seen her relax a bit once they got off the plane and she seemed very confident once they left the airport.

They arrived at the Inn and after taking their luggage out the guys headed inside; Marty went to pay the driver when he said "It's been taken care of, Ms. King." Marty looked at him stunned she never told this man her name. "Thank you." Marty replied still a bit confused. The driver winked at her and drove off. Marty shivered as she walked inside feeling very odd indeed.

As she walked in she saw the others at the front desk checking in, Hannibal looked over at her and smiled. She gave a small smile in return she still felt strange about what had just happened. She then decided to let it go for now until they finish with this task that they were being paid to do.

"You alright, Baby?" Hannibal asked as she came up to them. She smiled "Yes I'm fine." They then made their way up the stairs to the top floor; Face had somehow managed to get a fairly large room. Marty looked around the sparsley furnished sitting area with a large overstuffed sofa a few chairs a small table with a mirror over it and doors she assumed that lead to the bedrooms, she set her smaller bag down on the little table.

"Sorry there are only four bedrooms soBaby is going to have double up with Hannibal." Face replied noticing the look on Marty's face because she had blushed slightly.

She didn't seem to like the sound of that because she would normally have shared a room with Amy. Marty sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy, not that she was uncomfortable sharing a bed with one of them, but they moved to damn much in their sleep. "Well I could take the couch." She replied sheepishly.

Hannibal looked at her like she had slapped him. "What's wrong with bunking with me you never minded before?" Marty blushed "Alright, I'm sorry Hannibal." With that Marty took her bags and walked to the last door on the right opening it and entered the room. The others just shook their heads they couldn't figure what was up with her. She had never protested before she was usually flirting with one of them even though the truth is she really had her eye on Hannibal but nobody stated this fact to each other or to her cause she would just flat out deny it.

As she entered the bedroom she observed it for a moment, it was a nice room. There was a large four poster bed with green silk sheets and black comforter, over in one corner there was a large mahogany dresser with a mirror over it and a door that led to the bathroom. A funny feeling came over her has she looked back at the bedding. 'Why do those colors remind me of something or someone?' She thought to herself but it left just as quickly as it entered. She shrugged and placed her bag on the bed and sat down rubbing her temples. 'This is all very odd and on top of that I have a splitting headache all of a sudden.' She thought. Hannibal soon came in and noticed this "You okay?" "Just have splitting headache." Marty replied. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a bottle of aspirin and handed it to her. "Here take these; I'll get you a glass of water." He said heading into the bathroom.

He came back out with a glass of water and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said as she took the pills they tasted bitter. 'Yuck, why couldn't I just take a headache potion for this….wait a minute where did that come from?' She thought shivering again but not so Hannibal would notice.

"Your welcome, now let us get back to the sitting room we need to discuss the plan I have in mind" Hannibal said with a grin.

Marty groaned and shook her head mumbling to herself "He's on the Jazz again." She sighed getting up off the bed, placed the glass on the dresser and followed Hannibal out to the sitting room where the others were waiting.

The looks on their faces when they saw Hannibal they knew and Marty grinned. She sat down next to Face on the couch and waited to hear what kind of plan Hannibal had cooked up.

"What's the plan Hannibal?" Murdock asked.

Hannibal had sat down in a chair nearby took out a cigar and lit it. He sat there for a few moments puffing on it. Marty watched him she was getting a little anxious and she hated it when he does this. 'Would he just start talking already?' She thought.

"Baby, can you give me those papers Rachel gave us." He said suddenly making Marty jump a bit.

Marty got up and went and dug into her handbag that was lying on small table and came back with the papers handing them to Hannibal.

"We need to check out the warehouse where they were last seen, any volunteers?"

Nobody said anything for a minute then Hannibal said "Face you and Murdock should go take a look at it."

Face looked at him with narrow eyes "I thought you were looking for volunteers."

Hannibal smiled "Yes, but I figured that would be the only way to get you do it."

Marty then spoke up trying to suppress a grin "Wait a minute we need weapons I mean they can't just go in there unprotected that would be suicide."

"Well don't you still have your gun Baby?" He asked.

"Yes I do but I'm not letting them use it. I am very fond of that gun." She stated.

"Hey wait a minute how did you get your gun pass customs?" Murdock asked.

Marty looked at him and shrugged "Beats me." And she didn't say anything more about it. Hannibal then decided that since Marty is from here she should be the one to lead them to the warehouse. The three of them set off and once they got to the warehouse, Marty had stood on a crate that was up against the side wall and looked into one of the windows covered with dirt and wiped it a bit with her hand. As she peered inside the place looked empty but then something caught her eye at what she thought was a black and grey tabby cat walking around. The cat seemed to have stopped and looked up at her for a minute and Marty noticed strange markings around the cat's eyes. A funny feeling came over her and she closed her eyes for a second not believing what she was seeing but when she opened them again the cat was gone and the place was empty once more. 'Must be seeing things' she thought to herself.

"Can you see anything?" Murdock asked. This snapped Marty out of her trance.

"The place is empty, damn it where the hell did they go." Marty exclaimed getting down off the crate and Murdock handed her a handkerchief so she could wipe the dirt of her hand.

Face was silent for a minute and said "Well, I have some contacts here so maybe I can find out where they are." "Let's go back to the inn we need to talk to Hannibal and come up with another plan." Face said.

"We also need some weapons Face." Murdock replied.

"Leave it to me." Face said with a grin and they went back to the inn. Marty still had a funny feeling around her but she figured it was nothing or was it?

Meanwhile…..

As the sun began to drop over the ancient castle the features of the man grew more and more distinctive. Yes he thought things are finally in motion. Soon the bearer will return to this accused place and this time the flame will not be enough to stop the darkness. The man turned and all that could be seen as the last light of the sun passed over the minarets of the castle was a deep mahogany robe before the shadows swallowed the figure completely.

Unknown to the man he was being watched from the underbrush; a dark striped cat slipped from the foliage and scurried back to the castle. Once the feline was gone had it looked back it would have seen a pair of glowing red eyes and heard a soft malevolent laughter echoing on the wind " Now all the pieces are finally in motion."

TBC

(A/N: I wanted to take a moment and thank piratebloodprincessheart for the reviews you been leaving me I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter is to your liking.)


	5. Chapter Four: Visions

With the connections that Face had they were able to obtain a few weapons for everyone. To the others at least it seemed that Marty and Hannibal were getting closer. Marty was still in denial and wouldn't admit her feelings although she did manage to play along. She was feeling really odd about their relationship. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it didn't feel right like she wasn't suppose to be with him but someone else. Face hobnobbing with the rich and powerful merchants in the area had also netted them the information about an alley the men they were searching for were hiding in. With that Hannibal formed a plan and put it into action.

As the sunlight began illuminating the causeways and alleys of the city of London, a female gray and black tabby cat was a witness to a startling event. She observed five individuals making their way down a dead end alley cautiously in their pursuit of three others.

Hannibal was wearing a beige overcoat and holding an Ingram Mac 10. His eyes were shinning like cobalt scanning the alley. He was wearing a crooked smile as he moved slowly down the alley. He was for lack of a better term on the Jazz. He points to Face and waves him forward.

Face who was crouching behind a group of trash cans, nodded and began slowly slinking his way down the brightening alley carrying a modified over under double barreled shotgun. He felt very over dressed wearing a dark blue suit, blue tie and black shoes considering what he was doing.

He was scanning the alley and spotted one of the men out of the corner of his eye hiding behind a dumpster and he said in a very refined voice that seemed to flow like liquid cream "You better just come out now while you are still able to. I mean really this is wreaking havoc on my suit so could we end this now."

The response to his request was what he had expected as one of the men stood up holding an AK-47 letting loose hot lead down the alley. Face in turn returned fire. He then turned to face B.A and nodded to him.

B.A. looked back at Face and gave him thumbs up sign. He then unhooked a pair of odd looking containers from his belt. He pulled the pins and rolled them down the alley leaving in its wake nothing but an acrid smell of pepper and liver as the vapors filled the end of the alley.

As the smoked filled the air he picked up his own Ingram Mac 10 and fired off a volley of shots which careened and bounced off the 300 year old stone.

Three men from the end of the alley each holding AK-47's stood up from their hiding places behind a dumpster and began to move as the homemade tear gas gilled their lungs. They started to run down the alley but before they could take a few steps a huge fishing net fell on top of them covering them dragging them to the ground. The last thing they saw was a huge black and gold fist knocking them into dreamland.

Hannibal smiled placed a cigar in his mouth and said "I love it when a plan comes together." As he said those words he looked up and saw Marty and Murdock and gave them the thumbs up.

Murdock who was on the left hand side roof wearing a fedora with a feather in it and his old beat up leather jacket. Taking a puff from his cigarette and chuckling softly to himself called over to Marty who was standing on the other roof in his best Bogey impersonation "Well, sweetheart I told you we would get the drop on those misfits."

Marty who was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves, a simple white sleeveless blouse, Leather jacket and black boots laughed "Yes Holmes, brilliant strategy." She scanned the alley to make sure all was clear when she locked eyes with Hannibal for a moment and smiled.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a grey and black tabby cat at first she didn't think much of it but she then noticed the strange markings around the eyes they looked liked they were glasses sitting on the cat's nose. 'That can't be the same cat I saw earlier' She blinked her green eyes softly as the cat looked right back at her she suddenly had a feeling of recognition towards the cat. She shook herself and said softly "No, it couldn't be." But as soon as she said those words the cat disappeared.

She shook herself again as a prickly feeling went up her spine. Murdock saw her face turning pale called over to her and asked "You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Marty looked back over at Murdock not sure what to say at first then in a soft voice said "Yes I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I knew." She then turned and left the roof quietly shuddering and muttering to no one in particular "It couldn't have been her; it could not have been…"

After Marty came down from the roof she was still muttering to herself. 'That couldn't have been her….then again.' She thought then stood still suddenly as her mind unlocked a memory that had seemed so long ago.…..

("You don't know what you are getting yourself into my dear. This is very dangerous." A stern woman said. "Professor McGonagall I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation besides I'm not going to be alone I have help. " Marty said. McGonagall looked at her and sighed "Martintha, I know I can't talk you out of this but please be careful…..")

Hannibal walked over towards Marty she looked sad and so far away in thought "Baby, are you alright?" He asked snapping Marty out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Marty was feeling so confused and her head was beginning to hurt. She needed to clear her head too many strange things have been happening to her since she got here.

She started to walk away from Hannibal when he called to her "Where you going?" She turned back and replied "I need to go for walk I will meet you guys later okay." With that she walked off feeling confused and sad all at once and making Hannibal wonder what was wrong with her.

Marty walked towards the park and sat down on a near by bench feeling more confused then ever when she finds herself staring at a fountain and this seems to trigger another memory……

(She was walking down the hall heading towards her rooms when her bag split open and all her books spilled to the floor. "Great". She had been having a really bad day so far and it seemed to her it was getting worse. She started to pick up her books when she heard someone say "Here I'll give you a hand." She looked up to see a tall boy with long lanky black hair, with the blackest eyes she had ever seen. She smiled as He got down on his knees and helped to picked up her books for her. 'He seems really nice; I wonder what his name is' He then stood up and looked at her sheepishly "I don't believe we met before my name is Severus Snape." She smiled and said "Nice to meet you Severus, My name is Martintha Parapetis and thank you for helping me pick up my books….")

She feels an unfamiliar tingle up her spine again 'Oh goddess what is wrong with me? What are these memories my mind is brining forward? Is my name really Martintha?' It finally dawned on her who the person was she remembered and her heart seemed to leap from chest 'Severus, how could I have forgotten about you.' Getting a bit freaked out now she gets up off the bench and continues to walk down the path and not paying attention to where she is going. Her mind occupied with thoughts and feelings.

After awhile she realizes she is lost and wondering how she is going to get back to where she came from when a voice on her right startles her "Lost your way dearie?" Marty looks over to see an old miser sitting there on the bench, she nods to him and he then says "Shame tis a shame, just remember the paths we walk are remembered byour feet and hearts if not by our heads…." He then points her in the right direction. Marty is dumbstruck at first when she remembers that Severus said that to her before…..

(They had been walking towards the library when the Marauder Gang showed up and started to harass them both. "Well, if it isn't Snivellus and his girlfriend." James Potter sneered. Severus gave him a scowl "Go away and leave us alone Potter." Martintha gave Potter a rather nasty look as well and said "Sod off Potter!" "Really Parapetis why are you with this greasy git when you could do so much better?" Martintha looked at him again and said with a sneer to rival Severus's "You listen to me Potter, Its none of your concern who I associate with and you will do well to mind your own bloody business!" With that she and Severus walked off both of them so angry they really weren't paying attention to where they were going as they were walking up the stairs. The stairs suddenly started to move and they braced themselves until it stopped. They soon found themselves lost and Marty was angry and starting to get upset cause she had let Potter get to her again. The place the stairs had stopped was the third floor corridor it was covered with dust and cobwebs. They stood there for a momentand started to walk around trying to find a way outand Martintha who was normally calm started to panic "Great we are lost…could this day get any better." Severus looked at her and shrugged "I don't know but we will find our way out of here." She sat down on the floor tears began to well up in her eyes Severus sat down next to her trying to figure out a way to calm her even though he was not very good at this by any means. He said the only thing that came to mind "I know this won't sound right Martintha but just remember the paths we walk are remembered byour feet and hearts, if not by our heads." This didn't seem to help so he put his arm around her trying to comfort her. His awkward embrace tightened as she clung to his larger, spare form. As she buried her face in his chest weeping, his hand, nearly trembling sought to comfort her, the motions at first so ridged and strange for these hands, his hands…soon though the warmth of her form melted the last of the ice in his heart and fingertips, and he consoled her openly stroking her hair. She soon calmed down and Severus didn't know what came over him but he placed his hand on her chin and turned her face up to him staring into her green eyes. He placed his lips on hers and gave her an awkward kiss. He was surprised when she returned the kiss and deepened it. When they broke apart they smiled at each other……)

"Dearie you should get going it looks like its going to rain soon." The old man said snapping Marty out her trance.

Marty couldn't say or do anything but nod her head and walked in the direction the old man gave then remembered that she didn't thank him but as she turned around to do so the old man was no longer there and she knew she hadn't seen him move from the bench it was as if he disappeared into thin air. Marty shivered wrapped her jacket tightly around herself and walked away feeling more confused then ever. 'So much for a relaxing walk' she thought.

Later that day after she had caught up with the others they were lounging at one of the outside tables at a restaurant on the north side of London. They were each having a nice strong drink to help them unwind. Everyone but Marty had finished their drinks and ordered a second one. She was still feeling mixed up about what she had been remembering.

Hannibal looked over at Marty her eyes were reflecting a deep sadness and looked out of focus as if she was remembering things. He then asked in a gentle soothing voice "What is the matter Baby?" Marty looked at him and smiled slightly "Its nothing, I'm just not thirsty."

As with London the sky began to darken. A soft wind began to pick up and was blowing gently through Marty's hair but she didn't seem to notice. The maitre'd of the restaurant came out and said "Please come inside before this storm hits." As the team began collecting themselves to move their party inside Marty didn't move. Hannibal was very concerned he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her he asked "Baby, what is wrong I've never seen you this depressed?" Marty didn't know what to say so she just said "Nothing, I'm just remembering some things that's all. Go inside I'll be along in a minute or two." She then looked at him and smiled "Don't worry I won't get as wet as I usually do." Hannibal grinned kissed her on the forehead and with a nod followed the rest of the team inside.

The wind began to pick up a little more and began blowing papers and other things down by the tables. As she continued to stare at her drink the wind deposited a piece of what at first glance appeared to be newsprint. Marty absently looked down at the newsprint and her voice caught in her throat as she saw the headline that read…….TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT TO BE HELD AT HOGWARTS! Under the caption was a picture of the grand school with its minarets standing tall and flags whipping in the wind. Marty was dumbfounded for a minute and with a shaking hand reached out and took hold of the paper so that would not blow away.

'It's been so long since I've seen The Daily Prophet' Marty thought as she started to read the paper. She smiled as she began to recognize several names and the occasional face enclosed within the paper.

She then spotted a column that she hadn't seen in years called "Tabby Says" but as she was reading the column her face to anyone watching had turned white as she read one particular letter…….

Tabby Says…….

Dear Tabby,

I have a friend who I went to school with who I desperately need to find.

What should I so? She really needs to come home.

Signed

MM

When Marty read the response to the letter she just about fell out of her chair…..

Dear MM,

Sometimes those that we are looking for know that they are missed even if

They are in hiding.

Isn't that right Ms. King? I believe it's time for you to return to your true home.

Marty sat there completely stunned until a memory came to her mind that has haunted her for years even in her dreams……

("Sebastian, if something goes wrong and this doesn't work I don't want other people in trouble because of me." Martintha said. "Martintha I keep telling you that it takes a special group of people to pull this off with you and you only have Severus and I know how special he is to you." "I would strongly advise not to try this right now."

"Sebastian, I know I have the right people to help with this and Severus is very special to me and I don't want to lose him. I have to try this but if this doesn't work please keep him safe." Promise me that Sebastian." "Alright my dear I will be watching you both. Oh by the way Martha wanted me to give you this pendant she didn't tell me why so don't ask." "Be careful Martintha…..)

Just then the sky began to loosen its hold on its contents and a soft gentle rain began to fall which pulled Marty from her contemplation over the column and the long ago memory. 'Well I should get in there before I get wet.' Marty thought as she placed the paper back on the table for a moment to get her jacket when the wind picked up again and carried the newspaper away.

Marty shouted "NO!" as she started to chase after it when Hannibal came out and placed his hand on her shoulder and said softly "Come on Baby, you need to come inside." She felt more depressed then ever and could feel the tears in her eyes well up but she fought them back sighing she nodded picked up her jacket and let Hannibal lead her inside.

Before they got to the main bar Hannibal stopped her and asked again "What is the matter you have been acting strange since we got here?" She not quiet sure how to tell him so she simply said "I just remembered someone I have to go and visit before we leave."

Hannibal looked puzzled for a minute "Who is that?"

Marty responded with sadness and a slight smile. "Someone I thought I would neverhear fromagain." And then she made her way inside not saying anything else and leaving Hannibal a bit confused as he followed her inside.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

Once inside the restaurant the others did their best to try and pick up Marty's spirit and get her out of the mood she had been in. She put on a good face fooling everyone except Hannibal.

He knew something was wrong with Marty but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He began to study her face trying to see if there was anything that would give him a clue but she was unreadable. 'Something is going on she has never acted like this before. Once I get her alone we are going to have to talk.' He thought.

Marty could feel Hannibal's eyes on her 'I know he is wondering what's wrong with me lately. I wish I could tell him but there's so much that I don't know.' 'I'm just going to have come up with something….but what?' she thought.

Later when they went back to the hotel the others had called it a night but when Marty went to do the same Hannibal stopped her "Baby, we need to talk." Marty sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asked knowing damn well what he wanted. "What is wrong I have never seen you this depressed before? What gives?" He asked as he sat down beside her a lit a cigar.

Marty swallowed and looking deep into his blue eyes knowing in her mind what she wanted to say but insteadshe said "A person who I never expected to hear from again has come back into my life."

Hannibal looked at her quizzically "Who?" he asked with just a bit of jealousy in his voice. 'It better not be another guy.'

Marty smiled ' He thinks it's another guy' and said "No, nothing like that, she watched over me and helped me when I was younger. In essence she was the only true family I had, I have I mean."

Hannibal puffed on his cigar and to Marty it looked like he was thinking in essence so was she because after going over the memories again in her mind she realized that she was a witch but she was still confused. 'Why is it now that all this is coming back to me? What is pulling me back to the place I left all those years ago? More importantly why did I leave my home?'

She stifled a yawn "Look I'm really tired could we talk about this in the morning."

Hannibal looked at with narrowed eyes 'What is she hiding' then said in his voice he uses for giving orders "Alright will let you off the hook for right now Baby but we are going to talk in the morning you got it." Marty gave a small smile 'Hmm now is the time to smooth things over just a bit' and got up from the couch and with a wink she said in her best sultry voice "Now let's get to bed." He smiled putting out his cigar in a nearby ashtray and quipped as he got off the couch "Flirt"

Marty laughed as she walked into the bedroom with Hannibal right behind her. She had gone into the bathroom and Hannibal being as sneaky as he was managed to get behind her and wrap his arms around her waist stealing a kiss on her ear. Marty shivered even though lately she and Hannibal had been getting friendlier she still felt this wasn't right.' I don't know why this doesn't feel right? I mean its not like I don't know him at all. No this is right...it has to be.' She thought and with a smile on her lips she managed to turn around while still in his arms to face him and kissed him.

Marty went to sleep that night a bit confused and after a moment of tossing and turning she finally fell into a fitful sleep. Sometime during the night she began to dream…..

(She was outside and the weather was quiet warm. She realized as she looked around that she was standing in a cemetery and it seemed that she was at a funeral. She spotted the casket and notices all the yellow and white roses surrounding it. 'I wonder whose funeral this is' She also noticed a group of people wearing what at first to her mind were funny looking clothing but then she looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing the same kind of clothing. As Marty stepped closer she saw out of the corner of her eye someone leaning up against a tree near by. As she got a closer look she instantly knew who it was…'Severus' He was dressed in black and staring towards the casket with a mixture of hatred and sadness. As she continued to watch, the funeral soon came to a close and each person that was there placed a yellow rose beside the casket. After they were gone Marty noticed that Severus was the only one left and was walking slowly up to the casket. Marty followed him cause she was curious as to who the person was that had passed. She watched him as he laid a black rose inside the casket and whisper "Rest in Peace My Love" and gives that person a kiss and slowly walked away.

Marty slowly made her way towards the casket and was shocked to see that it was her that was lying in the casket….)

Marty woke up and sat straight up in bed sweating and her heart was pounding. 'I can't be dead, I'm right here…oh god I'm so confused……' She slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake up Hannibal and crept out into the living area. She stayed there the rest of the night she couldn't sleep. Memories of her past were playing over and over again in her mind. One in particular stood out more then anything……

("I can't believe the damn Ministry doesn't believe what we are trying to tell them…what a bunch of morons including that idiot Fudge!" Martintha exclaimed pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. "Yes they are dolts Martintha so it is up to us to stop this creature since no one will listen." Martintha stopped pacing and faced Severus saying "You do realize that if something goes wrong I'm going to be in even bigger trouble then I am now. Tell me Severus are you sure you want to risk helping me with this?" "Yes Martintha I am willing to risk everything to help you and you know that." Severus said giving her a genuine smile and pulled Martintha onto his lap kissing her and said "I love you,")

Marty came out her trance more confused then ever. She couldn't understand what all this meant. She sat there on the couch for a while then decided that she needed to get some air.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed one of the security cards from the coffee table and headed out.

As she walked around London she kept wondering how she was going to explain anything to Hannibal or the others for that matter.

Marty soon found herself in front of an old building with an old sign of a cauldron on it. Marty at first couldn't figure out what it was about the building that made her stop but then as she observed other people walking around her noticed that they didn't pay any attention to the building at all. 'That's strange' she thought.

As she was standing there contemplating weather or not to go inside the building, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Marty let out a yelp and when she turned around she saw that it was Hannibal.

"God you scared me!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing wandering around out here in the middle of the night?" Hannibal looked at her and said "I could ask you the same thing Baby."

Marty thought quickly "Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I've got a lot on my mind."

"You are still thinking about that friend of yours?" He asked

"Yes, I am." Marty replied. 'Duh! course I'm also thinking about someone I once was involved with but you don't need to know that.' She thought sacastically.

"Well if you are worried about her that much then you should go and see her."

Marty smiled and said "Well it's not quiet that easy and it's a long ways from here, tell you what I'll go and see her and catch up with you guys back in LA in about a week or so." 'Yeah right, I have a feeling I'm not going to come back to you guys.'

Hannibal looked at her as if she had slapped him in the face. "No." He said in a stern voice, "I don't think so, you have been acting odd and now you are pushing us away." Marty started to protest but Hannibal cut her off "I don't know who this woman is but you are willing to put her ahead of us, of me and that is not going to happen. So we will go with you to visit this woman friend of yours if for no other reason then to get a handle as to what is going on."

Small voices inside Marty's head kept screaming 'Don't let them go with you its too dangerous.' She had to talk him out of doing this "Hannibal, you don't know what you are asking for or about to get yourself into." Hannibal replied, "I'll take my chances and the team will back you up no matter what you know that."

Marty sighed 'Yeesh he can't take a hint well if he wants to risk this then that is his problem' "Yes I know that but this is something that is completely different from anything we have ever tackled before and it….changes you once you have experience it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is there something you are not telling me Baby?" Hannibal asked. Marty didn't know quiet how to answer that because she could only remember bits a pieces but she knew it was going to be dangerous what ever it is she had to do.

Marty shook her head "No, there isn't and don't say I didn't warn you." Hannibal agreed "Now let's get back to the hotel." He said offering his arm to her which she accepted.

As they were walking back all Marty could see in front of her was a path that lead straight back to the one place on this planet that her head told her she should not go but her heart longed be….Home.

(A/N: Okay I know this story is probally getting a bit more twisted and hopefully it will become a bit more clear in the next few chapters but not much I don't want to spoil the ending (evil smirk). I couldn't think of a title for this chapter so I left it as it was. Please bare with me and I will update again as soon as I can.)

TBC


	7. Chapter Six: A Plan and visits with old ...

The following morning Marty and the others were having breakfast in the sitting room. Well the others were Marty was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea she was too nervous to eat anything.

"You okay sweetheart, you seem at bit on edge this morning?" Murdock asked her.

"I'm fine." Marty replied sitting her cup down on the table and not saying anything else. At that point Hannibal came into the room and Marty immediately tensed up which everyone in the room took notice of but didn't say anything. Hannibal then sat down in a nearby chair smiled at Marty who returned a small nervous smile. 'Damn it would he just get this over with' Marty thought.

"Well it seems we will be extending our trip for another week or so guys." Hannibal said taking a cigar out his pocket and lighting it.

"What's up Hannibal?" Face asked.

"Well we are going with Baby here to visit a friend of hers. It seems that this lady lives pretty far away and Baby says she needs to go see her." Hannibal replied.

"Why all of a sudden to you need to see this woman, Baby?" Murdock asked looking at her suspiciously.

Marty couldn't very well explain considering she didn't know why she was going see her in the first place. "I don't know Murdock I just have to." Marty replied feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Besides she is a very kind woman and was there for me a lot when I was younger." Marty added.

"What does she do for a living I don't think you mentioned that?" Hannibal asked.

Marty felt all their eyes on her and she knew she had to think fast because, they wouldn't believe the truth…at least not yet. So she said "She works at a boarding school for gifted children…..I went there as a child." 'Well it's not a total lie.' She thought.

They all smiled and agreed they would very much like to see the place where she went to school.

'How am I going to get these guys into my world without having them ask a lotmore questions? 'She thought to herself then suddenly it came to her 'That's it!' She knew it would work and in order for it to do so she needed to go and get a few things to prepare for this little trip.

She then stood up and went to retrieve her leather jacket. "Where are you going Baby?" Face asked.

"I need to run a few errands before we go, I'll be back to get everyone as soon as I'm done." Marty said putting on her jacket and putting her hair in a pony tail.

With that she gave Hannibal a peck on the cheek and headed out. As she stepped outside the sun hit her in the eyes and she reached inside her pocket and took out her sunglasses and put them on. As with the night before Marty allowed her feet and heart to lead the way and once again she was outside the old building with the faded cauldron on it.

As she walked up to the door she inhaled deeply took off her sunglasses putting them back in her jacket pocket and said to herself, 'Back into the fire old girl.' And with that she crossed the threshold back into her past.

The room was foreboding dark until she closed the door to the street. Once closed the rooms lighting changed and a warm glow was coming from the fireplace and from the candles on the tables. Once her eyes got accustomed to the lighting she heard an old deep voice say "Well bless my stars, Martintha has returned." As she turned toward the sound of the voice she immediately recognized old Mrs. Sinclarion. 'Wow things are coming back to me pretty quickly...I think.'

Marty smiled "Hello Mrs. S it's been a long time since I saw you last."

Mrs. Sinclarion looked at her thoughtfully and said "Well yes girl, geez it's been what 20 years since I saw you last and you haven't changed a bit." "Where have you been keeping yourself?"

Marty smiled but before she could answer she heard a voice shout out "Marty!" from across the bar as an old man wearing a white shirt, brown pants, white apron and spectacles approached her wrapping her up in a big hug lifting her up off the ground. She was shocked at first and then grinned and hugged the man right back.

"Hi Tom, how's tricks?" she asked as Tom put her back down on the ground.

"Not bad, the pub is running fine just like always…..wait what are you doing here? You're still wanted you know." Tom said with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I know Tom, but something is pulling me back and you know how I love risk." She said smiling not really knowing what this man was talking about. 'I'm wanted here too? What in the world did I do?'

Tom smiled back, "Yes dear you do and if I remember correctly it was risk that got you into that mess in the first place."

Marty didn't want to him to know that she couldn't remember what she had done and instead smiled and said "True enough Tom but I can't stay I need to head into the alley to pick up a few things." "I need help getting there." She added quickly because a thought came to her mind that she needed her wand. Course she didn't know where that came from but she shrugged it off.

Tom grinned "Okay, Mirabella was heading that way weren't you dear, would you mind opening up the wall for my friend here her key is down in the alley."

"I certainly will Tom." Mirabella responded. Marty looked at the woman who approached them she was right around five feet tall and had yellow eyes. Her voice was very melodically and soothing. Herclothing was of a brown consistency but was cut at nice angles. 'Yes' Marty thought 'this woman knows how to use all that she has in order to draw attention.' She then waved to Tom and Mrs. S and followed Mirabella through the back door towards the alley. She watched as Mirabella took out her wand and tapped a section of bricks in a clockwise manner and slowly the wall began to retreat in on itself revealing the mysterious and bountiful Diagon Alley.

The alley was bustling and the shops were filled with men and woman wearing the same kind of clothing Mirabella was wearing. Marty suddenly felt like she belonged and began to relax a bit, but remembering what Tom had said about her being wanted kept her guard up. She thanked Mirabella for helping her out and began walking down the cobble stone path remembering the sights and smells of the alley. This seemed to trigger something in Marty's mind but as with a ghost of a memory it was gone before she could grasp it. She shivered as she continued to walk down the path till she stopped in front of a shop with a quill on the sign that said…..

"Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

Marty knew this is where she could retrieve her wand. She then walked in and marveled at all the boxes and boxes on the shelves. She could hear who she knew immediately was Mr. Olivander in the back telling someone "The wand chooses the wizard." She smiled when she remembered when those words were said to her all those years ago. He came carrying a few boxes out of the corridor to the left behind the counter; he was an older man with white hair and wearing a brown vest over a crisp white shirt and brown durable pants.

When he sat down the boxes he saw her and said "Welcome back Martintha, oh excuse me Marty. Have you come to retrieve your wand?"

"Yes sir I have." Marty replied.

He smiled and went over to a bookshelf on the far right of the shop. He returned with a small box that was 9 inches long. He handed Marty the box and said "Here is your wand Marty, Unicorn hair, yew, 9 inches."

Marty smiled "Thank you sir, how much do I owe you for keeping this for me?" Mr. Olivander held up his hand smiling replied "Don't worry Marty we will consider the debt from all those years ago paid." With that he picked up the boxes from the counter and disappeared back down one of the corridors.

Marty opened the box with reverence. The yew wood looked freshly polished and as she picked it up she felt a warm feeling of being surrounded in love and a feeling of completeness that she had almost forgotten about. She placed her wand into the pocket of her jacket and then lifted the velvet up on one corner of the box and retrieved a small gold key and placed the now empty box back on the counter.

Marty then left the shop feeling like a new woman and headed back down the path towards a white building with a sign on it that said Gringott's Bank that was slightly leaning to one side, it reminded her of the leaning tower of Pisa in Italy. She knew this was the place where she would have to get her money for what she would have to do. As she entered the bank she saw the high ceilings with the cobwebbed chandeliers and the dark tiles on the floor. She watched as families came in and speak with what she knew where goblins who were behind desks counting gold.

As she approached a teller a funny feeling came over her and suddenly she remembered something. As the goblin looked at her with annoyance she said in gobbledegook a language she hadn't spoken in years "Martintha Parapetis is here to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looked at her with surprise and the responded in the same language, "And does Martintha Parapetis have her key?" Marty nodded producing the key and they then left the main area. They traveled down a long staircase to a trolley system which took them down winding corridors and through tunnels over impenetrable darkness. Marty was feeling sick but managed not to vomit. It then stopped at a vault with the numbers 42564 carved in stone above it, they got out. Marty was trying to steady herself when the goblin said "Key Please." Marty handed the key to the goblin that opened the lock. The heavy door swung open, and inside were large mounds of gold coins, sickles and knuts. Marty stepped in and filled her shoulder bag which to her surprise was not bursting at the seams and stepped back out with the vault door closing as if on its own accord.

She then got back into the cart with the goblin and back up to the surface. Upon exiting the cart Marty turned to the goblin and said "May your vault be ever full" with that she walked up the stairs hurriedly. The goblin watched her leave and said "May your vault be ever locked Parapetis for your luck may not hold out much longer." the goblin then returned to his duties on the floor at the bank.

As Marty left through the front door she noticed a man leaning up against on of the pillars. He was looking at her strangely making her nervous so she decided it would be a good idea to disappear. She started walking down the path and turned left down the mysterious Knockturn Alley.

Once in the alley of the shadows Marty remembered that a certain person lived around there and she began looking for the sign that said 1313 on the door. As she was searching memories of the last time she saw this person began to float in her mind……

("Remember our deal Sebastian; I don't want any funny business."

"Yes, Yes dear I do remember our deal don't worry you just keep your wits about you at all times. And don't forget that damn amulet that was given to you for god sakes she would have your hide if you lost that now."

"No, I won't lose it just remember if something goes wrong you know what to do……")

As the memory faded from Marty's mind she spotted the run down house she was looking for and knocked with a series of taps that she remembered.

The door opened cautiously and a small gnome looked up at her. He was around 3 feet tall and was wearing a pair of brown pants and a vest.

"What do you want?" He asked rather nastily.

Marty sighed 'Here goes nothing' and responded "I'm looking for Sebastian."

"Sebastian is dead, been dead for 230 years and counting." The gnome replied.

"The counting is why I'm looking for him." Marty replied.

The gnome sighed and replied with a hint of annoyance "Come in for a minute then." And let Marty into the house.

From the outside the house appeared small but like everything in this world, looks are deceiving. Marty was led down a long dark corridor with the only source of light were the torches dotting the walls. She was taken into a room that only had a chair in it. Marty was going to sit down in the chair when she remembered seeing that very chair fall away once and decided it would be wise if she would remain standing. The gnome didn't notice this and went to an old candleholder that was sitting on top of a fireplace mantle.

He moved the candleholder over to the left and sure enough the chair dropped down into the floor. He turned around and to his surprise saw Marty still standing there. He then scowled.

Marty who was trying not to laugh asked "Can I see Sebastian now, please?"

There was chuckle from behind Marty and as she turned around she saw Sebastian standing there. Sebastian was a small gnome who stood only 3 feet tall, he was wearing the same thing the other gnome was wearing only the color was a deeper richer brown; he was wearing round glasses that sat on the end of his large nose as he looked at her.

"Well Martintha, finally come back to see Sebastian have you? He asked

Marty nodded and said "Yes I have Sebastian; I realize it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Sebastian looked at her thoughtfully "I was wondering when you were going to come back to fulfill your destiny girl."

Marty looked at him rather confused and Sebastian began to chuckle again "You don't remember what your destiny is girl, I'm surprised at you." "I mean I have heard rumors that a person that was supposed to be dead has returned."

Marty then remembered what the deal was that she and Sebastian had struck all that long ago………

("Yes my dear I do remember what do, I cast that lovely charm you taught me."

"Good I thought for a minute there you forgot Sebastian." Martintha said with a slight smirk.)

Marty came out her trance to reply, "Well why should you believe them seeing as how you were the one who killed me."

Sebastian smiled, "True and you will be happy to know that the charm came off perfectly and has helped others as well."

"Well that was the deal," Marty said, "I teach you the charm and you help me disappear."

"Then what is that you want now Martintha?" Sebastian asked.

Marty took a deep breath and said "I need some more help now; I have to go back to Hogwarts. Something is pulling me back there after all these years."

If Sebastian was surprised he didn't let it show replied "That is not a good idea my dear, several people there would not want to see you back. Especially, a certain person whom you cared about all those years ago, and I suspect still does."

Marty knew who he was talking about but didn't want to admit that she still cared for that person even if Sebastian knew. "I'll deal with him but it's not just me, I need to bring four others with me as well."

"What can you do for me?" Marty asked.

"Well I can do a lot depending on what you can afford my dear."

Marty thought for a moment and replied, "I need a cloak that will displace me and I also need my friends to have the ability to cast."

Sebastian looked at her aghast, "You want to give the gift to muggles, are you insane girl!"

"No I'm not insane but I feel as though they have to come with me and I know you have the spell Sebastian." Marty replied.

Sebastian thought for a moment and then looked at her and said in a very low tone "That spell is very old and taxing, if the spell works it will cost me dearly in years and in the mind and you know that."

'I know that spell would cost him but for some odd reason I really need those guys with me and I can't figure it out. Wait a minute I got it' she thought.

"Alright then do you have a temporary one that would give them the abilities for a few weeks?" She asked.

Sebastian looked at her for a moment and then walked over to a wall and touched it lightly. A bookshelf appeared filled to bursting with books and he selected a very old tome. He flipped through the pages scanning each of the entries located with in its venerable pages with his stubby finger.

He finally stopped at a page and said "Okay I can cast the spell, but it's going to cost you 10,000 galleons and the cost of some ingredients." Placing the book on a near by table that wasn't there a moment ago.

Marty agreed and reached into her shoulder bag and dropped a small bag she had taken from her vault onto his hand and said "There are 20,000 galleons in that bag. Take the money you need out of it along with enough for a strong sleeping draught ."

"What do you want with a sleeping draught girl?" Sebastian inquired.

"Don't worry about it I will take care of that." Marty replied.

Sebastian then looked over at his assistant handed him the bag and stated sternly "Do it."

The assistant took the bag and said "As you command Father." And with that the assistant left the room.

Marty looked at him and smiled "So you did get with Martha didn't you?"

Sebastian looked at her with a smile and said "She is the only reason that you were allowed back through that door after all these years. She sends her regards; she had to go back to Mire Wood to visit her grandmother. Her time was very short. She also said to ask you for the pendant back."

Marty didn't know at first what he was talking about and then with a funny feeling came over her as she reached inside her jacket pocket she felt the pendant and pulled it out. The chain was silver and the amulet was jade that was surrounded by white diamonds. 'Wow who would have thought?'

"Here," Marty said handing it to Sebastian "Tell her that it will need to go back into the hopper for about a week to recharge." 'Where the hell did that come from?'

She also handed him a piece of paper and said "We are staying at the Good Fellows Inn the address and the room number are on the paper be there just after tea time." Sebastian's assistant came back with two small pouches. He handed them to Sebastian and left the room again.

"Here you go girl, this pouch is filled with your sleeping draught and the other is what's left of your gold I'm sure you can tell the difference." He said handing them to her. "Also here is your cloak." Handing her a cloak, it was black and was smooth and silky between Marty's fingers.

Sebastian shrunk the cloak for her so she could fit the pouches and cloak inside her shoulder bag and upon thanking him Marty left the room and made her way out of Knockturn Alley and back into the world of Science.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7: Putting the Plan into Action

The sun was just beginning to rise when Marty came back to the inn. She quietly slipped into the room and hung up her coat and shoulder bag making sure her wand and the items Sebastian gave her didn't fall out. She removed her shoes and as quiet as a mouse she slowly opened the bedroom door and went inside closing it softly behind her so as not to wake up Hannibal.

She got undressed put on a silk nightgown and slipped into bed beside him. As the feel of the silk sheets caressed her, she fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing soon she will be home.

It was almost noon when Hannibal awoke and when he rolled over he found himself up against Marty's nice warm body. He couldn't remember when she had come to bed or came home for that matter. 'She looks like an angel when she is asleep.' He thought to himself as he watched her.

He decided he should get up but he wasn't going to bother Marty because he knew she hadn't been sleeping very well lately so he was going to give her the luxury to do so. So as quiet as a cat stalking his prey he got out of bed and after a quick washing got dressed and left the room.

Had he stayed around there longer he would have noticed Marty mumbling, twisting and turning in her sleep…..

(The shadows rose and fell around her with a voice calling out her name Martintha, Martintha, Martintha.

She looked around but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly a light breeze came up chilling Marty to the bone and as she looked down at herself she realized she was naked and immediately she tried to bring her hands up to cover herself but her arms wouldn't move it was as if they were bound to her side by magic and she couldn't move them no matter how hard she tried.

She was becoming even more frightened, but she managed somehow to steady her voice and replied "Who are you?" "What do you want with ME?"

Then a low dignified voice that she could not recognize said "You know what must be done. You are the only one left with the knowledge to perform this task." Then another voice interrupted the first voice which sounded so evil it made Marty's blood freeze. "But you will not succeed again Martintha I will make sure of that."

Marty steadied herself and gathered up her courage demanded "Who are you? Show yourself."

As soon as those words left her lips a dark creature slowly came out of the shadows wearing a dark cloak with a hood covering its head but all Marty could see of the creature were a pair of eyes that were glowing red……..)

Marty woke straight up in bed her eyes wide with fright, she was sweating. Her breathing was shallow and fast as her heart was pounding wildly. 'What a fucked up dream.' She thought as she slowly fought down the fear and the anxiousness and finally she got her breathing back to normal. She then looked down to make sure she was still in her night gown and to her shock she was naked and she noticed she had a few scratch marks on her breasts.

The covers had been thrown off of her while she had slept but she paid little attention to them 'How the hell did they get there….maybe that wasn't a dream, Maybe it was a warning. I need to get home now more then ever but why?' She thought as she looked around for her night gown. She then spotted it on the floor it had been ripped to shreds and lying on top of it was a note written on an old piece of yellow parchment paper that said

**YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED AGAIN MARTINTHA!**

With that it burst into flames and it was gone but it did not leave any scorch marks. The night gown had also disappeared. This frightened and puzzled Marty to know end. 'What the fuck is going on?' she thought.

She then caught sight of herself in the mirror that was across from the bed her hair was all mussed from sleep; her green eyes still showed fright but now a bit of determination showed in them. She said to the reflection, "I know I can't remember what we are supposed to do" "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let a dream keep me from going home."

With that Marty climbed out of bed grabbing her clothes off the chair nearby and went into the bathroom. Had she looked back she would have seen a pair of red eyes staring at her retreating back. While she was in the shower she kept thinking about what Sebastian had told her and she still couldn't figure out what her destiny was supposed to be. She wished he had told her but maybe she thought he wanted her to figure it out for herself.

After she gave herself a good washing, she dressed in a short pleated skirt, short sleeve blouse and her boots and headed out to the living area. The others were not there but there was a note lying on the coffee table to have her join them downstairs in the restaurant when she was ready. She smiled 'Just enough time to get things ready' with that she went over to the phone and rung up room service.

After she made sure everything was ready she headed down to the restaurant to meet up with the others. She spotted them in a corner and with a deep breath she calmly walked over to them plastering a smile on her face.

She sat down next to Hannibal and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sorry I slept in so late guys. I've just had a lot on my mind." "Its okay Baby we understand." Hannibal said kissing her back on the cheek. The others agreed. The waitress came over and asked her if she would like anything, Marty just ordered a glass of orange juice she wasn't really hungry because her stomach was in knots over what she would have to do.

The waitress brought her the juice and as she sipped on it Marty looked over at the clock on the wall near by and noticed that it was almost four and she figured this was the time to put her plan into motion while she still had the nerve besides Sebastian would be there shortly. 'Gods give me strength to do what must be done.' She thought to herself.

"Well since we are here and this is my old stomping grounds I have something for you all upstairs." She said as she got up. They all looked at expectantly and followed her upstairs. Once everyone was in the room she had them all sit down and then on cue room service appeared with the tea and chocolate biscuits plus chocolate milk for B.A since she knew he couldn't stand tea. She thanked the man with a nice tip. "What's all of this?" Hannibal asked. "Well here in Britian its tea time, so we will be having a traditional english tea and before you gripe B.A. I got you chocolate milk." She replied going over to pour the tea.

Without them noticing she quietly slipped the potion into their drinks one at a time stirring them to make sure it had completely dissolved and handed them each a cup. And then she said raising her own "Thanks for all we have and have yet to receive." Then everyone drank.

B.A was the first to feel a little groggy, the room started spinning and he then fell onto the floor. The rest of the team including Marty also collapsed but there was nothing he could do about it as he fell asleep.

Five minutes later there was a light tapping on the door Marty opened her eyes and got up off the floor. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Sebastian standing there wearing a pair of blue overalls and sunglass with a trench coat that looked about two sizes too big for him. He stepped inside the room and Marty closed the door and he said "You picked a hell of time to do this girl." Marty responded "I'm sorry but this was the only way I could get them unawares."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket "Here is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express Martintha it leaves at exactly 11 tomorrow morning. Don't miss it." He handed her the ticket.

"Thank you" she replied and put the ticket into her shoulder bag.

Sebastian nodded "Very Well." With that he removed his sunglasses placing them inside his coat. He then stripped off his coat and said "Either wait downstairs or in the bedroom there can only be one magic kin in the room when the spell is cast." Marty looked at him for a moment and with a nod said "Very well." With that she headed into the bedroom.

Sebastian went around the room and set the team with their arms across their bodies with their wrists crossed. And after pulling the blinds, moving the coffee table out of the way and making sure the door was locked he slowly began a low chant. As he continued to chant he took out a pouch and moved from one team member to the next sprinkling a brown powdery mixture and as it touched them it began to soak into their skin.

This continued for a good part of the night and as midnight approached Sebastian's chant grew louder and louder the mixture was now making their bodies glow with an inner golden radiance.

He then took his wand out from his pocket and with a final wave he cried out "IMBUESIUS!" and with that he collapsed onto the floor.

Marty awoke when she heard Sebastian collapse, she had fallen asleep. She wanted to go right out but she somehow knew to wait for about ten minutes. She then slowly came out of the bedroom and upon seeing the team glowing she smiled knowing the spell had worked.

She then walked over to Sebastian and carefully picked him up and carried him into her room and onto the bed. He opened his eyes and said "You have 8 weeks till this wears off and they should not be near anything flammable when the time comes cause the forces in their body will give off one hell of a light show. Now get going I'll get myself home, don't worry."

Marty grinned and said "Thanks Sebastian." She then left the bedroom closing the door behind her. After the door closed Sebastian as he rolled over on the soft bed murmured "Don't thank me yet girl, the worst is still to come." and with that he fell asleep.

Marty went over to her leather jacket put it on and took out her wand and a small doll casket she had bought earlier. She walked over to where the team was laying and went over to a sleeping Hannibal crouched down next to him and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry for what I have done but it was the only way." She kissed him on the cheek and stood back up and remembering a spell that she had long forgotten about waved her wand and stated "Shrinkorus Minibus". She watched as the team all shrunk down to the size of small dolls. She smiled had her handy work even if she did feel a bit guilty.

She then carefully picked up each one and reverently put each of them into the doll casket and latched it shut. She placed the casket inside her pocket and with a final wave of her wand the items and clothing that had been packed earlier by the team she shrunk them down as well. She placed those in her hand bag and with that she smiled and left the room locking it behind her.

TBC

(A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Once again I wish to thank my ever loyal reader piratebloodprincessheart and berrygblue for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to the two of you. )


	9. Chapter 8

After Marty left the inn she hailed a cab and gave the driver an address she knew was near the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived the driver gave her a funny look when she got out because to him the building was run down and empty. Marty just shrugged and paid him.

She walked into the building it was empty for that time of night and Tom greeted her warmly "Back again Marty?" "What can I do for you?"

"Yes Tom, I was wondering if I could have a room so I can rest before I catch the train later." She asked "I'm a bit tired you know." "Sure can Marty, your old room is available to so you can stay there if you like." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tom." She said as she followed him up the stairs to her room. She thanked Tom again and went inside and locked the door. The room was sparsely furnished there was a large four poster bed with green and black for bedding with the bed curtain being a soft green velvet. She smiled as she remembered who those colors reminded her of but she couldn't think of that right now she need to some rest before she caught the train. 'Wouldn't want to look like hell when I go home now would I' she thought. She undressed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up looked at her watch it was 9 am and she had just enough time to freshen up before she had to leave. She decided that she would wear a long black skirt, white blouse. She put on her black boots and leather jacket checking the doll casket to make sure they were still asleep. Satisfied she put the casket back in her pocket and took a cab to the Kings Crossing Station.

King's Crossing was bustling with commuters as Marty headed towards platforms 9 and 10. She looked around to make sure that no one was observing her and she casually stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾.

On the other side she saw the red scarlet engine labeled "Hogwarts Express" She smiled as she remembered that first time she saw the train when she was eleven. Sighing she observed students boarding the train while caps loaded their trunks.

She followed suit and went to board the train when one of the caps asked her if she had a ticket to board. She showed him the ticket and he smiled and let her board the train.

She headed down the causeway to one of the compartments that was empty. Once she closed the door she took the cloak out of her pocket and brought back to normal size. She slipped it on over her jacket and to her surprise it didn't feel bulky it was like she wasn't wearing the jacket underneath. She silently thanks Sebastian for having such a wonderful item.

No sooner had she sat down when three students enter the compartment. "Excuse me could we sit here every where else is full?" asked a young man with red hair and freckles. Marty smiled "Sure" "Thanks." He replied as he sat down across from her. The second student was a young woman with mousy brown hair and very sharp eyes, but the third person that entered was the one that caught her attention. He reminded her of someone she went to school with but she couldn't remember who. He was tall, skinny with black untidy hair and the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. Then it hit her when she saw those eyes 'Lilly's son' He wore glasses and she could just make out the scar on his forehead. She thought 'I wonder how he got that scar?' He looked at her smiled and said "Hello, my name is Harry. Harry Potter. She smiled thinking 'Oh yes he would be James's son too' and shook his hand. "Hello, my name is Marty, Marty King. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy who had spoken to her a few moments ago said with a crooked smile "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley." She shook his hand as well. The girl after giving her a look up and down said with a small smile "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." She shook Hermione's hand and said "Pleasure to meet you as well."

"Are you going to be our new Defense and the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked hopefully.

Marty grinned "No, I'm afraid I'm not I'm just on my way to Hogwarts to visit a few friends."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Ron suddenly blurted out. Hermione looked him and said "Ron!"

Marty smiled "Its okay Hermione, yes Ron I went to Hogwarts a long time ago." "So what year are you lot in?"

Harry responded "We are in our sixth year."

"I see and what are your favorite subjects?" Marty asked feeling a bit curious.

Hermione spoke up first "Well I enjoyed Ancient Runes and of course Potions."

Marty had to keep herself from laughing when she noticed Harry and Ron both winched with the mention of Potions. "I take it you two don't like Potions very much?"

"No and its because of that greasy git Professor Snape, he is also the head of Slytherin House." "That turned out a lot of bad wizards." Ron replied.

Marty's smile faltered a bit. 'Severus a Professor, I wonder what else has changed.' 'Hmmph, Slytherin didn't turn out a lot of bad wizards shoot, I was in that house and I'm not so bad….am I?' Hermione looked at her strangely and asked "Do you know Professor Snape?"

Marty at first didn't want to admit it but then figured she really couldn't fool them so she simply stated "Yes, I know him but I haven't seen him in a long time. I take it he is a bit hard on the students." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well with the exception of his own house, he favors them." Ron replied disgustedly.

Marty knew all too well why Severus would favor his own house but she wasn't about to tell them the real truth as to why he coddled them.

At that moment the door to the compartment slide open and a boy with bright blond hair came in. Marty noticed the symbol of the Slytherin House on his robes. When she looked into his cold grey eyes she realized whose kid this was 'Lucius Malfoy' she thought as she shivered at the memory of the man all those years ago…..

("Martintha, why do you hang around Severus when you know you need a real man to satisfy your needs?" He asked as he pushed her up against the dungeon wall pressing his lean body up against hers and lifted his hand and gripped her chin. "Severus satisfies my needs quiet well thank you Lucius now let go of me if you know what's good for you." She seethed struggling to get a way.

Lucius smiled evilly as he removed his hand from her chin and started to trail his hands down her body "Such spirit, I will enjoy taking you." The next thing he knew she had burned his hands.)

Marty came out her trance with a faint smile on her face 'How could I have forgotten such a lovely memory.' She thought then she heard that Malfoy kid say "Hello Potter, what did you have someone come along and chaperone you?"

Marty then laughed before Harry could respond 'Time to put this brat in his place. I don't care what house he is in' she thought. She then said "You must be Lucius Malfoy's boy."

The boy looked at her and sneered "I'm Draco Malfoy, yes he is my father."

Marty then looked at him with her piercing green eyes and said "Then give your father a message from me. Tell him that the bird is back in the nest and if he gets in my way again, it will not be just his hands that get burned." Marty said it so cold that Malfoy actually took a step back. 'Where the hell did that come from…oh well it felt good to say it.'

"Yes, I will do that." He replied and then took off down the hallway. Marty got up and closed the door and turned around with a grin. "Now then what shall we do next?" The others just looked at her in silence.

The rest of the ride went along quickly enough and the children came to like Marty and she them. They soon arrived at the Hogsmeade train station. It was just like Marty had remembered it before she got off the train she spotted a rather large man standing there holding a lantern and she heard him call for the first years to follow him. At first she couldn't place him but then it came to her 'Hagrid' She really didn't want him to see her so she pulled up the hood on her cloak as she followed the other children off the train. She told Harry and the others that she was going to walk up to the school and they didn't seem to question her and swore them to secrecy so no one would know she had arrived.

She observed as the children were taken by carriages with no horses and the first years being led by Hagrid towards the boats. She took her wand out of hits hiding place and once they were out of sight she remembered a spell to light her wand "Lumos." And the tip of her wand lit up as she continued to walk the path towards the school.

As she came over the rise the castle was coming into view and she could see the towers with all the windows light up. She sighed deeply and said "It's good to be home." She smiled patted the doll casket in her pocket 'You guys are in for a very big surprise' she thought and continued on towards the school.

TBC

A/N: My apologies for not updating sooner and will try and update the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it out. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 9

As she got closer to the castle, Marty began to feel tightness in her chest. 'Goddess I hope I don't run into him…not today.' She thought as she came up to the entrance of the school.

Marty hesitated for a moment but soon shook that off and stated out loud to no one in particular "I'm not a child!" She then pushed the doors open which seem to silently admit her. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and began to walk down the corridor thinking 'Here goes nothing.'

Marty soon found herself at the bottom of the grand staircase. It brought back memories for her of when she first laid eyes on it when she first came here. She heard the first years waiting to be led into the Great Hall; she decided it would be best if she waited out of site so she slipped under the staircase. She could feel their anticipation as they finally entered the hall after hearing the speech by whom she knew to be the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Marty peaked out seeing to make sure it was all clear she slowly made her way up the stairs. She found herself lost in memories of when she went to school here and didn't realize that instead of heading towards the Great Hall she was walking towards the dungeons.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House was making his way towards the Great Hall for the start of the feast for the new term. He wore his usual scowl and his black robes were billowing behind him as he walked 'Another year of inept students to teach' he grumbled to himself. His thoughts then turned back to the one person he had been thinking of the past few days even more then he had been in years. 'Martintha, My beautiful dark haired angel' He sighed 'Rest in Peace Love.' he was so lost in thought of memories of her that he found himself bumping into someone.

He came out of his thoughts and he saw before him a figure dressed in a dark cloak with the hood concealing their face. As he studied the person he knew was female based on the way the cloak clung to her body in what he thought was the most appealing way. He became angry and demanded "Remove that bloody hood so I can see who the culprit is that dared to bump into me?" The figure shivered slightly at the sound of his deep rich voice but didn't make a move to lower the hood. Snape if anything was getting more furious and said in a low dangerous voice that was almost like a whisper "Either remove the hood or I shall do it for you. Make your decision NOW!" The figure still didn't move.

Growing impatient Snape grabbed the figure by the wrists slamming the figure up against the nearest wall and while still holding onto her wrists with one hand yanked the hood down with the other.

To say Snape was shocked was an understatement, he found himself staring into the green eyes of Martintha or he assumed it was her. He blinked and thought 'Do my eyes deceive me?' She was still breathtaking and he could smell a faint hint of vanilla and jasmine he knew that was the scent Martintha always wore. 'Have my senses lead me awry? Can this angel standing before me be of flesh and blood?' He closed his eyes again and opened them still seeing her standing there 'Never again did I think my eyes would fall upon her….and yet here she is as I live and breath.'

Snape snapped out of his thoughts and notices she is a bit nervous and scared. His temper flares up again and slamming her a second time up against the wall "Who are you?" He sneered "What are you playing at?" Marty winched a bit and knew there was going to be a mark on her back. She was so in shock that it took her a moment to find her voice and said "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Professor."

Snape's black eyes were dilated and she knew he was past livid. 'Shit.' She thought. "You know damn well what I'm talking about you wench!" "I know you must be using Polyjuice potion but what I want to know is how did you get the hairs to finish the transformation?"

Marty couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Polyjuice Potion?' she couldn't figure what the hell that was. 'I got to get him to see that it's really me.' "Severus, I'm not using Polyjuice Potion it's really me….Martintha."

This wasn't helping because she knew he didn't believe her. "You are lying my dear!" He hissed.

Marty managed to get free from his grip and replied "I'm not lying, and to prove it I will gladly take the strongest Veritaserum you have." 'Veritaserum, cripes I can't believe I'm remembering this….strange.' she thought.

Snape stood staring at her processing what she just said in his mind he began to shake his head in disbelief "It can't be….your dead. I must be dreaming."

Marty reached up to caress his face but he pulled away like she was poison. She sighed feeling hurt but didn't let it show and dropped her arm back to her side. "No Severus you are not dreaming, it's really me. I'm not dead."

Snape didn't say anything for a few moments and she saw that he was trying to calm down then he asked quietly "If you are not dead then why did you leave?"

Marty looked at him noting there was a hint of sadness in his voice replied "I can honestly say I don't remember." He looked at her funny and asked "What do you mean you don't remember?" "Why did you come back in the first place?"

"Just what I said, I can't explain it because I don't know. And to answer your second question something pulled me back here. There is something I have to do and for the life of me I can't remember what." She sighed again and replied "It's like I had no choice."

Snape rounded on her "You always had a choice Martintha! Instead of staying with me, you fake your own death! Then you dare stand here and tell me that you don't remember! How the hell do you expect me to react to all of this?"

"I don't know." Marty said quietly "I guess I expected you to react the way you did." Severus noticed there was a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke and he knew he had been a bit harsh on her but she was right. Marty sighed "Severus, I never expected a warm welcome from you and you have every right to be angry with me."

Not expecting a reply Marty made a move to leave but Snape grabbed her by the arm as she tried to pass him. "Running away again Martintha? Quit running from your past it's beneath you." Marty laughed "That's rich coming from you." "You've always been good at that now let me go."

Snape gripped her arm tighter "You will do well to keep your lovely mouth shut about things you don't know anything about Martintha." He seethed not realizing that he had made a comment about her mouth "You have been away too long and things have changed."

She then found herself getting angry and suddenly a flash of a memory came bursting into her mind ("Damn it, we have to work together if we are going to defeat this thing. Now quit your fighting and let's get this spell right!)

Marty snapped out of her thoughts and wrench free from his grip and suddenly blurted out "Well if that fucking spell had worked in the first place, I wouldn't have had to through all of this again!" Quietly she added "I did what I thought was best for everyone and for that I'm sorry at my I guess you would call it "poor judgment."

During her outburst Marty failed to notice that her hands were alight with green fire but Snape noticed and calmly said "Martintha do calm down your not helping yourself by lighting your hands on fire."

Marty looked down and was shocked to see green fire surrounding her hands. As the fire disappeared she wondered out loud "How did I do that?" She also took notice that her hands were not covered in burn marks of any kind.

Snape shook his head in disgust "You have forgotten who you are Martintha, you have much to learn." He then grabbed her arm again and dragged her along as he started to walk towards the Great Hall again. Marty was confused 'What does he mean by that?' "Let go of me, where are you taking me?" She asked.

Without looking over his shoulder "We are going to the Great Hall I do believe the Headmaster would be very intrigued to see you back here." Marty couldn't see but she knew he had a smirk planted firmly on his face.

While he was dragging her down the corridor with him Marty didn't notice that the doll casket containing her friends had fallen out of her pocket. Not until she heard a loud thump on the ground did she stop in her tracks while halting Snape's movements as well.

He tried tugging her again to move forward but Marty didn't move he finally turned around to see what was wrong. He noticed that her face had gone pale and her eyes were wide with fright, he then saw the small doll casket laying on its side with the top broken off.

He was surprised to see four golden men had fallen out of it; Marty at that point had slowly backed away from the box and was shaking very badly. "Martintha, what….." Snape didn't get to finish his question cause at that moment the eyes of the men were slowly opening and they had begun to grow. Snape took a step in front of Marty to protect her with his wand drawn and Marty took advantage of this.

She was beyond frightened she hadn't planned on opening that box right now and was horrified when she had seen the casket laying open on the floor. As they finished coming back to normal size they were looking around at their surroundings with confusion written on their faces. 'Shit.' Marty thought 'I'm in for it now, how the hell am I going to explain all of this to them.'

Marty didn't have the chance to contemplate further cause at that moment she heard Hannibal ask "Just where the fuck are we?"

TBC

(A/N: I know very evil of me to stop it right there (smirks). I promise the next chapter will be slightly longer and you will find out how Marty tries to explain her actions. As always Please RR.)


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey All I finally got the next chapter up! I know you said I was a bit evil for leaving the last chapter hanging but believe me this chapter will be worth it. _

_**Disclaimer: As Usual I don't own them except Marty and the plot. Enjoy **_

_**grins**_

Snape was looking at these people with caution who he could obviously see that they were muggles. "Why the hell did you bring these Muggles for?" He whispered in a hiss to Marty. Marty hesitated for a moment and whispered "I wanted to come alone but the gentlemen with the white hair insisted on coming along." "So you decided to pull some Slytherin cunning on them huh?" Snape whispered back with what Marty thought was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Before Marty could reply Hannibal had turned towards them and saw a man dressed all in black and was shielding someone behind him. 'Who is that guy and who is that behind him, oh well first things first' "Hey pal maybe you could enlighten us, just where the hell are we?" He asked taking out half a cigar and placed in his mouth unlit.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the man "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Well then maybe the person behind you can explain all of this." Hannibal "If you would be so kind as to move aside" said trying to see who was hiding behind Snape.

Snape wouldn't give him the satisfaction and stood still "How dare you give me orders!"

Marty was getting a bit nervous 'Shit, I got to find away to sneak out of here. Then Snape's words seemed to echo in her mind _Quit running from your past Martintha, it's beneath you. _No she wasn't going to run she had to face them and get this over with she knew they were going to be furious but she had to get them to see that she had no choice in what she did.

Before Marty could make a move she heard Hannibal said "Well maybe this will get you to tell us." She heard a small clicking sound like something getting pulled back. 'God, no he wouldn't.' Marty thought and when she peaked around Snape to see. What she saw horrified her Hannibal had pulled a gun on Snape? 'What hell does he think he is doing with that gun? This is crazy I got to stop this before one of them gets hurt.' She thought.

With that thought she slowly reached inside her pocket and grasping the handle of her wand pulled it out. She took careful aim at Hannibal 'Here goes nothing.' She thought and then stated very clearly "Expelliarmus!" And with that the gun flew from Hannibal's hand and landed on the dungeon floor with a clunk that echoed the empty hall. Marty quickly put her wand away and thought 'Time to get this over with.'

Hannibal was stunned "What the hell?" before he could say anything else he saw the figure slowly emerge from behind the man. The team was surprised to see Marty standing there. "Hannibal, please let me ….. "Marty started to say but she saw the look in Hannibal's eyes and suddenly was a loss for words. To say she was frightened was one thing but she was absolutely terrified at that moment his eyes showed the look of hatred, distrust and confusion all rolled into one.

"Marty Marie King, what the fuck is going on here?" Hannibal said seething with anger. Marty knew she was really in for it now because Hannibal only called her by her full name when she was in real trouble. Marty's throat went dry and she couldn't form the words that she wants to speak. She knew that wasn't her true name so after she swallowed a few times she finally found her voice and with great conviction stated to her surprise quite calmly "First of all my name is not Marty King…..It's …." .

"Martintha Marie Grace Pheonia Parapetis." Said a calm soothing voice from behind them one at first she really didn't recognize. Snape and Marty both turned around and Snape said "Headmaster." nodding towards him.

Marty looked to who Snape called Headmaster and seen a tall man wearing blue robes with stars and moons upon it. He had a long crooked nose and wearing half moon glasses that were perched there. "Severus, when you didn't show up at the feast I came down to see why you were delayed?" He had a twinkle in his eyes and from what Marty could tell was a very kind man.

Snape stood stiff "Sorry for my absences Headmaster but as you can see I was greatly distracted." The old wizard smiled warmly and said looking at Marty "Quiet all right, now that I see what or shall I say who it was that distracted you." "How are Martintha, it's been a long time?" he asked her. Marty looked at him for a moment and suddenly a spark of memory came forward but before she could figure it out it was gone just as quickly. She shook herself for a moment and said "I'm fine Professor Dumbledore and yes it has been a long time too long in fact." This surprised Marty 'Whoa what a rush.' She thought and Dumbledore chuckled "Starting to remember quiet a bit aren't you my dear and please call me Albus." Marty gave a small smile and said "Yes, Albus some things are coming back to me although some memories are a bit fuzzy."

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore replied. "Hey as much as I enjoy a warm welcoming could some please tell me where we are and what's going on?" Hannibal asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"We are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cornel." Murdock replied in a mater of a fact tone. Hannibal and the other were shocked and upon looking at him were surprised to see that Murdock looked much older then his 40 years. To Hannibal he looked closer to a hundred his eyes that were usually so full of mischief were now filled with wisdom that comes from watching how other react.

His composure changed from what US military doctor's had called "Paranoid Madness", to someone who knew exactly what he was doing and very sure of themselves. Marty noticed Face looked at all of this with great puzzlement and asked "What did you say this place was? I don't believe I quiet heard you the first time.

"This is Hogwarts Face." This time it was Marty who spoke. "This is a place for young witches and wizards to train and learn magic. I should know I went here a long time ago." "What are you trying to say?" Face asked with a slight smile. A small smile played on Marty's lips "Guys, I'm trying to say that I'm a witch."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at her "Okay so you're a witch but that still doesn't explain how the four of us got here unaware, Marty." Marty suddenly felt a bit guilty but before she could reply Dumbledore suggested "Why don't we go some place else a bit more private. Severus would you mind if we used your office since its closer to mine that way students won't be listening to all of this."

"Yes I do mind very much, Albus." Snape hissed "I don't want a bunch of unruly muggles rummaging around my office making a mess." The team glared at him. Dumbledore ignored that comment and said "Well then we will just have to use your classroom." This made Snape's blood boil even more but one look at Marty and he soon calmed down. He said with a sigh "Very well old man." Dumbledore just chuckled. Without thinking Snape offered Marty his arm "Shall we" He stated as she accepted and linked her arm with his. Marty felt at that moment that she truly belonged.

As Marty and Snape walked towards the classroom, Dumbledore turned to the team "Please gentlemen, if you will follow me we can clear this up." Hannibal and the others reluctantly followed but mostly out of curiosity.

Upon watching Snape and Marty walking arm in arm Hannibal suddenly felt a pang of jealously seep through him. He noticed that she seemed quiet comfortable with him and that bothered him a great deal. 'Once we get to that classroom Marty is sure going to have a lot of explaining to do. He thought.

As they were walking Snape noticed Marty's body tense up a bit. He wasn't very good at calming other people down but for some reason with her it was always easy "It will be alright Martintha." She looked over at him "Easy for you say you don't' have to explain what you did to get them here. Oh I'm in so much trouble." Snape smirked and Marty glared at him "I'm so glad you find this so amusing considering a moment ago you were ready to kill me." "Look I know you don't trust me completely." She added quietly. Snape gave her a feigned innocent look and said "I would never kill you….torture you maybe but never kill you." Marty couldn't believe he was teasing her. 'What the hell is up with him, then again he was always so damn complex.' "And as for the last bit Martintha your right I don't trust you at this very moment but when it comes right down to it I would trust you with my life." He replied. Marty was a bit surprised at that statement but soon admitted to that she would trust him with her life as well but this she kept to herself.

The deeper then went into the dungeons the chillier it got Marty shivered a bit. "Are you cold?" Snape asked "Yes, why the hell do you have to keep the dungeons so cold?" She asked. He smirked but didn't answer her. They soon reached the classroom; Snape opened the door and allowed Marty to enter first with him right behind her. "This place hasn't changed much." Marty said. "No not much." Snape replied watching her as she walked around the room. He was enjoying himself admiring the lovely view that was in front of him 'She is still beautiful hasn't changed a bit, and the way that cloak clings to her lovely bottom just begging to be touched.' He thought but soon snapped out this thought 'Where did that come from, I haven't seen her in 20 years thinking she was dead and I'm suddenly acting like I did back then around her.' Marty shivered some more cause she could feel Snape's eyes boring into her back she then smirked 'Enjoying the view Severus?' 'Yes my dear very much so.' came the reply inside her head. Marty stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him in complete shock "How did you do that?"

Snape looked at her with mock innocence "Do what?" But before Marty could reply the others had come in and Dumbledore closed the door behind them. He then took out his wand he warded the door with a locking charm and for extra measure a silencing charm so nobody could hear what was being said. "Thank you Albus." Marty replied and sat down on top of Severus's desk. Dumbledore nodded and moved up to sit beside Marty while Snape sat on the other side.

No one spoke for a few moments until Albus cleared his throat and asked "I know I should have asked this before but in my excitement of seeing you again it slipped my mind. Would you care to introduce these gentlemen?"

Marty looked at Albus and said "Of course, the older gentlemen is John Smith but everyone calls him Hannibal, the one to his right his Templeton Peck also known as the Faceman, in the leather jacket and blue cap is H.M Murdock and the black gentlemen is B.A. Baracus. This is The A-Team." Marty finished. They each nodded to the older wizard in turn. "It's a pleasure to have finally met you all." Dumbledore said. Marty thought this was strange but let it slide. "Now that we have been introduced Baby, would be so kind as to tell us who these guys are?" Hannibal asked.

Snape looked at Marty and mouthed 'Baby?' She looked at him and mouthed back 'Later.' She cleared her throat once again and replied "Please allow me to introduce Professor Albus Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster of this school and this is Professor Severus Snape he is the Potions Master."

"Well now that we have that out of the way would you be kind as to explain how the four of us got here?" Hannibal asked leaning up against a desk. "Um…well you remember when I served you tea and B.A that milk?" He nodded. "Um…I put a sleep potion in them." "YOU DID WHAT!" the four of them said at once. "I can't believe what I'm hearing you mean to tell us that you drugged us into order to get us here." Marty nodded feeling really guilty now. She heard Snape trying not if possible for him not to laugh but was unsuccessfully trying to covering that up with a cough. Dumbledore just looked amused. 'Cripes these two are not helping my by trying not to laugh.' She thought. "What else did you do to us?" Marty cringed she didn't want to tell them about Sebastian and the spell he cast on them at least not yet. "I shrunk you all down and placed you into a small doll casket." At that moment Marty wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole at the looks she was getting.

"Why did you trick us like that Baby?" Murdock asked trying to keep a straight face about this whole situation even though she did this to him too but he knew she had to have her reasons. Marty saw that he was trying not to laugh 'Why the hell does he seem to find this funny?' She shrugged the thought out her mind. "Well I didn't seem to have any choice considering Hannibal insisted on coming along." She replied. "Now wait just a minute, why are you pining this all on me?" Hannibal asked. "Why not considering I warned you that would be dangerous and something that we had never tackled before but you wouldn't hear of it. You are the one that said you would take the risk. Besides like you said we are a team and we stick together." She then added "It's strange but for some reason even though I tried to talk you out of it I felt that you all should come with me anyways. I just don't know why."

Dumbledore knew there was more to this story then what she was letting on cause upon looking at these gentlemen he knew there was some sort of spell on them. He soon reasoned that she will tell them when the time was right. Hannibal looked at Marty and knew she was hiding something "So this is why you have been acting so strange since we came to London?" Marty sighed "It's hard to explain I feel like something as pulled me back here after all this time but for the life of me I have no clue." She then turned to Dumbledore when a question suddenly came to her mind "Albus, I talked to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and he told me I was still wanted but I thought I was suppose to be dead in this world. I don't understand." Dumbledore looked at Marty with sad eyes "It seems not everyone believes you to be dead Martintha. The Minister of Magic has a price on your head for what happen the last time." Marty looked at him with confusion on her face "But I don't even remember what happen the last time." Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised by that and asked "What was the last thing you remember about that day?" Marty didn't even have to think "A great feeling of intense heat before I blacked out." Snape looked at her with a quiet stunned look on his face "You mean to tell me that you don't even remember what you did?" Marty nodded "Yes that is what I'm telling you all." She was suddenly became quiet upset and before she knew it her hands started to glow with a green fire and her eyes were reflecting that fire. Besides Snape and Dumbledore the only member of the team that wasn't shocked by this "demonstration" was Murdock but nobody seemed to notice the guys were all too busy staring at her.

Snape sighed and lean towards her and whispered '_Martintha you should not get yourself so upset over not remembering. I will help you regain your memories along with Albus. Now do calm down.'_

Marty looked down and saw her hands were indeed on fire again and willed herself to calm down. She looked at Snape and nodded her thanks.

"Could someone please tell us what the hell that was all about? " Hannibal asked with that question Dumbledore and Snape both answered at the same time "She is an elemental witch of course." Marty had been stunned at that statement "I'm a what!"

(Another A/N: This is not a cliff hanger I just didn't want to get too ahead of myself.)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for Marty and the plot.

"You are an Elemental witch, Martintha." Snape replied. "Which means you can perform different spells using either fire or other elements."

Marty's head was reeling from all this information '_Elemental Witch? Can I really_ _perform elemental magic? Hmmm.This could prove to be very interesting, will_ _have to ask him about it later_.' She thought with a smile '_I can't let the guys know all of my secrets yet, now can I.' _

She then said with an amused glint in her eyes "Wicked!"

"Wicked?" Snape questioned her with one eyebrow arched up.

Marty started laughing at his expression then managed to control her laughter long enough to say "Yeah, wicked as in this case means fabulous, cool, awesome. You know wonderful." Snape shook his head '_She has been hanging around muggles_ _too long_.' But he nodded in agreement anyways.

"Yes, its wonderful Martintha you are truly gifted but what you have to do now is learn how to control it again. I'm sure either Severus or I can help you." Dumbledore replied clearly amused at her turn of a phrase.

Marty looked at him puzzled "What do you mean I have to learn how to control it?"

Murdock then spoke up before Dumbledore could answer "You mean to tell us Headmaster that when ever she gets upset, angry or anxious she performs this magic?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes that is correct Murdock."

Marty shook her head a bit as if to clear her mind "Let me get this straight until I learn to control my powers, I will keep doing this when ever my emotions get the best of me?" Dumbledore nodded again. "Well then no offense but if I have to have help controlling my powers I think Severus should be the one." She replied.

Dumbledore smiled "None taken my dear, perhaps it would be best if he did and he should be the one to help regain your memories as well."Snape looked like he had swallowed sour grapes when he heard Dumbledore say that. "I am not going to waste my precious time helping HER control her magic, Albus!"

Marty glared at him '_How dare he say that what a prat!_' "Oh knock it off; just a few minutes ago you said you would help me!" Before Snape could respond Marty continued "What's the difference you can do both and I promise I will try and not waste too much of your PRECIOUS time!"

Snape didn't seem phased and said "Do calm down Martintha you wouldn't want to set your lovely self on fire." He then smirked "You still do have quiet a temper."

Marty looked at him quiet calmly trying to keep her temper in check '_Insufferable git_.' She thought and said "Severus do me a favor please and stop being such a git." She then added with a touch of sarcasm in her voice "Oh and don't talk to me about tempers, you have one that would give a Hippogriff a heart attack."

Murdock and Face were snickering at her comment while Hannibal and B.A. just stared at her in confusion. Marty had a smirk playing on her lips. Snape's temper began to rise '_How dare that little chit say that to me, Maybe if I just kiss her it would wipe that smirk off her lips'_ Snape shook his head a bit. _'What the hell is the matter with me?_' '_One minute I'm angry with her and then next I want to snog her senseless_.'

He then turned to the two snickering at him and gave them his trademark sneer that would have scared a group of first years but it didn't seem to bother them because they just grinned at him. '_There is something really quiet odd about those two but what?' _He thought.

"Martintha…" Dumbledore started to say before Snape could come up with a nasty comment. Marty then put her hand up "Sorry didn't mean to snap."

Dumbledore sighed '_Those two will never realize that at times they are too much alike_.' He then looked over at Snape briefly then with a small twinkle in his eyes '_Is it just me or_ _does Severus still care for this woman or dare I say still loves her after all these years….I wonder_.' He smiled to himself '_this is going to be interesting_.' He then said to Marty "It's quiet all right my dear no harm done."

The room was silent for a few moments until Marty's stomach began to growl.

"Have you eaten at all today, Martintha?" Snape asked.

Marty clearly embarrassed blushed "Not since this morning because my stomach has been in knots up until now."

Snape clearly wasn't thinking but at this point it didn't matter to him 'I_ will do anything to get her away from these muggles for a while she is clearly tense around them right now_' He thought. "Well then why don't we go to my quarters and talk some more while I order some food from the kitchens." Marty smiled at him "That would be wonderful Severus." '_Thank the gods how clever of him to think of a way to get me away from those four for a bit._' She thought.

"Now wait just a minute we still haven't straighten this all out yet." Hannibal replied "I don't think we should go anywhere until this is cleared up." Marty could tell by the look on his face that he was jealous cause of her and Snape. '_I have no idea what his problem is I mean yes we had grown close in the past months but it never felt right to me. But it's odd that with Severus I feel comfortable and somehow it does feel right. _'She thought.

Marty didn't respond to Hannibal she was hungry and tired. Dumbledore spoke up "I know you have plenty to resolve with her gentlemen but I believe Martintha is entitled to a bit of rest." Before Hannibal could reply "I would suggest however that we resume this in my office tomorrow."

This still didn't sit well with Hannibal he hated leaving things unfinished. Dumbledore then said "If you please gentlemen follow me and we shall get you settled. We have a few spare rooms ready for you." Marty was dumbstruck '_That man is something else; He must have known we were coming…but how?'_

Murdock who had been quiet for a few minutes '_I know there is more to this then Marty is letting on course I know she doesn't even remember what had happen. Severus should be able to help her with that.'_

"Okay, Headmaster we shall finish discussing this tomorrow." He then said.

Hannibal couldn't believe what he was hearing "Captain…" but Murdock held up his hand before Hannibal could continue "Sorry Cornel, but I believe the Professor is right, Martintha needs rest." The others seemed to agree and Hannibal shrugged admitting defeat and said "After you Professor seeing as how you know your way around this place."

Dumbledore nodded and with a wave of his wand he unwarded the door and canceled the silencing charm. As he opened the door Marty noticed it was really quiet out in the hallway and assumed the students were all in their dorms. Dumbledore bid them both goodnight and Marty then felt a wave of relief wash over her as she watched the team leave because she didn't realize she had been so tense. She hopped off the desk.

Snape then offered her his arm "Shall we go Martintha?" Marty smiled and accepted his arm and they walked out of the classroom and towards his quarters.

They soon approached a painting of a snake wrapping its self around a cauldron that was softly bubbling with a potion.

The snake looked at the two and at first startled to see the dark haired beauty standing next to the professor _'my goodness could that be Ms. Parapetis?' _The snake stared at her for a few moments and then realized that is was the person it thought it was.

It then hissed at Snape "Password?"

"Hell borne." Snape answered and with a nod of the snake's head the portrait swung open to let them enter. Snape let Marty go in first and he soon followed with the portrait closing behind them resetting the wards.

Snape walked up behind Marty and offered to take her cloak. She nodded and she could feel a tingle on her skin as his hands reached around and unhooked the clasp and slid the cloak off. Marty soon found why her cloak didn't feel so bulky over her jacket because her jacket had somehow melded into the cloak.

'_Sebastian you cleaver little gnome you' _she thought with a smile.

He hung it up on a near by coat hanger along with his teaching robes and frock coat. Marty noticed that underneath that frock coat he was wearing a black silk shirt and a pair of black trousers that fitted very nicely over his firm bottom. 'Snap out of it you can't be having strong feelings for him. Could I?' Marty then decided to distract herself and looked around the large room and was surprised that it was tastefully done in rich earth tone colors and most of the furniture was made from a deep rich cherry wood that was polished to perfection. There were a few oriental rugs scattered through out the room, there was a door that she assumed led to his bedchambers and another door that she wasn't quiet sure where that led to but didn't ponder on it any further.

"Beautiful." She breathed out as she continued to survey the room. Snape was amused watching her.

'_Indeed very beautiful.'_ He thought clearly not thinking of the room but the vision of loveliness before him. He watched the way her long skirt clung to her form as her hips swayed in the most appealing way. He knew she was eyeing him why couldn't he do the same.

Snape snapped out of it _'I need to get a hold of myself or I will surely loose control and decide to ravish her senseless.' _Snape shivered slightly _'Why are all these old feelings for Martintha rushing back at me like a tidal wave?' _

He really couldn't answer his own question at the moment he then decided to stick with the task at hand and help her remember who she once was and put his feelings aside for her for a bit. _'There will be plenty of time to ponder those thoughts later.' _

Snape cleared his throat and said "Please take a seat Martintha while I order us something to eat." Gesturing towards the black leather winged back chairs sitting by the fire place.

Marty sat down in one of the chairs farthest from the door. Snape was about to order some dinner when a house elf popped into the room carrying a tray laden with food and bottle of red wine. To Marty it looked like a small creature with tennis balls for eyeballs wearing a green striped tie, blue t-shirt and soccer type shorts. She thought '_What a strange looking creature but it looks friendly.' _

Snape looked over and addressed the creature "Thank you Dobby just set it over on the coffee table and leave."

"Yes Potions Master Sir Dobby will do what he is told." Dobby squeaked.

As Dobby set the tray down he peered up at Marty and squeaked in surprise. This unnerved Marty for some reason because she felt like she was being studied intently. '_Would that Dobby character just leave and quit staring at me.' _

"Dobby, please leave and stop staring at the young woman!" Snape snarled making Dobby jump.

"Dobby is sorry sir." Dobby said bowing low.

Snape glared at him "It is not me you should be apologizing to Dobby." Dobby then looked at Marty and with sad weepy eyes said "Dobby is sorry for staring Miss."

Marty gave a small smile and replied "Apology accepted Dobby." She leaned towards him and begged him closer "Do me a favor Dobby and please do not say anything to anybody about seeing me. Is that understood?"

Dobby nodded "Yes, Dobby understand Miss, Dobby will not say a word." With that he left with a soft pop.

"That was a very odd looking creature." Marty commented and then asked "What was that?"

"That creature as you so eloquently put it is a house elf there are a lot of them here at Hogwarts." Snape replied. Marty looked at him funny and he almost wanted to burst out laughing "A House elf is a creature who serves only one master for all their lives."

"Oh" She replied.

Snape sat down in the other chair and noticing Marty was shivering drew out his wand. He pointed at the fireplace and muttered a spell Marty didn't catch and a fire suddenly erupted.

Marty smiled beginning to warm up "Much Better."

Snape just smirked and handed Marty a plate with a roast beef sandwich on it. "Would you like a glass of wine Martintha?" She nodded and he produced two long stem wine glasses out of now where and poured them each one. He handed her a glass she took it and sipped it. "This red wine is very good." She said sitting her glass down on the table so she could take a bite of her sandwich. "Indeed, the year it was made was a very good year." He commented. She looked at the bottle and saw it was the same here she had been born 1959 and smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and after they finished eating their fill. Snape poured her another glass of wine for which she gratefully accepted. She had been so stressed today that she needed to unwind a little.

Snape watched as her lips made connection with the wine glass and felt himself very jealous of said glass. '_Wish it were my lips that were on hers instead of that glass.' _Snape shook that thought _'now is not the time to ponder on her beautiful lips its time I start to help her regain some of her memories.' _

Snape cleared his throat "Are you ready to try and get your memories back?" She nodded. "You must remember its going to take time to get them all back but if I can help you get back even a few then the rest will be easy."

Snape then picked up his wand that he had laid on the coffee table and pointing at the fireplace putting a do not disturb charm on it. He also placed a silencing charm on the room. Satisfied "Now that we have a bit of privacy I'm sure you have several questions you wish to ask." Snape said sitting his wand back down.

"Yes I do have a few." Marty replied wondering where to begin _'Maybe I should start at how well we know each other. I want to know more about Elemental magic but first things first.' _She thought.

"First I'm still pretty fuzzy about how well we know each other. Some memories are clear but I was wondering if you had any pictures of us from back then?" She asked.

Snape nodded getting up "I do." He walked over to his old cherry wood desk and unlocked the top drawer with a wave of his hand. From Marty's vantage point she couldn't' see what he took out until he returned to his seat. He handed her a small book "Here this might help some." She took the book the cover was made of soft brown leather as she ran her fingers over it. She always loved the feel of old books as she opened it she noticed out of the corner of her eye a mixture of happiness and sadness over his face. _'Hmmm…I wonder what is in this book that would get that reaction out of him.'_ She thought.

Marty looked at the moving picture of her and Snape many years. _'Wow.'_ There were so many pictures she couldn't believe Snape had so many of them. There was a few of them playing by the Whomping Willow before it got angry. She watched as the two images ran for it before the tree hit either one of them.

She turned a page and saw one that was taken when they were swimming in the lake on a moonlit night. She watched as they swam around splashing each other Snape had caught her and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She smiled to herself as she thought of that night. Then the figures broke apart and she saw Snape watching her as she walked out of water in a very sultry manner wearing nothing but a smile on her lips. Snape had soon followed also with nothing on. Marty smiled remembering what happen afterward when they made it back to his Head Boy room.

Snape who had been watching her as she was looking at the album saw a spark of memory in her eyes and he knew what picture she was starting at. He remembered that night as well it was the first time they had lost their innocents to each other that night. "You remember that night don't you Martintha?" he asked knowing full well she did and thought it was sweet when she blushed again. _'My dear you are not as innocent as you perceive to be.' _He thought smiling to himself but would never tell her that even if he wanted to.

"Yes I do remember it was our first time together." She replied trying to control her blushing was not succeeding. _'What is wrong with me? I'm blushing like I'm still a virgin.' _She continued to look through the album and when she got to the last picture in the book she suddenly started to shake.

Snape knew what picture she was looking at and watched to see what her reaction would be. The picture was of her lying in an oak casket with a light green satin lining it. She was surrounding with yellow and white roses. She soon realized that what she thought was a dream hadn't been at all _'Oh god that wasn't a dream it was a vision!' _She let the book slip through her hands and onto the floor as she stood up tears welling up in her eyes. She repeated her thought out loud "It wasn't a dream."

She almost lit her hands on fire in the state she was in but Snape got up and handed her a handkerchief. She took it as he instinctively put his arms around her trying to comfort her. _'I knew this was going to be hard on her but she had to see it.' _He thought as he continued to hold her as she sobbed into the handkerchief.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she suddenly felt safe and warm. _'This definitely feels right.' _After a few moments she calmed down "I'm sorry about that I thought it had been all a dream until I saw the picture." She replied her eyes red and swollen from crying. "Shh…it's all right I understand." He responded still holding her. _'I do understand Martintha, you were my world until the day I thought you died and my world collapsed.' _

Marty sniffed and blew her nose on the handkerchief which disappeared after it she was done with it she finally said " In the dream I sawyou placing a black rose inside the casket."

Snape remembered that day all too well "Yes did because I knew you loved them so much."

Marty placed her hands over his and smiling "I remember and they are still my favorite, though it's hard to find them in the states."

Snape let a smile form on his lips "That is only because I was the one who created that flower just for you with the help of Professor Sprout." "I had charmed them so they would never die and would always be in full bloom even after you take from its bushes."

Marty was surprised and smiled "I didn't know that?" Snape didn't answer he just wanted to continue holding her in his arms. He knows he should be still angry with her for what she had done but after she had said earlier that she didn't remember much about what had happened he had managed to get inside her mind without her knowing and found that she was telling the truth. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her but held back _'No, I shouldn't I don't know how she feels about me even if she is letting me hold her like this. Time will tell.' _He then wondered how come he was being so deeply philosophical all of a saddened but shrugged it off as nothing.

After a few moments they soon broke apart both feeling disappointment at the lost of each others warmth but as soon as they took their seats again Marty asked "Severus, what exactly is elemental magic, I know it's a dumb question."

"It is not a dumb question to ask but I know of a book that might help explain some." He said picking up is wand again and stated "Accio Book." Marty watched in amazement as the other door that now she knew had to be his study opened and a book came flying out. It landed neatly in his hands and he handed it to her and she noticed there was no title on the book. It was made of fine leather and the pages looked old and ancient. "How is this book going to help me?" She asked.

He smirked "It will help you better understand elemental magic, I know there is no title on the book that is because it's from my own research that I have done on the subject." He said no more even though Marty had plenty of questions swimming around in her head.

"Okay I will read it." She said finally.

"Now, I have a question of my own…what did you do to those muggles besides giving them a sleep potion?" "And don't lie to me because I know what I saw there was a certain glow around them"

Marty at first didn't want to tell him but she knew he would some how pry it out of her so she said "I had a spell put on them that would help them cast magic when the time came."

"Who put the spell on them Martintha?" "I know you didn't do it because the spell is too powerful even for you." He replied sounding somewhat amused.

"Um…Sebastian did it." She replied. Snape was shocked "You mean that gnome that was always trying to get your attention?" Marty nodded "Yes that is him, I asked him to do it because like I said before even though I tried to talk them out of coming but I knew for some reason I need them with me." "I know it doesn't make much sense because it sure as hell doesn't make any to me at the moment." She said with a sigh.

She could clearly see that Snape was amused by all of this but she didn't let it bother too much. "Please don't say anything I wish to tell them tomorrow when we got to see Albus."

Snape agreed because he couldn't wait to see their faces when she tells them this bit of news. _'They thought her giving them a sleeping potion was bad.' _

Snape took out his pocket watch and looked at the time "Its getting late Martintha you should get some rest. You are welcomed to stay here if you wish considering I don't think you want to see them tonight."

"No, I do not want to face them tonight it would be best to wait until tomorrow. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your chambers for the night." Marty replied suddenly feeling a slight shiver up her spine.

"Think nothing of it." He replied getting up and offering his hand to Marty to help her up.

"Come let us get some sleep." He said definitely letting his feelings get the best of him as he led her to his bedroom she hesitates for a moment until Snape looked at her and said "Don't worry Martintha I won't try anything, but since there is only one bed you and I will have to share." He smirked at her reaction '_This is going to be interesting. I shouldn't have offered to share my bed but I am not going to let her sleep on that uncomfortable sofa that is in there.' __'Besides it's fun to watch her squirm like that thinking I would be inappropriate with her….well at least not yet.' _

He opened the door with a wave of his hand and Marty soon found herself being dragged into the bedroom the door closing softly behind them.

(AN: Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to post this but I've had other things on my mind lately. But I'm back on track now and will start the next one later today and that will be the meeting in Dumbledore's Office and there will be more stuff on Marty's powers then.)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them except for the plot and the ones that came out of my own twisted imagination.

The sun was rising and its rays began streaming through the dungeon window but not going near the king sized bed that occupied the middle of the room. Snape upon awakening found he was spooned up against Marty and his hand had somehow found its way to her bare breast in the middle of the night.

Marty was still sleeping peacefully her face was soft and relaxed.He thought as he continued to study her face _'My beautiful dark haired angel.'_

Then Snape's rational side of his mind kicked in and wanted to remove his hand from her breast but his other side the one that he hadn't listened to in a long time liked it there. It was soft as silk against his calloused hand. He fought the urge to massage it and feel its weight. _'No this is wrong, I really wasn't thinking last night when I dragged her in here. I just wanted to continue to hold her and not let go.' 'What the hell is wrong with me, I'm acting like a hormonal teenager again.' _

As he continued to study her Marty began to stir and unconsciously rub her bottom up against him. Snape found himself getting aroused by this _'She keeps this up and I won't be able to stop myself.'_ He thought as she continued to unwontedly move her bum.

Marty opened her eyes to find Snape's hand on her breast and her bum against his obvious state of arousal. She smiled to herself _'Hmmm nice way to wake up although I could think of a much better way. But I shouldn't be thinking of that right now.' _She thought but her body was betraying her because it didn't seem to mind where his hand was or his other body part for that matter. Her emotions were already raw from the previous night even though she knew they didn't do anything even with the fact that she was sharing his bed.

'_I need to get a hold of myself before I decide to let him have his way with me. Course it wouldn't be a bad thing. ' _She thought smiling to herself.

She slowly rolled onto her back so as not lose the warmth and when he went to try and remove his hand she stopped him. "Its okay I don't mind your hand being there Severus." She said with a smile knowing damn well she wasn't thinking straight due to her own state of arousal. It was starting to really cloud her judgment. _'This is so wrong I can't be thinking of doing that with him now, but I can't help it I'm only human after all.' _

Snape smirked and soon found himself massaging her breast making it swollen feeling the nipple become harder as he used his thumb andfore finger to pinch and pull it he then moved his hand and did the same thing to its twin as he leaned forward and took the already hard nipple in his mouth and slowly began to suckle it and laving it with his tongue. He let the nipple slowly slide out of his mouth the cool air in the dungeons causing it to stand out more erect then before. Marty moaned at his touch "Oh that feels sooo good." _'I knew that his mouth was always good for something else besides making nasty comments.'_

He suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing._ 'What the hell am I doing, I can't take advantage of her like that.'_ Marty looked at him in confusion asked "Why did you stop?" He shook his head "No, we can't do this Martintha. Not right now we are both too vulnerable." She wasn't surprised by that statement but she took his hand and moved it down to the apex between her thighs letting him feel the heat and with his sensitive nose could smell her desire. Hehadquickly removed it. _'No I can't do this.'_ as if reading his mind she said"I know we can't Severus but damn it you and I both know neither one us can help it."

Before he could argue she continued "Yes, we are both vulnerable and our emotions are running high because of what happened last night. But to me this does feel right. I don't know about you but I haven't felt like this in a long time." _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She mentally added.

Snape was speechless at first and didn't know what to say he knew his feelings for her were just as jumbled as hers but he really wasn't sure he hadn't felt like this in a long time as she had explained she hadn't either.

He didn't know what came over him at that point but he found himself again cupping her mound with his hand and captured her lips with his own. It started out as a chaste kiss but Marty instinctively deepened the kiss and placed her hand on the back of his head running her fingers through his silky black hair making him groan in her mouth. He then slides his index finger inside her feeling her wetness spreading it causing her to arch her back and make a mewing sound in his mouth. He broke the kiss and smirked "I'm going to have you scream my name before I'm through."

Marty smiled and said in a husky voice "Well then what are we waiting for?" with that she captured his mouth once again in another passionate kiss.

They ended up spending a very passionate morning together. Afterward as they were lying there with Marty resting her head and hand on his chest and holding each other close they were both feeling satisfied and a bit guilty for what had just happened.

They then both reasoned that their feelings for each other had been over whelmed and they both decided to themselves that they need to control that a little better. Soon a note popped in front of them out of thin air. It startled Marty causing her to jump slightly but Snape held onto her. "Easy." He said taking the note in his other hand and lightly caressing her arm with the other read the note "It's just a note from Albus requesting that we meet him in his office in an hour."

Marty didn't say anything she was dreading this meeting but she knew she had to get everything out in the open or things was going to get messy. _'Shit.' _She thought.

Snape could sense Marty tensing up _'Definitely not going to be an easy meeting, Even though I know she is very strong willed she is going to need all the support she can get for what needs to be done.' _He then shifted her position so that she was looking at him and said "Martintha it will be alright, you know as well as I do this will not be easy, but you have to be strong my dark haired angel."

Marty smiled as she remembered the first time he called her that after their first time. "I always did like that."

"Like what?" He asked not realizing he had slipped that last part out.

"You called me your dark haired angel; you were the only one to ever call me that." She said with a smile.

Snape gave her a crooked smile "Indeed, now since we don't have very much time till we have to meet Albus I suggest we both take a shower together." They both knew they had plenty of time but he didn't want to let her out of his sight at the moment.

Marty wanted to laugh _'Cunning Slytherin.' _"Alright then let's go." She said as she managed to wiggle out of his grasp and climb out of bed. As she stood there in all her glory and seemed quiet comfortable in her own skin Snape had to smile at the sight. _'Beautiful.'_

"Like what you see?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Snape couldn't believe her cheek and looking at her with hunger in his eyes completely forgetting what he had decided earlier about controlling himself said "Yes, very much." He then climbed out of bed and walked over to her in two strides. "Now who likes what they see?" He said with a smirk as he felt her eyes roam all over his body.

Marty just gave him a sly grin and without another word he took her by the hand and led her towards the bathroom. The door opened on its own and closed with a soft click after the two had entered.

While Snape and Marty were enjoying their shower, the team was sitting in the room that Dumbledore had made ready for them the night before. It turned out the rooms he was talking about were not separate as they were led to believe they were in fact one big room with four bedrooms inside. Dumbledore had explained that he thought it would be better if they stayed together and that He would come by in the afternoon to fetch them.

While the others had slept that night Hannibal had been up thinking about all the events that led up to them being in this place. He felt betrayed by Marty in so many ways he could not yet fathom. Seeing the way she was with that Snape character made him very jealous indeed and what made him even angrier was the fact that Marty knew it.

None of them was talking to each other all of them lost in their own thoughts. Murdock it seemed to Hannibal looked like he was right at home in this place and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. _'Something really strange is going on here. I can't believe Marty is a witch and an elemental witch at that what ever the hell that is. All I know is she has some damn explaining to do. '_He thought as he got up and started pacing the room when there was a knock on the door. Murdock got up from the chair he was sitting in walked over to the door to open it.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway along with a very stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and wearing square shaped spectacles.

"Good afternoon, are you gentlemen ready to proceed to my office?" He asked giving Murdock a warm smile as Murdock allowed them to enter the room.

Murdock returned the smile "Good afternoon Headmaster and yes I believe we are ready." The stern looking woman cleared her throat and Dumbledore looked a bit embarrassed "Oh please excuse me I'm being rude may I introduce my Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Professor Minerva McGonagall she also teaches Transfigurations here as well." The team nodded to McGonagall in greeting.

"Minerva these are gentlemen I told you about last night that came with Martintha, I believe she called you four the A-team." Dumbledore said.

Hannibal then spoke up "Don't mean to be rude or anything but could we please go to your office. I'm kind of anxious to see what other fascinating things Marty has to say to us." He said this last part with a very sarcastic tone.

McGonagall pursed her lips together ignoring his rude comment looked at all of them "Pleasure to meet all of you, now let us go to finish this business up." With that she left the room and walked down the corridor towards the office. Dumbledore smiled and said "Follow me gentlemen." And with that he also swept from the room with the team following close behind.

It took a bit of walking and the guys were fascinated by all the moving paintings they encountered some of them even waved at Murdock but called him by a different name. He waved back and B.A. got annoyed "Knock it off Fool." Murdock ignored him and smiled at a painting of a group of women having a picnic. "Good afternoon Ladies." He said tipping his hat to them knowing full well it was grating the big guy's nerves. The ladies stopped what they were doing and waved back all saying in perfect unison "Good afternoon Medochian."

They soon found themselves in front of a stone gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password "Fizzing Whizbee." With that the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped to the other side revealing a set of revolving stairs. They climbed on and the stairs took them up stopping in front of a large grand door and they heard voices coming from inside.

"_Martintha you need to calm down you are not doing yourself any good by pacing like that. You are making me and the others dizzy." _A voice said.

"_Oh shut it Phenius you are not helping matters by being a prat! " _

"_Martintha do sit down." _Another voice said _"They will be here soon." _They heard a sigh and it was quiet as Dumbledore opened the door the others saw Marty sitting in a leather chair next to Snape and to Dumbledore she looked nervous and he thought she really shouldn't be but it was understandable.

"Good afternoon Martintha, Severus I trust you both made progress last night?" He asked as he walked over towards his desk stopping only to pet Fawkes a beautiful fiery Phoenix bird.

"Yes we have made some progress Albus." Snape replied. Marty upon seeing the team walk in became even tenser. They looked around the circular office in awe with the winding staircase that led to a book self filled with books, the astronomy pieces scattered through out to the paintings that were moving on the walls.

"Please have a seat." As straight back chairs appeared and they each took a seat. Hannibal looked at Marty and noticed that her cheeks were flushed and she was very tense. _'Good she deserves to be tense but I wonder why her face is so flushed.' _He thought but then turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Could we please get on with this?"Hannibal then saidvery impatiently.

Dumbledore then began to speak "I'm sure you gentlemen have questions for Martintha." "Yes, I have one or two I would like to ask." Hannibal said looking over at Marty. "You seemed to have left something out last night when explaining how we got here. So I would like to know what that is."

Marty swallowed a few times before she spoke "I…..I had a spell cast on you….actually all four of you are imbued." Hannibal's eyes were cold and Marty shivered a bit.

"Who cast the spell Martintha? And what kind of spell is it?" Murdock asked. Marty didn't really know how to tell them this but she would do her best "It's a spell that will help me with the task that I must do." She replied.

"What is the task that you need to do?" Hannibal asked. Marty stared at him for a moment and stated "If I could remember what is was I would gladly tell you all I seem to recall is that it will not be easy." "And as to who put the spell on you that I refuse to answer because you will never meet this person."

She saw that Hannibal was getting angrier by the minute _'What the hell did he expect me to say "Oh a gnome named Sebastian put the spell on you for 10,000 galleons." Yeah that would have gone over well.' _She thought. Before Hannibal could reply McGonagall spoke up clearly not liking Hannibal "She is right I highly doubt you will meet this person anytime soon and even if she did tell you what kind of spell it was I know you would not understand it in the least." Hannibal glared at this woman but didn't say retort back because he somehow knew not to cross this woman.

Marty looked over at this woman sitting over by Murdock and thought of something she should have asked when the woman first walked in. Marty felt a bit strange when she saw her _'Why is it that remember this woman but can't seem to place her.'_ "I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you?"

McGonagall smiled "No my dear you are not being rude, I should have introduced myself when I came in I'm Professor McGonagall but you may call me Minerva." She peered over her glasses. Marty shivered again_'What is going on? Minerva_ _is acting so strange, her eyes looks so vacant.'_ She then stood up and looking at Dumbledore "If you will excuse me I have something I need to take care of." With that she left the room and Marty started to relax once more.

"I take it Martintha that you have retrieved some more of your memories last night?" He asked thoughtfully. Marty nodded "Yes, I have Albus. Severus has been very helpful." She didn't intend to but she blushed and Hannibal noticed right off. _'Alright this has gone on far enough, I want to know what the hell she blushing. I could be wrong but it looks like her and Snape must have done more then just talk last night.' _"Why are you blushing Marty? Was there more to what happened last night then you two just talking?" He asked seething with anger and a tad bit of jealously.

"Hannibal all we did was just talk last night nothing more." Marty replied. Hannibal stood up and walked a little towards her "You are a liar Marty something did happen between you or you wouldn't be so flushed right now." Marty stood up with her eyes flashing with anger and hurt in the distance they could hear a thundercrack but if anybody had bothered to look outside they would have noticed there was not a cloud in the sky she then said "I'm telling you the truth Hannibal nothing happened last night!" _'Like I would fucking tell you?' _She mentally added. Hannibal's eyes became a darker blue and Marty knew he was livid. "You are nothing but a fucking slut Marty!" The next thing Hannibal knew she had slapped him across his face leaving a very nasty red mark on his cheek. Her green eyes became so dark that you couldn't see her pupils she was so angry. "Oh dare you call me that when it's obvious that you are not a fucking saint yourself Hannibal! Considering you have nailed half the women up and down the California coast!" Hannibal was too shocked to respond the look in her eyes was enough to frighten him and not a whole lot scares him. Snape suddenly got up from his chair and grabbed Marty before any damage could be done and dragged her over to her chair sitting her down. "Control yourself Martintha right now!" He hissed in her ear and her eyes immediately went back to normal. Murdock and Face also stood up and took a hold of Hannibal by his arms and led him back across the room. "Calm down Hannibal, you are not helping anything by calling her that." Murdock hissed clearly angry. Hannibal stood there for a moment nodded and sat back down staring at the empty fireplace.

Dumbledore would have stopped the situation but Snape, Murdock and Face seemed to have handled it quiet well. "Thank you Severus and you two as well for smoothing things over." The three men nodded.

"Now I have a question Marty while you were on the train did anyone see you?" He asked. "Yes, Albus there were four students that whom I met, three I shared a car with." Marty replied.

"Whom did you meet my dear?" Dumbledore asked. "Well I met Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter those are three I shared the car with and I also met Lucius Malfoy's boy Draco."

Dumbledore didn't seem to be surprised "Do they know your true identity?" Dumbledore asked. Marty shook her head "No, Albus they only know me by Marty King, but I got the feeling that Ms. Granger suspects otherwise."

Snape snorted "That does not surprise me she prides herself on knowing everything to the point of annoying anybody around her." Marty then heard him mutter something about damn "know- it- all" and she tried not to laugh.

"What about Mr. Malfoy does he know who you are?" Dumbledore asked ignoring Snape's comment. "No Albus, he does not know who I am. He was too busy being rude and ignorant. "Marty replied with distaste in her mouth. "That kid is too much like his old man."

Snape then spoke up "Martintha I would be careful what you say about Malfoy he is not to be trifled with especially when it comes to his son."

Marty just shrugged and smiled "I'm not afraid of Lucius, I took care of him once and if necessary do it again."

"What do you mean you took care of him once?" Snape asked even though he was confused he tried not to show it. Marty gave an evil smirk as she recalled that memory again "Let's just say there is a very good reason why he wears only black leather gloves at all times." She wouldn't elaborate anymore on the subject. _'Hmmm I shall have to drag it out of her later since she seems to find that very amusing.' _Snape thought.

Dumbledore spoke again "Well it's getting close to dinner and we need to come up with a cover story as to why you are all here." He looked over at Marty and replied "It would not be wise for anybody besides who is and was in this room to know who you truly are Martintha."

"I agree, so introduce me as Marty King and of course I will have to change my appearance a bit. I mean I can't go through dinner with my hood covering my face now can I." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Yes, I shall do that now about changing your appearance I'm sure you know how to go about that my dear, seeing as how you have been around someone who is very clever with disguises."

At first Marty was stunned _'How did he know that Hannibal was good with disguises.' _He continued amused by the look on her face "Tell me did those students see all of your face?"

"No." She replied then it dawned on her what he was getting at and smiled. She then took out her wand muttered a spell she remembered her hair then suddenly went from long wavy black to a deep red color with lots of luscious curls framing her face. She put her wand away the team were in awe over the change even Snape gave a small smile.

"How's this Albus?" She asked "Beautiful my dear." He replied and the team all agreed except Hannibal who wasn't paying any attention staring off into space deep in thought but Marty didn't notice this.

'_Beautiful indeed, I had forgotten that she knew that spell and dare I say dangerously sexy not that she wasn't before. ' _Snape thought with a smirk. Marty caught that smirk and knew what he was thinking. She smiled and making sure nobody noticed winked at him Severus tried to cover up his surprise by giving her a scowl but Marty knew better. Dumbledore sat silent for a moment and Marty looked over and saw a twinkle in his eye. "You have an idea I take it Albus?" She asked.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." He replied and went silent once more.

"Well out with it Albus, what is it?" Snape sneered.

(AN: (Grins) I know I left it at yet another cliff hanger and I'm sorry about that besides I got to keep you guys in suspense. (Grins wider) I do have an idea on their cover story but if anybody has any suggestions please feel free to let me know. If I use it you will get credit for it. As always R&R)

Another Author's Note: Oh by the way I'm searching for a beta reader to help me get this story into better shape. If any body is interested please email me. Thank you.


	14. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

I'm apologizing for not updating but I've been having trouble with my computer the past few months. Don't worry I have not abandoned this story.Anyways I am working on the next chapters by writing them out by hand and it's coming along so as soon as I get everything straighten out I will post them. Thank you for being patient.

Redlady27


	15. Chapter 13

_Re-cap from last Chapter...  
Dumbledore sat there silently for a moment and Marty noticed a twinkle in his eyes. "You have a plan don't you Albus?" Marty asked with a slight grin.  
"Indeed I do, my dear." Dumbledore said and went silent again.  
"Well out with it old man!" Snape sneered._

Chapter 13

Marty jumped a bit at Snape's tone of voice but she was also anxious to here Dumbledore's plan. Finally after a long moment of silence when Dumbledore didn't speak she spoke up with a slight annoyance in her voice "Well."

"It's simple my dear, you are Minerva's niece from the states who came here to visit her for a period of time and your friends curious to see where you went to school accompanied you." Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair feeling quiet pleased with himself.

Marty and Snape both had the same thought _'That was it, the old man has finally lost his mind.' _But after Marty thought about itfor a few moments she finally concluded that it would be the best explanation she could ever come up with.

"Alright, I can see that would work." She replied.

Dumbledore smiled and got up from his chair "Since that is all settled, shall we go to dinner."

They all moved to get up except Hannibal and he seemed to not be paying any attention to what was going on. Marty walked over to him and lightly touched his shoulder "Hannibal, its time to go to dinner." Hannibal acted like he didn't hear her and this puzzled Marty cause he was always aware of his surroundings. She tried again this time placing her hand on his shoulder "Hannibal.." but before she could get the rest of the words out of her mouth she felt strange sensation come over her as Hannibal turned and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes were vacant and seemed like he was in a trance,Marty froze as she found herself going into a trance as well.

Marty shivered as a cold sinister voice echoed in her mind _" You are a weak minded fool Martintha, Give up while you still have breath left in your body. " _Marty responded her voice steady in conviction" I will never give up, I **WILL **kill you." The creature laughed evilly _"Never my Dear Martintha, I'm too powerful for you and your little friends. See how easily I possed This one." "It will be just as easy to defeat you!" _

At that point Snape and Murdock turned around to see what was keeping Marty when they saw her standing there her hand on Hannibal's shoulder and seemed to be a in a trance. She soon started to shake trying to come out of the trance but wasn't succeeding, Snape immediately went to her and held her from behind. He whispered "Fight it Martintha!"

Marty heard his voice echo in her mind and began fighting harder to break the hold the creature had on her. Soon the trance was broken and Marty's chest was so tight that was she was gasping for air "What the fuck!"

At those words Hannibal came out of his trance like state wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Professor McGonagall leaving the room and then feeling something strange creeping inside of him. He looked over at Marty who was still being held by Snape was shaking and her eyes were wide with fright. "What the hell happen?"

Marty couldn't speak,her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed in Snape's arms he held on to her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Before the others could protest,very gently he twisted her body so that he could pick her up with ease and turning to Dumbledore, replied "I'm taking her to my quarters, Albus we will be in the Great Hall shortly."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said with concern in his voice " Take your time, floo to your quarters so you won't attract attention Severus." Snape nodded and carried Marty over to the fireplace and he set her down for a moment but held on to her with his arm to grab a handful of floo powder with the other and upon stating where he wanted to go they disappeared in flash of green fire.

Marty opened her eyes a while later, she was laying on Snape's bed and was confused as to how she got there. "You are awake." said a familiar voice to her right,Marty turned her head slightly to her right to see Snape walking into the room holding a small vial. She tired to sit up but the sharp pain in her head made her lay back down. "Here take this, it will make you feel better." Snape replied walking over to the bed.

Snape helped her sit up so she could drink from the vial, she made a face as the bitter tasting liquid went down her throat. "Ugh this stuff is horrible." "Yes, but it works." Snape replied with a bit of smugness. In an instant the sharp pain was gone. "Thank you Severus." Marty replied as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Snape just nodded as he sat down beside her.

"Now can you enlighten me on what happen back there?" Snape asked.  
Marty explained about what had happen and what the voice said to her and Snape listen without interrupting her. "Then the next thing I knew I wake up here." Marty said then sighed "What is this connection I have with thiscreature anyways?"

"The damn thing has been invading my dreams as well." She said not realizing she had let that bit of information slip out. Snape looked at her with a shocked look on his face "Its been in your dreams!"  
Marty would have tried to back track but it was no use "Yes, since I arrived in London the rest have been memories of the past."

"Tell me the dreams Martintha." He stated leaving no room for argument in his voice.

Marty re-accounted the bizzare dream she had the night before she came to Hogwarts. It was still fresh in her mind even though it had happened a few days before. When she finished Snape stared at her for a moment then replied "This creature does seem to have some sort of strong hold on you so strong in fact that it has lured you back here obviously to face it."

Marty remained silent as if she was in deep thought then said "I wonder how long this creature is going to continue to play it's games with me, its got to end."

"I can not tell you that but I know one thing I'm going to have to teach you again to not only control your powers but your mind as well."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Occlumency my dear." Snape replied with a smirk getting up off the bed. "But we shall do that later for now let us go to dinner." He took Marty by the hand and brought her to her feet leading her out the room.

As the weeks flew by Marty was re-taught occlumency , she had forgotten that she had already knew it. Snape thought as much but didn't say anything. She was progressing very well and was too the point where she could block him out certain thoughts and throw him different senarios. She was also managing to control her powers as well.

Hannibal still wouldn't speak to her even though she tried and the others tried to convince him to talk to her but to no avail. Marty became increasingly frustrated and after a while just dropped it for now.

One day while Snape was teaching Marty decided to explore the castle to see what had changed over the years. She wandered up to the fourth floor and was struck by a funny feeling in her head but it soon left her before she could grasp it.

At that moment she was walking by a painting not paying particular attention to it when suddenly a black hand emerged from it grabbing Marty by her cloak pulling her into the painting. It happen so fast Marty didn't have time to react and everything went black.

She came to moments later groaning and finding herself chained to a dungeon wall. A slight breeze blew over her body making her flesh goose-pimple and she looked down to find her clothes were missing. She was trying to figure a way out of this mess when her fears increased as she saw a shadowy creature emerge from the corner of the painting. It was dressed in a dark colored robe the hood concealing it's face it didn't say a word but drew its wand from its robe and pointed it at Marty.

Marty's eyes were wide with fright andshe managed to find her voice and screamed. At that moment Murdock was trying to find Marty and he heard her screaming. "Marty!" Murdock exclaimed and took off running down the hallway towards the screaming. He came upon the painting and at first didn't see her until she screamed "**MURDOCK HELP ME**!"

Murdock looked over to the right side of the painting and saw Marty nude and chained to the wall with the creature and its wand pointed straight at her. Without a second thought Murdock drew his wand and stated "Accio Marty!"

With that Marty felt as if a hook had grabbed onto her naval and pulled her out of the painting. She found herself on her hands and knees shaking with fright. Her clothes had reappeared but were tattered and torn. She managed to pick herself up off the floor and looked back at the painting it had turned completely black. "What the hell?" Marty questioned but then her face turned pale as she saw the creature emerged forward in the painting raising his hand and began writing _20 years has_ _passed since I was imprisioned... Now you Shall Pay...Now All of Hogwarts Will Pay with blood...my first_ _victim will be..._ Marty backed up against the wall as she screamed as the last words were formed dripping with blood SNAPE

Marty was so shaken that she took off running to get away from that painting. She didn't hear Murdock calling after her to slow down until he managed to catch up with her when she reached the end of a corridor.

She sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall feeling the coolness of the stones against her back. Murdock sat down beside her putting his arm around her smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Shh... Everything will be alright Baby." Murdock said in soothing voice.

Marty managed to control her breathing, she then replied "Thank you."

"Anytime Baby, I know you would have done the same for me." He replied with a small smile removing his arm from her.

"I didn't know you were a wizard Murdock." She said looking at him after a few minutes of silence.

Murdock smiled "Yes, my dear I am a wizard." then replied with a glint of amusement "Who else do you think Sebastian would trust to care for you all those years?" Marty's eyes widened in surprise "How do you know Sebastian?"

Murdock chuckled at her reaction "Baby, I have known Sebastian for years. Long before you met him, we are after all both Veterans of War."  
Marty shook her head for a moment " You mean to tell me that you met Sebastian while you were Vietnam?"

"Yes, I met him then, he was quiet a spry little guy back then, come to think of it he still is. And I might add very cunning." Murdock replied then continued when he saw the questioning looking on Marty's face.

"I first met him a few days before the guys did their mission on the dmz. He was a Captain same as me and he knew that I was a wizard and couldn't seem to understand why I committed myself to that war." Marty listened intently hanging on every word he said she thought it was fascinating. "Anyways we became fast friends after that keeping each others secrets about what we truly were and kept in touch long after. Then one day while I was in my room at the VA I had a visitor show up, he was a bit taller but I knew that it was Sebastian."

Murdock paused for a minute until Marty said "Go on."

"Anyways He said he needed my help in hiding someone, it seems that a certain young woman had gotten herself into a bit of trouble, he didn't go into detail. He said that she had asked him to perform a certain charm on her in case things went wrong and asked me if I would protect her until the time came for her to return and finish what she had started." Marty had the decency to blush at that statement.

"At first I was hesitant until he mentioned the fact that he knew I was still working with The A-team and figured that four guys watching you would be perfect. I had asked him how he figured I was going to convince the guys to help and he said he already had that plan in motion at that point the phone rang and it was Hannibal saying that we had just been hired to go to London, England to help some rich old man get his wife and daughter back from these kidnappers. After I got off the phone I agreed with Sebastian that I would look after you and would make sure the guys would as well. And the rest as they say is history." Murdock said finishing with a flourish.

Marty sat there for a few minutes letting what he had said sink in and then she smiled and said "Wow, that sneaky little gnome."

She then pondered "I guess that is why Sebastian wouldn't trust just anybody to protect me. Although I'm still trying to work out what my destiny is but I have a feeling that it will come to me when I least expect it."

"Itsn't that the way it usually happens." Murdock said with a grin.

Marty ignored that comment and got up off the floor stated "We need to go find Severus and tell him what's going on. I need to warn him, I don't know if he will believe me or not but we got to try."  
Murdock got up as well looked at his watch with a mischeivous grin said, "Yes, we should but he is still teaching his last class for the day why don't we wait until after its over to spring this on him alright."

Marty agreed but she was still feeling a bit uneasy about all of this. _'Soon, this all going to hit the fan and man when it does its not going to be pretty.' _She thought as her and Murdock walked down the hall in the direction towards the dungeons.

(Author's Note: Okay I know I'm being evil by leaving this as a cliff hanger. I do hope I explained to certain readers who asked how Sebastain and Murdock know each other. Again I am sorry it took me so long to post this. I'm still searching for a really good beta so please excuse my bad sentence structure and grammer. I'm really trying. As always Please R&R. Thank you!)


	16. Chapter 14

**Re-cap from Chapter 13**

_Marty ignored that comment and got up off the floor then and stated "We need to go find Severus and tell him what's going on. I need to warn him, I don't know if he will believe me or not but we got to try." _

_Murdock got up as well looked at his watch with a mischievous grin said, "Yes, we should but he is still teaching his last class for the day why don't we wait until after its over to spring this on him alright." _

_Marty agreed but she was still feeling a bit uneasy about all of this. 'Soon, this all going to hit the fan and man when it does its not going to be pretty.' She thought as her and Murdock walked down the hall in the direction towards the dungeons. _

Chapter 14

As they walked towards Snape's classroom Marty asked "Do the guys know who you really are?"

Murdock shook his head "No, I've never told them. Although I'm sure Hannibal is getting very suspicious about how I knew about this school. But for now could you please not say anything to them. I will tell them in my own time."

"Okay, I promise. Besides Hannibal is barely speaking to me as it is and Face and B.A well lets just say they are trying to understand me." Marty said. She then sighed "Wish I could get him to talk to me, I mean I wouldn't mind if he yelled but this silencing treatment is driving me nuts and he damn well knows it."

"I know Baby, Hannibal will come around soon." Murdock replied.

Marty wasn't so sure "Well I hope you are right cause I have a feeling this is all going to hit the proverbial fan real soon."

Murdock looked at her curiously "How can you tell?" Marty just shrugged "Just a nagging feeling, I can't explain it."

The closer they got to Snape's classroom the more nervous Marty was getting _'How am I going to tell him? Gods I hope he believes me.' _she thought. Murdock could sense the she was getting tense, he would have tried to ease her tension and nervousness but he knew that it would be a waste of time cause Marty somehow always manages to tie herself up in knots.

Marty was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they were standing right in front of Snape's classroom. Marty leaned up against the wall across from the door feeling the cool damp stones against her body, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

It seemed like it was taking forever for his class to be done, Her and Murdock were standing there not really speaking both lost in thought. "Hey Murdock, there you are, I've been looking every where for you." said a voice from behind them. As they looked they saw Face casually walking towards them. "Hey Faceman, what's going on?" Murdock asked.

"Hannibal wants to talk to you now, he says its important." Face said not even bothering to look at Marty which was what she expected, she sighed "Go ahead Murdock I can wait by myself." Murdock looked at her with deep concern in his eyes "Are you sure Baby, I mean wouldn't you rather have someone with you when you tell him what's going on?"

Face seemed a bit confused "What are you two talking about?" he asked but Marty ignored him and shook her head "Its okay Murdock I'll be fine." Murdock shrugged and replied "Okay, Baby see you later." and with that He and Face left Marty to her own thoughts.

Soon the door to the classroom opened and the students began rushing out of there in a hurray some of them looked angry and others looked frustrated beyond anything. She spotted that snotty little Malfoy kid who was being flanked by his 'body guards' she wasn't quiet sure who they were but man were they ugly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also coming out and they looked like they were in a rather bad mood. They spotted Marty standing there and they grinned.

"Hey Marty." Harry said. Marty smiled "Hi, Harry, Ron,Hermione. I take it Potions class was a bit rough again huh."

They all nodded their heads "Yeah the greasy git, docked 25 points from our house for something completely stupid." Ron said seething with anger.

Marty was trying not to laugh "I'm sorry about that." She then leaned in closer to make sure nobody else heard her "If I could I would give you those points back." She straightened giving them a wink and they laughed and walked away.

"Martintha, what are you doing here?" a silky smooth voice asked. She turned and saw Snape standing there in the doorway. Marty gathered her courage and said "I need to talk to you Severus." He then took notice of her clothing "What happen to you?" He asked.

Marty looked down at her torn robes "Um...It's a long story and I would prefer not to tell it out in the hallway. The walls do have ears you know." Snape nodded and moved away from the door to let her enter. Once inside Snape took out his wand locked the door and warded it plus adding a silencing charm for extra measure. Snape put his wand back inside his robes "Now will you please enlighten me on what is going on and why your clothes are ripped in several places." Marty who had her back to him turned around to face him slowly releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding proceeded to tell him what had happened.

Snape leaned up against one of the student's desk listening to her tale in silence not interrupting just like before. When she was finished Snape didn't say anything for a few moments "So what you are telling me is that you got yourself dragged into a painting, got rescued by this Murdock fellow and now that creature wants revenge for what you did to it all those years ago and I'm to be his first victim?" He asked calmly.

Marty was confused _'What has gotten into him, he doesn't seem the least bit concerned about his fate.'_ "Yes, that is what I'm saying. I didn't think you would believe me." Snape straighten and walked towards her grabbing her roughly by the waist pulling her towards him "Oh but I do believe you my dear Martintha." Marty felt her body heat up at that moment being this close to him after what had happen the last time was too much for her. _'What is wrong with him?'_ Shewondered but that thought flew out of her head when Snape crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her heart gave a jump start as if it had been electrocuted as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his hands move down to her arse cupping it grinding his groin against her feeling his arousal making her moan in his mouth. A little voice inside of her was screaming that something was wrong but she ignored it.

Snape then broke from the kiss she opened her eyes and stared into his and what she saw made her freeze. They were completely vacant and he was giving her an evil grin. _'Oh shit! How could I have_ _been so stupid!'_ She thought as she struggled to get loose but he kept his grip on her. "And where do you think you are going Martintha?" Snape snarled. "Let go of me, you Bastard!" She shouted.  
"I don't think so." Snape sneered "I told you that you were going to pay for imprisoning me you fucking bitch!" He pushed her away from him and Marty was beyond frightened she had to get out of there and fast. She made a dash for the door but before she could remove her wand to bring down the wards she felt herself being bound together, she hadn't even heard the spell that was cast. She fell over onto the cold stone floor with a sickening thud hitting her head in the processes. As she slipped into unconsciousness she heard the creature's evil laughter.

Snape woke up feeling groggy and had a headache to boot. At first he could not comprehend where he was until he realized he was in his chambers. _'Odd'_ He thought cause the last thing he remembered was walking to teach his last class of the day after that was a complete blank. He slowly climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a headache potion. He rummaged through his medicine cabinet until he found the small green bottle, he unsealed it and down the bitter contents in one go. Feeling the headache disappear he came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock that was hanging above his fireplace it showed that it was almost dinner time. He decided to head to the Great Hall and hopefully see Marty he hadn't seen her all day. He left his quarters putting the wards back up and started down the corridor. As he was walking past his classroom he suddenly had the urge to go in there first, upon opening the door he found Marty unconscious bound with rope laying on the floor. _'What in the name of Merlin happen here?'_ He thought as he approached her to check to see if she was alright. He noticed she had a rather nasty bump on her head and with a wave of his hand the bump disappeared. Marty at that point started to stir groaning she slowly opened her eyes and upon seeing Snape she became angry. As she was about to start shouting at him she looked into his eyes and noticed they were not vacant but filled with worry and concern. "Severus?" she asked not quiet sure if it was truly him or the creature posing as him.

Snape noticed the confusion in her eyes and stated quiet calmly "Yes, Maritintha it's me." Marty gave a weak smile "Would you mind untying me...I mean as much as I like being tied up on occassion...but this is not one those times."

Snape smirked at the comment and drew out his wand from inside the sleeve of his cloak and with a short wave the ropes disappeared. He helped Marty back up onto her feet. "Thank you, Severus." He simply nodded putting his wand away then asked "What happen? and Why did you look so angry when you saw me?"

She told him everything that had occurred up until she had blacked out including the painting incident. Snape stood there quietly listening to her tale and when she finished stated "This creature is getting bolder by the minute." Marty smirked "Your telling me." She then proceeded to take her wand out from its hiding place and stated "Reparo." fixing her robes. "Damn this creature is getting on my nerves big time, christ I've got to end this soon before its too late."

"Indeed." He replied "But first we should go to dinner before Albus decides to send out a search party for us." Marty laughed then sobered up "And my chance to finally try and talk to Hannibal again." Snape nodded in agreement "Yes, He has not taken the news of you being a witch very well has he." Marty shook her head. "Come on lets go, I'm hungry." She grinned as her and Snape walked out of the classroom. After he locked up the classroom they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall holding hands.

As they entered the Great Hall, Marty spotted Hannibal and the others sitting at the head table. She tried to catch their attention but they ignored her. She was hurt by that but with a reassuring squeeze from Snape she relaxed as they approached the table. Snape pulled out a chair for her at the far end and he sat down beside her. Most of the professors nodded greetings at them but mostly left them to themselves.

Every so often Marty would glance over at Hannibal but he was busy talking to Dumbledore to notice. Marty sighed to herself _'What am I going to do, I have to get him talk to him.'_ "When are you going to try and speak with him again?" Snape asked bringing Marty out of her thoughts. "Soon, I just hope he will listen." Marty replied. At that moment she saw Hannibal leave the table and head out of the Great Hall. Marty got up "I think now is as good a time as any to speak with him."

"Good Luck and I will see you later in my quarters." Snape replied also getting up from his chair. Making sure nobody was watching gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Marty smiled "Thank you, I'm going to need all the luck I can get." giving him a kiss on the cheek back. Snape went out of the teacher's entrance while she went to catch up with Hannibal. "Hannibal wait we need to talk." Marty said walking up to him.

Hannibal stopped and turned around staring at her intently. "I don't think we have anything to talk about." Marty stared right back "I beg to differ." "No,we don't." He said and started to walk away. Marty touched his arm "Wait, We do need to talk this tension between us is driving me nuts. Please Hannibal we have to talk." Hannibal sighed "Alright, lets go some place more private." They walked to an empty classroom, once inside Marty drew her wand out shut the door with a locking charm and placed a silencing charm around the room then placed her wand back inside her sleeve.

Hannibal leaned up against one to the tables "So talk Marty." Marty took a deep breath, exhaled and said "Look, I know you are still angry with me for what I did and I don't blame you its just that you have to understand that you gave me no choice." Hannibal didn't say anything so Marty forged ahead "I know you guys didn't ask for this and for that I am sorry." Hannibal remained silent his blue eyes seemed to have that if looks could kill. 'This is not working out very well.' she thought.

Before Marty could continue Hannibal asked "What's going on between you and Professor Snape?" "You seem to be getting pretty cozy with him." Marty was a bit stunned "Why are you bringing this up again?" "Besides I already gave you my answer." Hannibal looked confused by that statement "I never asked you that."

Marty was getting aggrivated "Yes, you did in Dumbledore's office the day after we arrived." Hannibal shook his head no. _'What the hell.'_ She thought then it came to her "Oh gods, that's right that fucking creature had possed you after McGonagall left." She started to pace mostly out of habit.

"What the hell are you talking about Baby?" Hannibal asked now feeling quiet confused about this whole situation. Marty stopped pacing and hopped up onto a near by desk and explained to him what had happened that day. Hannibal listened without interrupting and when she was finished Hannibal asked "You mean to tell me that creature you had fought all those years ago entered my body and threatened you?" Marty nodded. Hannibal ran a hand through his hair "That can't be Baby, it sounds too far fetched to me."

"It's the truth Hannibal why would I make up a crazy story like that!" She exclaimed getting quiet frustrated. "Cause it is a crazy story, Baby!" He shouted back. Marty couldn't believe it "I'm not lying, Hannibal you got to understand, this whole things is going to blow soon and when it does I'm going to need you and the others help." She hopped off the desk exasperated "Why in hell did you think I had the spell cast on you guys?...for **FUCKING KICKS**!" "I did it so you guys could help me, I admit at the time I didn't have a clue as to why but I feel in my heart that you guys were meant to help me battle this creature."

She was getting even more furious by the minute and suddenly a huge thunder boom echoed in the empty classroom making Hannibal jump a bit. "What the hell, Baby you need to calm down before you hurt someone."

"**NO**, I won't calm down, damn it cause you won't listen to me, nobody fucking listen to me the last time and four people ended up dead!" She shouted the thunder getting even louder and lighting flashing ever so oftenand suddenly it started to rain inside soaking them both. Hannibal who does not scare easy was pretty shaken up by that point he didn't realize how powerful she really was He had to think of something fast to get her to calm down before either one of them catches a cold or she strikes him with a lightening bolt. "Someone had to have listened to you back then Baby." He inquired. The rain stopped as Marty calmed down "Yeah, Severus did and he helped me then and hopefully will help me this time as well." She then added sheepishly "Sorry about that, I haven't quiet gotten complete control over my powers yet." Hannibal nodded not wanting to piss her off again and smiled "Like I told you before we will help you in anyway we can, this whole situation has been strange to me." He then added "Its going to take some time for me to get use to the fact that you are a witch, I mean I knew you were unique I just didn't know how special you were."

Marty smiled "Thank you for listening to me, I do understand it's taken me a bit to come to terms with what I am as well." She then muttered a spell and dried them both off Hannibal just grinned. He walked over to her and gave her a hug "Baby you are more trouble then you are worth you know that, but you are one hell of a lady." He chuckled when Marty playfully smacked him on the shoulder "Very funny, besides when it comes to getting into trouble I learned from the best." He let go of her and looked into her eyes "Things are pretty complicated between us Baby, I have a feeling they are not going to straighten themselves out. I would like to remain friends even though I know your heart always belonged to Snape even though you didn't realize it until you came back here." Marty smiled "Yes, I would like to stay friends, you know it wasn't my intention to toy with your emotions cause of my feelings for Severus. I am really sorry about that." Hannibal smiled "I do understand now, even though at the time I first saw you two together I was angry and jealous because I thought you were toying with me but it turns out it was locked away in your mind all those years." He kissed her on the forehead "It was a wild ride kid."

Marty laughed when he groaned "I'm getting too sappy for my own good." "Naw, its just part of your charm Hannibal." She said laughing harder both of them knowing that it wasn't true. He shook his head "Baby, you are the limit." She stopped laughing "Yeah I know but you got to love me anyways."

"Its late and we should get going before the others come searching for you thinking I hex-ed your arse into next week." She said with a grinned. "Funny." He said but he was grinning too. Without thinking marty removed the wards and silencing charm with a wave of her hand.

Marty's eyes were wide with surprise grinning "Whoa, I forgot I knew how to do wand-less magic. That's way cool!"

Hannibal laughed "Remembering more and more all the time huh Baby." Marty had the decency to blush "Yeah." She then opened the door walking out of the room with Hannibal following her. The door then shut on its own locking itself up. "You going to stay with Severus tonight?" He asked.

Marty nodded "Yeah and could you at least have the guys say something to me in the morning." He gave her a hug "You bet Baby." They then said their good nights and walked off in different directions. Her towards the dungeons and him towards the North tower.

(Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As you can see things will be coming to head for Marty and the others soon. I know I shouldn't be messing with her mind anymore then I have been lately, but I can't seem to help myself. evil grin Anyways I want to give a huge thanks to piratesheartprincessblood and gberryblue for continuing to have faith in me and being my ever loyal readers. **BIG HUGS** to both of you.As Always Please R&R. )


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Once again don't own them except Marty and the plot.

Author's Note: Okay I decided to throw in a little bit of steamy romance but not too steamy just cause I realized it had been a few chapters since the last time. grins

Chapter 15

Marty walked to Snape's chambers feeling really good that she was finally able to talk to Hannibal. _'Hopefully things will work out.'_ She thought as she got to his door and opened it bringing the wards down cause Snape had it keyed for her to enter. Closing the door behind her resetting the wards she removed her robes hanging them up next to Snape's on a nearby coat rack.

She found Snape sitting in one of the leather winged backed chairs silently staring at the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace ,sipping on a glass of fire whiskey. She smiled "Miss me?"

He looked over at her with a small smile "Indeed, I gather from the smile on your face things went well with Mr. Smith." "Yes, it went very well." Marty said sitting in the other chair across from him.

Snape drained the last of his drink, getting up off the chair "Care for some, love?" He asked. Marty nodded that she would and he proceeded to pour her a glass and him another one. He brought it over to her, their hands touching briefly causing her to shiver slightly as she accepted the glass "Thank you." She took a sip it burned as it went down her throat and she relaxed. "Your welcome." He replied sitting back down, he was quiet for a few minutes. "Something bothering you Severus?" She asked. Snape looked at her for a moment then replied "Thinking about what you said to me earlier." "Oh." Marty said taking another drink of the whiskey this time it went down a bit smoother remaining silent.

Snape continued "This creature seems to like to play a lot of mind games with you Martintha, I mean he has done so much to you since you arrived in London and now here at Hogwarts. I'm beginning to wonder if it means to kill you or drive you insane." Marty gave a short laugh " I think it means to drive me insane and then kill me. Course I am not going to let that happen if I can help it." She drained her drink and set the glass on a table nearby. "The funny thing is I don't remember it doing that to me when I faced it the first time." Snape agreed.

"Now would you mind telling me about that little thunderstorm display in the empty classroom earlier with Mr. Smith." Snape asked looking at her with one eyebrow arched. Marty tried not to let her jaw drop "How did you know about that?" Snape smirked "Martintha you know the walls of this school have ears." Marty was beyond embarrassed "Oh gods, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, he pissed me off so much. I just lost control."

"No need to apologise you had to get him to understand and if it takes scaring the hell out him then so be it." Snape said with a smile and amused glint in his eyes. She couldn't believe this man's cheek he thought it was funny.

"I suppose I should read some more of that book you gave me." She said dropping the subject all together,getting up off the chair walking towards the table where the book laid. She picked it up sat down on the couch taking her shoes off tucking her long legs under her skirt. Snape was watching her the whole time he loved looking at her and he was thinking carnal thoughts, he tried to push them away but couldn't. It had been several weeks since their last encounter, they had decided that it was in the heat of the moment but neither one of them believed that for a minute. They had called it a cooling off period but to anybody watching them it was hell on earth for both them.

Marty smiled to herself while she was reading. She knew Snape had been staring at her for the past ten minutes. She could feel the tension between them ever since they had decided to cool it but to her it seemed the love between them was stronger then it had been the first time they had been together.

He had the sudden urge to go sit beside her, he didn't know why but he felt he had to. Snape then got up off his chair placed his glass on the table next to hers.She moved over a bit making room for him as he sat down draping an arm around her bring her closer to him.

She looked up from the book and smiled at him before continuing to read.The scent of jasmin and vanilla invaded his senses causing a stir in his loins. _'Gods she smells so delectable.' _He thought as he ran his long fingers through her silky smooth hair sending tiny shivers down her spine. This was causing Marty to loose her concetration and she finally gave up and closed the book placing it back on the table.

She then laid her head on his shoulder enjoying how he was making her feel. "It's been awhile." It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes, it has." He answered as his hand moved her hair aside and began making feather like movements down her neck, her skin silky smooth to the touch. He smiled when he felt her shiver under his ministrations.

Marty then sat up bringing her legs off the couch so that she could face him. She reached up and caressed his cheek, Severus turned his head slightly, kissing the palm lightly. He felt his heart give a jump at the sound of her moan and with a glint of amusement in his eyes, whispered a spell Marty couldn't quiet make out. The next thing she knew her blouse and skirt had both been removed from her body and now lay crumpled on the floor, thus leaving her clad in a scantily black lace bra that left very little to the imagination and matching knickers that were high cut on the thighs.

He eyed her appreciatively taking a hold of her arm kissed the inside of her wrist finding a sensitive spot causing her to moan a little louder. "Hmmm... very sensitive there I wonder where else you are." She looked at him with desire in her eyes as he continued his journey up her bare arm kissing every inch leaving no part untouched. He soon found another inside her elbow "Oh gods Severus!" She moaned. This was his undoing.

He then gathered her his his arms crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss to end all kisses leaving Marty dizzy with desire. She tasted of the fire whiskey she had drank, as he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for permission to enter. She gladly parted her mouth slightly deepening the kiss thus began the battle of their tongues to see who can dominate the other. Course Snape won but not before Marty ran her fingers through his silky black hair causing him to to moan in her mouth. He had to have her and now.

He suddenly broke from the kiss and in one fluid motion got up off the couch bringing her with him. Without a word he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, the door opened up on its own to let them pass. It closed behind them with a soft click.

They were more passionate with each other then ever before, Snape took his time slowly making love to her. Marty was equally so with Snape doing things to him that she hadn't done in a long time.

Marty soon realized that her love for Severus was so strong that she would do anything to protect him. _'I'm sure that would cause him to laugh at her considering he has been doing a very good job of protecting himself all those years. Come to think of it I've done a pretty good job of taking care of myself as well.' _She thought has she laid beside him while he causally stroked her hair. She soon drifted off to sleep with Snape following holding each other.

Morning came all too quickly, the two figures still slumbering in bed with not a care in the world. The creature looked upon them with great interest, it had snuck in the room when the person who would sense it was otherwise occupied. _'Enjoy yourself now my Dear Martintha for soon you will perish.' _It thought leering at the sleeping couple it's plans were falling in place with the exception of one, he could not break apart this pair no matter how hard he tried to scare her away she always went to back to him.

The creature soon departed the room butthe one thing he didn't notice about the sleeping couple was they were radiating a soft blue glow. Marty slowly opened her eyes she had a funny feeling that her and Severus was being watched but when she looked around she found no one in the room. _'Strange, I could have sworn I felt a presence in the room.'_ She thought with a slight shiver. She looked up at Severus and smiled his face was relaxed and calmed as he slept she sat up a bit to kiss the end of his nose. Snape's eyes fluttered open looking down at his beautiful witch smiled "Sleep well, love?" he asked. "Yes and you?" she grinned knowing his answer was the same.

"Very well, thank you." He said giving her a breath taking kiss "Now as much as I would like to lay in bed with you all day even though it's Saturday, we should get to the Great Hall for breakfast." Reluctantly she agreed and they got out bed to take a quick shower although it wasn't really that quick and they were almost late for breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance and took their places among the staff. Marty noticed the team wasn't there and was informed by Professor Sprout that they had been there earlier and left. A plate of appeared before her and Snape that consisted of two eggs, toast and fresh fruit along with a glass of pumpkin juice and a cup of tea,black.

They ate in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Marty was feeling funny, something wasn't right but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she felt someone in the bedroom this morning but it eluded her as to who or what it was.

It had been the first night since she came here that she didn't have an odd dream or that creature playing mind games with her. _' We are getting close to a confrontation, I can feel it. It has left me_ _alone last night for some reason.'_ She thought. Soon breakfast was over and the two got up out of the chairs and headed out of the Great Hall through the front entrance this time. He had told her that since he didn't have hall duty this weekend ,he wanted to spend some time with her for which she agreed. She still had a nagging feeling that something was going disrupt their quiet weekend.

"Would you care to take a walk into the Gardens Martintha?" Snape asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely since it's so nice out." She replied taking his offered arm and they strolled out of the castle towards the enchanted garden.

As they walked along the cobblestone path Marty was admiring the different flowers and the fragrances were invading her nose. They then came upon a particular flower that made her smile, it was the black roses that Snape with the help of Professor Sprout had bred. The sweet fragrance of vanilla wafted through the air. "Severus, they are so beautiful." Marty exclaimed.

"Yes, as beautiful as the witch for whom they are named after." Snape replied pointing to the plague that was near by. Marty let go of Snape's arm, walked over to read the little plague.

_**Martintha's Black Rose**_

_**Bred April 29, 1979 by Severus Snape**_

_**In Honour of the most beautiful witch I know.**_

Marty looked over at Snape and smiled that was all that needed to be said as the memories came back to her as the first time he showed her the roses he planted for her.

Flashback

"_What is that you want to show me, Severus." Marty asked as they walked through the garden hand in hand. Snape smiled at her shyly "You will see, we are almost there." They continued to walk on the cobblestone path when they came up several rose bushes, but they were not just ordinary roses. They were black as midnight with a tint of red in them, they smelled of vanilla which was one of Marty's favourite scents. "I bred those just for you Martintha, read the plague." She read the plague and smiled. "Severus, they are beautiful." She exclaimed giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." ..._

End of Flashback

Marty smiled warmly at that memory " I remembered that day you first showed them to me ,Severus and they are just as beautiful now as they were then." He pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist,and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity when they heard someone clearing their throat. _'So much for being alone.' _They both thought. They turned their heads not bothering to let go of each other and spotted Hannibal and the others walking towards them. Murdock had the most goofy grin on his face when he saw the couple.

"Well fancy meeting you two out here." Murdock said with a grin. "Yes, well Severus wanted to show me the garden." Marty replied. "And then you two decided to get cozy." Hannibal said with a small smirk.

Marty wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face and if looks could kill he would be have six feet under. "Did you gentlemen want something?" Snape asked in a tone that said he didn't appreciate being interrupted releasing his embracemuch to thedisappointment ofMarty. Murdock just shrugged "Nope, just wanted to come out and enjoy the fresh air." "Well then kindly do it and leave us in peace." Snape sneered. Marty agreed with this sentiment "Yes, could you guys please leave us alone for a little while.

Needless to say they didn't much tothe annoyance of the couple,and as they continued to talk Marty out of the corner of her eye spotted a shadow creeping across the garden. _'It can't be.' _She thought as she turned her head towards the castle, the creature stopped in its path and looked at her in turn sending shivers down her spine and not in a good way. The creature gave her an evil smile as if daring her to follow it, It then continued to walk towards the school.

Suddenly Marty realized what she had to do _'It's time.' _said a voice insider her head that was not her own. Snape noticed Marty was a bit distracted and that her face had gone pale but before he could ask what was wrong Marty took off running towards the castle at top speed yelling "It's going to the Great Hall, I have to stop it!"

Snape took off after her "Martintha wait!" The team looked at each with a mix of confusion and then understanding dawn on their faces. "Well, guys it's show time." Hannibal stated "Let's go." They all nodded in agreement and followed suit after Snape.

A/N again: Okay I know I left it at a cliff hanger but I do have most of the next chapter written its just a matter of tweaking it a bit. Sorry this took me so long to post, I've been busy plus I had a case of writer's block. Oh and I read the sixth Harry Potter book of course (Grins). As always please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

From Previous Chapter...

_Snape noticed Marty was a bit distracted and that her face was pale, then suddenly Marty realized what she had to do 'It's time.' said a voice inside her head that was not her own. With that Marty suddenly took off running towards the castle at top speed yelling "It's going to the Great Hall, I have to stop it!"_

_Snape took off after her "Martintha wait!" The team looked at each with a mix of confusion and then understanding dawn on their faces. "Well, guys show time." Hannibal stated "Let's go." They all nodded in agreement and followed suit after Snape._

Chapter 16

Marty ran into the castle and down the corridor heading towards the Great Hall dodging students and teachers alike. She didn't notice Dumbledore as she flew past him. What she didn't know was the others were not far behind. When the Headmaster saw all this he knew it was time and followed the others. As she ran her unease was increasing with every step the sound of her shoes echoing in the hallway.

She stopped in front of the door that led to the Great Hall trying to catch her breath before she threw open the doors,not noticing that a small man was standing not too far behind her watching her intently. She found it unusually darker then normal but her panic was such that she pushed it from her mind _'I hope I'm not too late.' _She thought to herself. As she let her eyes become adjusted to the darkness she made out the figure of the creature standing in front of the staff table. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the creature turned to stare at her with its cold red eyes. They stared at each other for few moments then the creature spoke its voice was like a bucket of ice cold water washing over her body. "We meet again Martintha and thissss will be the last time."

Marty stood firm and answered definently "Yes, it will be the last time and I will make sure it won't happen again." The creature laughed causing more chills down her back. She slipped her hand inside her robes and grasped her wand tightly but before she could draw it out the creature had pointed its wand at her. "Annulus!" It screamed out as a green jet shot out of its wand but Marty was quick and dodged it by diving over one of the tables near by.

The spell hit one of the Great Hall doors dissolving it she thanked whatever gods that the students were no where in site. She drew her wand out and screamed out "Expelliarmus!" but the creature dodged the spell. 'Damn it.' They kept throwing spells at each other destroying tables and benches alike. Marty then found herself backed into a corner the the creature was slowly coming towards her when suddenly there was a shot of blue light shooting from the open doorway at the creature causing it to momentarily disappear. She looked up and saw Snape standing there wand in hand the others not too far behind.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking when you took off like that!" Snape yelled walking over towards her.

"I wasn't." Marty said quietly as she got to her feet.

"Look Snape do calm down ,the girl may not have been thinking but I think she sure as hell knows what she is doing." said a voice. Marty gave a weak smile as she saw Sebastian push his way through the people crowding the doorway. "Now if you don't mind get the bloody hell out of the way!"

Snape was so stunned he moved out of the way then came to his senses and asked "What are you doing here, old man?" Sebastian looked at him and laughed "Why to help Martintha of course, isn't that why you and the others are here Snape." He then turned and saw Murdock.

"Well hello there Murdock, its been a long time." He said looking at the young man. "Hello Sebastian." Murdock said with a grin.

Hannibal looked really confused and was about to ask Murdock how he knew this man but Murdock looked at him and mouthed 'later'.

"Well, I should say there was quiet a duel in my Hall." Dumbledore said coming through the door. But before she could say anything she heard the creature laughing again, she turned and noticed it was standing in front of the head table once again.

"Well, well the gangs all here." It said in a sing song voice "How touching." Marty was getting angry now and she slowly began to walk towards it but Hannibal grabbed her arm "Baby?" Marty saw confusion in his eyes and sighed. "Hannibal, I know this has been too much for you and the others to handle but you got to understand this is what I have to do. It's my destiny." Hannibal still looked at her completely confused. "Okay let me put to you this way and I know it will sound corny but it will have to do for now, It was your destiny to form this team whether by accident or not. When you are apart you are misfits but when you are all together its something special." He nodded slightly in agreement "I don't know Baby I mean what if the spell doesn't work again?"

Marty sighed pleading "Please help me, you and the others are the missing piece, I know this time that spell will work. I know I have the right people." she continued "I know now that the group I had before with the exception of Severuswas not right but for some strange reason it is now."  
She then saw resolve in his eyes and nodded his head. He then let go of her arm and she continued to walk towards the creature who was smirking at her. "How touching, Martintha." The creature said laughing once more making Marty extreamly angry. "You Bastard, I've had it with your shit and we are going to end this now!"

She then began whistling a song she remembered from her youth.

As Marty continued to whistle she heard her song being picked up by a deeper voice and saw Murdock whistling the tune then another still deeper voice picked up the song. Professor Dumbledore looked over at Marty then shifted his gaze over to Sebastian and he also began to whistle as well. Face and B.A. both looked at each other as if to say what is going on?  
The creature on the other hand dropped the wand it was carrying and put it hands to its ears and tried to run into a wall but seemed to bounce off of it. It futilely tried again to escape again but the same effect happened before.

Snape exclaimed "No, there will be no more vanishing for you!" "We end this now!" He looked over at Marty and a small smile played on his lips. She returned the smile in a silent understanding.  
With that all the sound in the room stopped.

The creature now looked at the people in the room and began laughing. The room suddenly darkened even more until all that could be seen were the vague outlines of those in the room.  
Several of the people in the room said "Lumos!" The tips of their wands ignited sending a soft glow of light within the room.

Sebastian _'Lets see what this girl can do now' _he thought then he began mumbling under his breath and the tip of his wand began to glow. He then aimed it at Face and a jet of green light flew out and struck him in the back. "Damn it that hurts!" Face cried out. Hannibal went over to try and help his friend but Marty stopped him and shook her head. Hannibal stood there feeling helpless watching Face like that. Face felt as though he had just been impaled by a spear but felt something radiating from him. _Whoa this feels weird. _He thought but only for a split second because he felt his gaze being drawn to Murdock who looked perplexed, just as Face shot a wide beam of red light into Murdock. Murdock felt a strange sensation come over him and began to chant turning to aim at Hannibal.

Marty knew what was coming she knew Hannibal had agreed to help but the look in eyes said that he was not too sure about it now and with pleading eyes said "You have to accept this or we are all dead Please." Hannibal looked at her not quiet believing what she was saying but heard himself say "Okay." Marty smiled and ran and towards the creature.

Murdock then shot out an even wider yellow beam of light at Hannibal and it engulfed him. He then turned and looked towards Dumbledore and repeated the chant in a language he had never learned.

The now violet beam which was even wider flew at Dumbledore who accepted the beam and turned towards BA and passed the blue beam which was considerably larger at him. He in turn accepted it and aimed it at Snape which was much larger beam flew to Snape and hit him square in the back engulfing him in a soft blue glow suddenly an ancient staff made of rose wood appeared in his hands. He then in a deep booming voice finished the ancient spell and pointed his staff at Marty's back. The light shot out of the end of the staff and ignited her body with the blue glow that seemed to fill the room but did not touch or ignite anyone.

The others watched in amazement as her dark robes melted away leaving a white filmygown that clung toher figure, her hair changed back to what it was before but it seemed to have grown longer and darker in color. A large ceremonial dagger appeared in her hand, the wood was also made of rose wood with different types of carving adorning it. Marty remaining silent, a slight breeze playing with her hair even though there was none to speak of in the room walked towards the creature who it seemed was too surprised by the blue light surrounding her and Snape to try and escape plunged the knife deep in its chest.

The demon cried out "**NO**!" but it was too late there was a massive explosion. Marty watched as the creature seemed to fold in on itself as she twisted the knife deeper into its chest, until there was nothing left but dust. She smiled dropping the knife hearing it clatter onto the stone floor _'Its over, its finally over.'_ She thought.

She then turned and saw Dumbledore smiling at her with pride "Well done Martintha, Well Done." She returned the smile and noticed Hannibal, Face, Murdock and BA had all collapsed onto the floor. "Are they going to be alright?" She asked.

"Oh, They will fine my dear they are just asleep nothing a few days in the Hospital wing wouldn't cure." Dumbledore said smiling at her with that he conjured up four stretchers and they slide underneath each member of the team without disturbing them. Then with another flick of his wand they began to float in the air as if they were a feather. "To the Hospital Wing." He commanded the stretchers. They then began to casually float one by one out of the room with Dumbldore not to far behind.

Marty watched this with great interest for a moment then she turned and walked towards Sebastian "Thank you." Sebastian nodded "Its nothing my dear, You and Snape did all the work." she knew if it were not for him and the others her and Snape could never of done it. "Now I must take my leave you did well little girl."

Marty smiled faltered a bit she had so many questions that needed to be answered " You have to leave so soon?" Sebastian looked thoughtfully at her and replied "Yes, I must besides I have a feeling you will need me again down the road Martintha." Not understanding what he meant she leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good bye for now Sebastian." The gnome gave her a rare genuine smile and casually walked out of the Great Hall whistling a word-less tune.

As she watched him walk out the door she felt Snape's presence behind her and she turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. In a rare form of public affection they kissed because no words were needed to express how they truly felt about each other. No one was around to notice the soft blue light surrounding the happy couple.

When they finally came up for air Snape letting go of her "You did well, Martintha." Marty smiled and said "No, we did well." She then noticed the dagger was still laying on the floor where she left it and the staff was laying near by as well.  
"I wonder how we managed to make a dagger and staff appear, I mean I certainly don't remember it showing up before?"

Snape shrugged "I don't know, but I have a feeling I know the Headmaster will have a good idea." "But for now, why don't we go back to my quarters and rest, I'm sure we will hear from him soon." He then gave her a wicked grin and said in a low husky voice "I still want to have my way with you." she gave him a wicked grin back "And you shall." He gave her a genuine smile and offered his arm "Shall we."

"Yes." Marty said taking his arm in hers and with that they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.

Authors Notes: Hey guys, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will bring it all together and explain a lot of things from the previous chapters. Sorry it took me a while to post it but I just started school this week and everything else so please bare with me. I'm sorry to say that I'm almost done with this story a few more chapters to go. Anyways don't worry I plan on writing more about Marty and her time in the magical world. As always please R&R. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own them except Marty and of course the plot.

Author's Note: I want to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter. I especially want to thank West Dean for leaving me one as well. It really meant a lot to me. Anyways I will stop my rambling and get on with the story. (grins) Sorry it took me so long to post this...but I have no excuse expect I get distracted very easily.

Chapter 17  
Marty was completely drained after the encounter and if it hadn't been for Snape guiding her towards the dungeons she would have gotten lost. She was still in the sheer robes and she thanked what ever gods that no students were about. They reached his chambers and Snape took out his wand and removed the wards opening the door.

He let Marty go in first shutting the door behind them resetting the wards, Snape also added a strong silencing charm to the room as well. Marty gave him a funny look. He said was " We both need the rest and I for one don't feel like being bothered for at least a few days." She nodded and yawned. "Alright, my angel its to bed with you." He said with a smirk as he gently took her hand and led her towards the bedroom. "Will you be joining me?" She asked hopefully. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile "Well of course I will be joining you..." He paused before saying

"In more ways then one." He then wrapped his arms around her for a moment pulling her closer giving her a searing kiss that left Marty speechless for once and Snape laughed as he opened his bedroom door pulling her in with him.

Two days had past with Marty feeling much better but still confused about certain things. She had received a note from Dumbledore early that morning asking her to lay low until things could be sorted out with the Ministry which she agreed to do. She had wondered how her friends were doing but she was told nothing at this point, and was hoping they were alright.

Snape had left that morning to go teach his classes and Marty found herself wandering into his private library to read a book. It was a large and comfortable room with a black leather couch with cherry oak end tables on each side.A roaring fire was crackling merrily in the stone carved fireplace making the room warm and cosy in the drafty dungeons. She noticed a soft silver and green run covering the floor. The shelves were filled with books, wizard and muggle literature alike, Marty was thrilled be able to be in here and picked out a book.

This is was where Snape found her that afternoon after his last class, sitting on the sofa with a soft throw green and silver blanket covering her legs that were tucked underneath her reading a Stephen King novel. She looked up and smiled "Rough day?" she asked taking note of the scowl on his face. "Indeed another day of teaching inept students who don't care to learn and a damn know it all who seems to irritate me even more." He sneered. Marty's face was neutral but her eyes gave her away they were sparkling with amusement.

Snape just scowled at her but it didn't phase Marty much and she went back to reading her book. "Enjoying the book?" He asked as browsed the self for a book to read. "Yes, I am, I have always enjoyed reading Mr. King's books." "You do know that he is a wizard?" He asked as he picked out a book and sat down on the sofa beside her. Marty was quiet surprised "Really, that is..." She smiled "Wicked." Snape just shook his head in amusement and kissed her on the cheek "You, my angel have hung around muggles far too long." Marty laughed as he opened up his book and began to read.

They were spending a pleasant afternoon reading when there was a popping sound in the room. Marty looked up from her book and saw Dobby standing there looking rather nervous, Snape sneered at the house elf "What is it, Dobby?" Dobby looked at Snape with those big eyes of his and stated "Dobby is sorry to bother but Dobby has message for Misses." "Well give it to her and be gone!" Snape snapped. Dobby trotted over to Marty and handed her the piece of parchment that was clutched in his hands. "Thank you Dobby." Marty replied with a smile and made the poor elf almost faint. "You are most welcome Miss." Dobby replied and disappeared with another pop.

Marty opened up the fold parchment it was from Dumbledore:

**Martintha,**

**I request that you and Severus please join me in my office after dinner. There is much that **

**needs to be discussed. If you must come to the Great Hall please be advised to use a **

**Glamour Charm. **

**Albus**

"Well what did the note say." Snape said trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

Marty folded the paper back up remaining calm even though she was shakening inside and couldn't figure out why, "Albus has requested our presence in his office after dinner he also said that if I must make an appearance in the Great Hall that I should use a Glamour Charm, which I don't really like having to do." Snape nodded "I understand but it's necessary for your protection until those dunderheads at the Ministry realize you are innocent, so we will go the Hall for dinner and then we can go see the Headmaster so we can clear up this whole mystery and get on with our lives."

Marty agreed and she tried to get back to reading her book but she found she just couldn't concentrate at all _'What am I going to do once this whole mess is cleared up? Do I stay here at Hogwarts with Severus or do I have to leave if the Ministry doesn't leave me alone?' _She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Snape set his book down on a near by table and place his hand on hers "Something troubling you?" He asked knowing damn well what it was but wanted to her it from her own lips. She snapped out of her gaze and turned her head slightly to look at him "I was just thinking about what is going to happen at the meeting later, and what do next." She stated. "I understand Martintha this is not going to be easy but believe me "we" will get through this together and sort this thing out. As to what you will do next that is not for me to say you will have to decide that on your own." Snape replied although this face was neutral his heart was breaking cause he had a feeling she would leave him again and that this whole time they had been together was nothing but a farce.

Before Marty could agree or disagree the clock on the wall chimed that it was time for dinner "We should get to the Great Hall, Martintha. I know you don't want to do this but you will have use a Glamour Charm on yourself to hide your true identity." Snape said getting up off the couch. Marty nodded standing up as well and casually withdrew her wand from her sleeve and stood up. With a wave she changed her eyes to a smoldering sapphire blue and her hair changed from her normal black to a wavy red. "Hows that?" she asked. Snape's breath was taken away at the the site before him "As beautiful as always my angel, but personally I like you as yourself more." She smiled she also changed the colour of her robes from black to a bottle green colour. "Very Slytherin my dear." Snape replied with a chuckle. "Well, I've always liked green and besides I must stay true to my house colours after all." She said. "Indeed, shall we my dear." Snape said offering his arm and she accepted it soon leaving his rooms.

As they walked up from the dungeons they could hear this cackle of laughter "What was that?" Marty asked. "Oh that was just Peeves a damn annoyance." Snape said with a tone that meant he didn't like him. At that moment Peeves made an appearance and stared at Snape and a lady he had never seen before, a evil grin formed on the poltergiest lips "Well, well, Professor got himself a fare maiden. Now why would a beauty such as this want to hang around a greasy old git." Snape was about to reply when Marty simply looked at the polterguiest and said "Peeves, if you don't bugger off I'm going to do something extreamly nasty to you and I can guarantee you will not like it." Peeves started cackling "You can not harm me you witchy witch, I can do whatever I likes to you and I shall." A smirk formed on Marty's face that Snape knew meant she had something up her sleeve.

He wasn't going to let her do anything at first but then decided that what ever she does Peeves would have asked for it. "Peeves I would suggest very strongly that you leave our site at once or I will not be held responsible for what this lady does to you." Snape said that was in a dangerous whisper but was loud enough for him to hear,but of course he didn't listen and Marty jolted Peeves with a little lighting bolt from her hands which send Peeves rocketing in the other direction cursing all the way.

"That was very sneaky."Snape comment as they continued to walk towards the Great Hall. Marty simply smiled and said nothing. They got to the door of the Great Hall with Snape holding the door open for her as she entered, the noise in the hall stopped once again as the students gaped at her with wonder. She just shook her head and letting Snape lead her to the Head Table, she was greatly disappointed that her friends were not there and wondering how they were doing. She wanted to ask Dumbledore about them but thought better of it. _'Better not blow my cover_' she thought.  
"Its so good of you two to join us." Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "Thank you Albus." Snape replied as he pulled out a chair for Marty and then took the seat beside her.

Although dinner Marty was picking at her food,she couldn't eat her stomach was full of knots. She felt someone watching her and turned to find Minerva staring at her intently, this was making her very uncomfortable _'Would that woman please stop staring at me, yeesh.'_ She felt a hand who she knew belonged to Snape's on her thigh, he was massaging it very slowly "Is something troubling you, Ms. King?" He hated using that name but for her protection he had to use it in public. "Yes, I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to come to the Great Hall for dinner, I can't eat and Minerva keeps staring at me."

Snape peered around Marty and Minerva was indeed starting, which seemed to him with a very confused look on her face. _'Yes, Minerva is staring at her, wonder why she looks so confused...I could get Martintha out of the Great Hall and back to the dungeons. This could work out for my advantage_.' He thought smiling inwardly as images filtered through his mind of what he would like to be doing to Marty right now instead of being in here. With those lewd thoughts he felt a stiring in his loins and his pants were getting a bit tight in the front. "Why don't we just go back to the dungeons until the meeting?" He suggested hoping she would be agreeable cause he wanted her, he was tempted to take her right there on the Head table; students be damned but he had to control himself.

Marty smiled and slowly brought her hand onto his lap moving it up a little to give the bugle in his pants a light squeeze, causing Snape to gasp slightly. "Minx." He whispered "You will pay for that." Marty whispered back "I certainly hope so." with that she removed her hand and stood up preparing to leave the Great Hall with Snape who also stood trying to hide his arousal behind his billowing robes. They manged to sneak out the teacher's enterance but half way to Snape's chambers He couldn't wait any longer, she was teasing him with her sensual walk in front him making him even more aroused.

Marty smiled to herself as she teased him mercifully, she knew she shouldn't be doing it but she couldn't help it. He made her feel things that no man have ever made her feel, her body was on fire and yearned for his touch. Without warning Snape came up behind her, grabbing her pulling her back towards his lean body grinding his erection into her arse. "Anxious are we?" she asked in a innocent voice but her body was not acting so innocently as she pushed right back against him her nipples were already hard from this game they have been playing. "I didn't give you permision to speak, my pet." Snape growled. "All I want to hear from you is how good I am going to make you feel; I can't wait til we get to my chambers so I must have you now." "Do you understand, my pet?" He asked.

Marty nodded that she understood, he then spun her around so she was facing him pulling her closer into a sensual kiss and continued to grind his erection now wedge very nicely between her thighs. This was driving them both crazy, Snape could feel her nipples burning into his clothes. He wanted to feel her soft silky skin against his but first he need to rid her of a few clothes.

They broke the kiss;Snape quickly unbutton her robes revealing her breast encased in a white lace bra and matching knickers, placeing a hand on said items "Evanesco" and her underclothes disappeared leaving her bare. She could feel her nipples puckering up even more as the chilly in the air of the hall caressed her heated skin.

Snape looked at her with appreciation "Beautiful" was all he said as he pushed her up against the nearest wall, leaning forward and captured her right nipple in his mouth sucking and laving it with his tougue making Marty drunk with desire. He then switched to her left breast and payed the same lavish attention to its twin, Marty couldn't stand it her skin was on fire, her knees felt like jelly, she was getting more excited by the minute.

The sounds of her moans made Snape smile to himself knowing he, and only he, was the one who could do this to her.

While he was playing with her breast, his right hand slide down her body to her heated core, he could smell her arousal. He slide one finger inside of her moving it in and out making her gasp and groan with excitement; He then added a second finger while his thumb gently caressed her little bundle of nerves causing her hips to jerk forward.

He let her nipple slide out of his mouth with a wet popping sound "You are so wet my pet, you are practically dripping on to my finger." He then removed his fingers Marty was disappointed until she watch him his eyes filled with lust and naked desire bring them to his mouth and licked them clean. Marty moaned at the sight she had never seen anything so erotic. "Sweet like honey." Snape stated.  
He teased her for a few moments then took pity on her and made sweet love to her against the wall. By the time Dumbledore and the other teachers came through the hall they were on their way back to the dungeons.

They stayed down there until it was time to make their way to the Headmaster's Office. Marty was relaxed but she was still a bundle of nerves wondering what happen to her friends among other things. Snape was no better he was worried about what her decision would be once everything is cleared up. _'I want her to stay but its up to her and I will not force her.'  
_

Marty senses he was as much a bundle of nerves as she was, tentively reached out and squeezed his hand to reasure him. They approached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office "Chocolate Frogs" Snape intoned, the gargoyle sprang to life jumping to one side revealing the winding staircase.

They rode it to until they reached the heavy oak door, before one of them knocked a voice said "Enter." Marty took a deep breath exhaling slowly looked at Snape nodding that she was ready to enter.

He opened the door letting her go in first, He then heard Marty gasp as she walked into the office...

TBC

Author's Note: I know I'm so evil lol...Besides I bet you guys can guess what has startled her. Anyways Please R&R Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hey all, Sad to say but this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for the reviews it really encouraged me to write more. Don't worry this is not the end of Marty's adventures, I have plans for my girl. Enjoy. This is really AU since HBP came out.

Disclaimer: I don't own them except Marty and the plot. 

From Previous Chapter:

_They rode it to until they reached the heavy oak door, before one of them knocked a voice said "Enter." Marty took a deep breath exhaling slowly looked at Snape nodding that she was ready to enter._

_He opened the door letting her go in first, He then heard Marty gasp as she walked into the office..._

Chapter 18 Explanations and New Beginnings Part 2

Snape came in behind Marty, closing the door. Turned to discover what she was so in shock about. Her friends were all siting there waiting for them. Marty couldn't believe it "Oh my goodness!" she was so surprised to see the team all sitting there and they all looked well rested. She automatically took off her Glamour Charm.

Hannibal and the others turned to see Marty standing there with the biggest smile on her face, Hannibal thought she never looked more beautiful. _'She seems really happy and her beauty radiate_s _that.'_ He noticed Snape scowling at him, Hannibal just shrugged as if to say _'You won'_.

"Martintha, Severus please have a seat on the couch." Dumbledore said waving his hand towards the couch with the crazy patterns on, that Marty couldn't make out for the life of her. They went over and sat down.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Snape said giving him a slight nod. "Good evening, Albus." Marty replied with a smile.

I'm sure you have plenty of questions, Martintha," Dumbledore said sitting back behind his desk "I will try and answer them to the best of my ability."

Marty fidgeted for a bit "Yes, Albus I do," Marty took a deep breath _'You can do this'_ she thought before she spoke "I guess one question would be why couldn't I remember who I was before all this mess started up again?"

"Let me ask you this my dear, when did you start having flashbacks of your past?" Dumbledore asked. _'Damn it why is he answering a question with another one?'_ Marty thought getting a bit annoyed. "Well, I started feeling funny when we first arrived in London and then my memory started to come back a bit after we completed our mission and I spotted that black and grey tabby cat in alley."

"I'm to assume you figured out who that cat was, Martintha?" He asked

"Yes, I figured it was Minerva but I wasn't quiet sure, course I thought I had seen her before in an empty warehouse but it didn't click until that day in the alley." Marty replied wondering where in the hell this was going.

"Albus would you please just answer her question." Snape replied knowing Marty was getting slightly annoyed. Dumbledore cleared his throat "Of course, Severus, " He turned to Marty

"Martintha, the reason you were not able to remember who you were, is because Sebastian put a temporary memory charm on you until it was time for you to return,plus that way the Ministry couldn't find you on top of that."

"I see," Marty said "So how did anybody know when it was the right time to bring me back here?"  
Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully "How did you and your friends end up coming to London, my dear?"

"Well, we had been hired by a Ms. Sinclair to help capture some ruthless men who killed her father and sister." She answered.

"That my dear was just a ruse to get you over here," He said.

"What?" Marty practically shouted as she stood up, "What the hell is going on Albus and please don't lie to me." She was getting angry.

Snape calmly tugged on her robes and got her to sit back down "Martintha calm down, Albus you better explain."

"Of course, it was a ruse, when I was informed that the creature was back and once again looking to take revenge, I knew I had to find you. But I didn't know where you were, then one day Sebastian came to see me saying he knew where you were and who you were with; when I asked where he refused to tell me, all he said was he had a way to get you to London and the rest was up to me to get you to Hogwarts."

"Hold on, you were the old man in the park that day," She exclaimed now that she thought about it.  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, my dear that was me."

"Who was the cab driver, cause he seemed to know me when I tried to pay the fare?" she asked.

"Oh that was Remus Lupin," He answered as if she would know who that was.

"Remus Lupin?" She was puzzled for the life of her she could not remember the person.

"You will meet Lupin in due time Martintha," Snape replied with a sneer.

"Oh"

Marty's mind was reeling with all this information "So who was this Ms. Sinclair, or is that her real name?"

"Oh its her real name all right, She had gone to Los Angeles to hire the A-Team to get revenge for the death of her father and sister. Sebastian ,I suppose had sent her because he knew one of the members and that they would help, what Ms. Sinclair didn't realize was that you were with them."

"Oh so that is why she looked so stunned when I took off that red wig," Marty replied as it dawned on her.

"Exactly, you see Martintha her father and sister were killed, but not by a bomb." He said.  
"If they weren't killed by a bomb then what killed them?" She asked

"Death Eaters." He answered simply.  
At those words something in Marty's mind clicked and she froze as a memory emerged in her mind...

"_What's going on, Severus?" Marty asked she entered his room to find Lucius standing there. _

_"Nothing Martintha, leave!" Severus sneered at her. "No, not until you tell me what in hell is going on!" She yelled back standing her ground. _

"_Severus, we must be going, why don't you bring her along," Lucius said. _

"_No, I don't want her involved," He answered_

"_Fine, I think I will take her instead," Lucius replied grabbing Marty by the arm._

"_Let go of me Lucius, if you know what's good for you," Marty sneered._

"_Let her go Lucius, if anybody is taking her to this place its going to be me," Severus answered simply taking Marty away from him "You will regret it Martintha."..._

Marty snapped out of it when she heard Face ask "What are Death Eaters?" "They are servants to Lord Voldemort himself." Marty answered automatically shivering.

"Don't say his name, Martintha!" Snape hissed

"Sorry, the Dark Lord," She repeated "Is that better?" she asked turning to Snape which he noted a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Who, is that?" Hannibal asked.

Murdock answered "A mad man, who wanted to rid this world of muggle borne and half bloods, to make it nothing but pure bloods. He was taken care of by that Potter kid when he was a baby though right."

Before Hannibal could asked how Murdock knew all of this Dumbledore replied " I'm sorry to say he came back a few years ago." Marty's face was pale but she didn't say anything at first.

"Ummm...could we just drop that part for right now, and get back to the topic at hand, " Marty asked in a nervous voice.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I would like to know how it was that Severus and I managed to conjure up those items to defeat that creature, cause I don't remember doing that before Albus."

"That my dear is a mystery even to me, I suppose the next time you see Sebastian you will have to ask him," He answered. "Yes, I suppose I will," Marty replied.

"What about that blue aurora that surrounded Severus and I?" She asked.

"The blue light is still around you both, but at the time it was very strong due to your love for each other, and your friendship with these gentlemen, course combined with that spell it made it more powerful," Albus explained "You know why that spell didn't work the first time, Martintha."

"Yes, I do now, because of the fact those people where not true friends and were not true of heart," Marty answered. 'Whoa, that was weird.'

Dumbledore smiled "Yes, my dear."

"But Albus, our love for each other was strong then as well, why was it so different now,'' Snape asked.

"Yes, you are correct your love was strong then as well, but due to her friendship with these men and the protection that Sebastian placed upon her at the time, he knew when the time came she would be able to defeat the creature," He said when a tea service set appeared on top of his desk, with chocolate biscuits. "Ahh the house elves know just the right moment to bring tea," He replied pouring himself a cup. "Tea, anyone?" He asked smiling at the hesitation of the team "Don't worry gentlemen, it doesn't have a sleeping potion in it." Marty had the decency to blush furiously at that comment 'I'm never going to live that one down,' she thought.

All nodded they would like to have some except B.A. who got milk, while Dumbledore poured the tea; Marty was thinking about what Dumbledore has said so far, it all started to make sense.

"I have a question for Murdock," Hannibal said turning to his friend "How do you know Sebastian, and how did he hook you up with Baby here?"

Murdock fidgeted a bit in his seat, he looked absently over at Marty who said "You might as well come clean."

"Well Hannibal,the reason I know Sebastian is I met him back in Vietnam and plus the fact that I'm a wizard," He cleared his throat and continued "And He hooked me up with Baby here when she got into all that trouble years ago, to hide her and protect her."

The others were a bit stunned to say the least, Hannibal looked at him for a moment "That would explain most of the crazy stunts you managed to pull over the years."

"Yeah," He replied sheepishly.

"Wait a minute," Marty said jumping out of her seat, she was furious, "Your not angry with him for what he just told you but yet when I told you I was a witch you just about flew off the handle, Hannibal!"

"Well...No, I don't think its a big deal, with you it was different cause of all the lies and the deceit you pulled on us," He replied.

Marty was seeing red now "No big DEAL, you fucking hypocrite!" Before Hannibal could retort her eyes started to roll in the back of her head as if she was in a trance.

Everyone was staring at her as she levitated up in the air, her robes seemed to melt away leaving her nude. A bright blue light surrounded her, at first nothing happened, then Marty started to cry out in pain.

Nobody could see what was happening cause the light was so bright, Snape wanted to help Marty but was held back by Albus, "No Severus, don't."

Snape looked on helplessly, "I have to Albus, something is hurting her!" He tried to move towards her again, but Albus stopped again "Let it take its course, Severus." Snape nodded reluctantly and watched hearing her screaming out in pain made Snape's heart ache.

But just as quickly as it started, the light faded away and Marty floated back down collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

Snape instantly rushed over to her and gently picked her up, placing her on the couch. He took off his outer teaching robes and proceed to cover her when Dumbledore stopped him, "Wait a minute Severus, what are those markings on her body?"

They looked and there were several, one was of course the dark mark on her left forearm, an ss symbol on her inner thigh, they turned her over and discovered a large celtic knot design on the small of her back.

"Unbelievable,that they would show up now," Snape exclaimed.

Murdock and the others came over to get a closer look, "What are those tattoo markings on her body, and why does she have the Dark mark on her arm?" Murdock asked.

Before his question was answered another tattoo appeared on her right leg, it was of a serpent whose tail started at her ankle and its head was facing towards her more intimate part. Snape immediately covered her up to protect her dignity.

Marty then began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes "What the hell happen," She asked rather grogily. She tried to sit up but then realized she was naked underneath the robe, clutching it tightly she managed to sit up letting Snape sit back down beside her wrapping his arm around her.

Nobody answered her at first, "Well?" she asked.

Snape quickly explained what had occurred and Marty was shocked "I want to see them." Dumbledore agreed "Of course my dear, I will conjure a mirror for you." Before he could Marty held up her hand, "I want to see them in private, I know all of you have already seen them." She then turned to Snape "Severus, you will come with me?"

Snape nodded that he would not really needing to know why but had a really good idea.  
"Albus, may we use your private chambers?" Snape asked.

"Of course, Severus and I will make sure none of the paintings are in there to interfere," Dumbledore said directing them to his private rooms.

Snape and Marty get up off the couch and made their way to the Headmaster's private rooms. Once inside Marty really didn't take the time to take a look around the room, instead she searched for the full length mirror. "It's over there, Martintha," Snape replied pointing towards the corner of the room where the mirror stood.

Marty approached the old mirror, it was made of oak and seemed to have been stained in a deep rich brown colour bring out the lustre of the wood. Slowly she removed Snape's robe letting the black inky fabric pool around her feet and stared at her nude body now covered with various tattoos. "What's the symbol "SS" mean, Severus?" She asked as she opened up her legs a bit to examine the mark, tracing her finger over it.

Snape cleared his throat, "Do you remember that day you went with me to that Dark Revel?" Marty nodded that she did "Well, I had to mark you as my property so Malfoy couldn't get his hands on you, don't be angry with me my angel."

"I'm not angry with you Severus, I remember all to well how eager Lucius was to possess me even though I wanted nothing to do with him," she said taking a deep breath before she continued "I will be for ever greatful for what you did that day or he would have claimed me as his own and raped me like he tried that day he cornered me in the hallway during school."

"Yes, will you please enlighten me as to why he is always wearing black leather gloves, I asked him once but he refused to answer me," He said sitting on the bed nearby that Marty didn't see upon coming in the room.

"Well," Marty began "One day during our 7th year Lucius accosted me in the hallway as I was coming back from class; He asked what I was doing with you instead of him, I answered that I wanted to be with you and that you satisfied my needs very well." Snape smiled at that comment. Marty then continued "Anyways, I warned him to leave me alone if he knew what was good for him but then he began to try and take liberties with me, I grew angry and burned his hands," Marty finished sitting down the bed beside him.

Snape sat there stunned for a moment as he let what she told him sink in;and then he let loose a rich baritone laugh that echoed through out the room.

His laughter slowed to a deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Marty kissing the top of her head "Maritintha, that was the funniest thing I've heard in a long time; I wished I had seen his face when he felt his hands burning," He said as he started to chuckle again.

Marty smiled as he calmed down once again. "But what of the other markings, I know about the Dark Mark but I don't understand the celtic knot on my back and the serpent on my leg?" She enquired.

"I don't know Martintha, but I'm sure with more research into your family history will answer the question about the celtic knot, as for the serpent well I don't know what it means but i sure do like where it's headed," He said this with a smirk for which Marty laughed.

They stay in each other's arms for a moment when Marty asked "Um..., Severus?" "Yes?" "Would it be possible to conjure up some clothes for me, I don't want to walk back to the dungeons nude, I mean I don't want to give those Slytherins of yours the wrong idea."

Snape laughed again as they broke from the embrace and took out his wand pointing it at her and conjuring up a bottle green robe. "Thank you," She replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome, Martintha."

"I have a question for you that has been bothering since you arrived here, but you never answered," He said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked

"Why do they call you Baby?" He asked

Marty tried not to laugh;she had forgotten that she had told him she would explain that later. "Well, they call me Baby cause I'm the youngest member on the team," She answered. "Murdock, sometimes called me "jelly-bean" cause I have a fondness for them, she added.

This caused Snape to smile,"Ahh, yes, you always were fond of muggle jelly-beans, what were they called "Jellybellies"."

"Yes, they tasted a lot better then those "Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, " Marty replied with disgust in her voice.

"True."

"Shall we go back into the other room my dear," He said getting up off the bed and offering his hand which she gladly took as he helped her up off the bed. "Yes," She replied.

Together they walked out of the private room and back into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore beamed at them as they entered and took their places back on the couch. Marty noticed there was a twinkle in his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if the old man had something up his sleeve.

"My dear, I have some news for you, I just got this official document from the Ministry," He replied handing her the parchment to read.

She took it in her trembling hands, the document was still sealed and she slowly broke the seal on the paper and unrolled it.

As she read the document, a smile grew on her face "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "What is it," Snape inquired. Marty handed him the document to read out loud to the others...

_**Dear Miss Parapetis,  
**_

**_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and __Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has vouch-ed for your character and provided evidence in your _**_**defence concerning the matter that happen twenty years ago.  
**_

_**Therefore it is the decision of this court that all charges against you be dropped and your record wiped clean of this crime.  
**_

_**We do apologise for any inconvience this might**  
**have caused**_ (Severus snorted at this).

_**Sincerely,  
**_

_**Madame Bones Head of Wizengamot Council**_

Marty sat there stunned for a moment 'I've been cleared, what am I going to do now,' She thought.  
Dumbledore broke her thoughts "My dear, congratulations!" Marty gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Albus," She replied.

The team also offered up their congratulations as well as Snape although he did so with a heavy heart when he asked "What do you plan on doing now Martintha?"

"Yes, Baby what are you going to do now?" Hannibal asked; "We do have to go back soon." hoping she would come with them even though he didn't think so.

Marty thought for a moment "Well, I decided that my place is here in the magical world, at Hogwarts," She continued not noticing Snape's eyes light up with joy "I love you guys, really but..."

Hannibal cut her off, "We understand Baby, I do hope you keep in touch with us."

Marty smiled, "As if I wouldn't.

Marty knew she was going to miss them dearly but deep inside she knew this is where she belonged and there was plently of adventures ahead.

AN: As I said at the beginning this is the end of this story, but Marty's adventures will continue. I am planning a sequel to this and lot more stuff about Marty and her past will come out. As always Please R & R.


End file.
